Hermosa a su manera
by Levi Zoe
Summary: 'No es como ninguna mujer que conozca, mucho menos como ningún hombre, pensándolo bien, no se parece en lo absoluto a ningún ser viviente humano o titán sobre esta tierra conocida y no creo que exista tampoco en las tierras por conocer, la llaman loca, despistada, escandalosa y dramática, el adjetivo que yo prefiero emplear es: peculiar, distinta, hermosa a su manera'
1. Feliz no cumpleaños Levi

Una rata paso corriendo por entre sus pequeños pies, el olor a basura amontonándose y comida rancia ya tan conocidos inundaban esa habitación, sentado en una esquina con las piernas encogidas observaba con ojos inexpresivos la escena, una mujer yacía tendida en el piso con la mirada perdida y el cabello enmarañado, un hombre alto entro y lo observo.

-pequeña rata de alcantarilla, levanta tu escuálido trasero y has algo útil como desaparecer de mi vista.- pateo a la mujer en el suelo y la aparto de su camino.

El pequeño seguía sin mostrar ninguna emoción, como si todo el horror que hubiesen visto sus pequeños ojos viviera dentro de él incapaz de salir de ese abismo que alojaba su pequeño y joven cuerpo, el hombre arrojo unas botellas vacías al suelo y los cristales fueron a parar por todos lados, se levantó y salió apresuradamente a la calle, fuera no era muy distinto, la basura y la comida rancia eran los olores habituales, una anciana yacía en una esquina pidiendo dinero, el aroma de las alcantarillas era insoportable y arriba la luz era casi imperceptible, un grito desgarrador rompió el aire, una mujer chillaba desesperada al notar que su bebé no respiraba, se escuchó un disparo y el golpe seco de un cuerpo en el suelo, ese era el pan de todos los días en la ciudad subterránea, asesinar o ser asesinado, matar para comer o morir de hambre…

Despertó con la cara empapada en sudor, una pésima noche, escucho un insistente toquetear en la puerta.

-oh, Levi es hora de abrir los ojos, listo o no entraré.- le dijo una voz desde la puerta;

Se tapo la cabeza con la almohada y se giró hacia la pared.

-vete de aquí, es sábado no hay nada que hacer, es mi día libre y quiero dormir.

-oh vamos no solo es tu día libre, hooyyy es tu cumpleaños- le respondió la chica con voz cantarina.

-no es mi cumpleaños- contesto el con su malhumorado rostro de costumbre mientras la observaba.

-¡tampoco el mío! Fantástico vamos a celebrar nuestro no cumpleaños, tenemos tanto en común- dijo la chica bromeando.

\- no.

-¿Por qué no?

\- no quiero, lo que quiero es dormir- le dijo hundiendo el rostro en la sabana.

La muchacha se sentó junto a su cama en silencio, él volteo despacio hacia ella y abrió levemente uno de sus ojos, era poco común verla sin uniforme, más aun con falda y esa mañana llevaba el cabello suelto y desenredado que le caía sobre la espalda, ella le sonrió al notar que la observaba, siempre estaba sonriendo aun si estaba triste, se perdió por un instante en aquellos ojos grandes y castaños y dijo a la vez que se levantaba:

-está bien iré contigo, pero sal de aquí, me voy a vestir.

\- puedo cerrar los ojos- le dijo ella.

\- de ninguna manera cuatro ojos, sal de aquí- le dijo empujándola hasta la puerta y cerrándola tras ella.

Capitana Hanji Zoe, 1.70 de estatura, cabello castaño y rebelde a juego con sus ojos, delgada de caderas y pechos pequeños y en ocasiones era confundida con un hombre, no era lo que se podía decir femenina o guapa, pero sin lugar a dudas su presencia y la energía que irradiaba y que contagiaba a sus compañeros la hacían brillar, aunque era la clase se persona que Levi solía evitar su compañía le resultaba extrañamente agradable;

Se observó en el espejo de su armario, vestía su ropa de costumbre, vaqueros gastados de mezclilla azul, y una de sus playeras verdes, el verde era su color favorito, observo sus fuertes brazos y su corta estatura, odiaba su estatura, no era secreto, pero para ser sinceros eso le confería un aspecto juvenil que hacía imposible dictaminar su edad, salió al pasillo encontrándose con su compañera.

-oh, Levi esta mañana luces como un pequeño grillo, no por tu estatura, por tu camisa- le dijo Hanji sonriendo- ahora deberías decirme algo lindo.

-¿se supone que eso fue un cumplido?- dijo con un tic- no te diré nada.

La chica solto una carcajada.

\- ¿Que quieres hacer en nuestro no cumpleaños?- dijo el joven sin mudar de expresión.

\- Oh lo dijiste¡- observo la chica contenta- vamos al pueblo, quizá por flores, alguna golosina o simplemente a dar un paseo.

Verla andar por el pueblo observando los aparadores era gracioso, Levi la observaba divertido, aquella mujer le había hecho ver las cosas de una forma distinta y aunque no lo admitiera era su mejor amiga.

-mira ¡Levi!-grito la chica mientras veía emocionada el aparador de una tienda de mascotas.

-¿qué cosa?-dijo acercándose a ella.

-Ese cachorrito es tan lindo y mira ese parece que está de mal humor- dijo apuntando a un cachorrito pequeño y con cara de pocos amigos, en ese momento el primer cachorrito chocó con este y cayó de lado.

\- ahora entiendo por qué te gusta, es igual de torpe que tú..- dijo en tono burlón.

-¿cachorrito quieres venir al cuartel conmigo para experimentar con los titanes?-

-ninguna persona o animal en su sano juicio querría irse a vivir contigo.- comentó el joven en tono seco

-ay- dijo la chica mientras continuaba con su andar por la calle.

Levi la observó parecía que ese comentario le había afectado, ya no se veía tan animada, llegaron a la pastelería.

-ya quiero volver- dijo Hanji un tanto seria

-pero te veías muy animada..

-si, pero estoy cansada.

-ese pastelillo se ve delicioso- terció Levi - que lastima que olvide mi billetera, da igual- dijo mientras regresaba hacia la tienda de mascotas dejando a Hanji sola; transcurridos unos minutos la chica llegó a su lado; caminaron casi en silencio hasta el cuartel, entraron en el pequeño edificio que compartían con otros cuantos, eran las 6 de la tarde y una hora después charlaban en la pequeña estancia principal mientras tomaban un poco de té.

-Muero de frío- dijo Hanji mientras temblaba bajo su chal de tejido,-parece que todos fueron a otros lados, somos los únicos aquí, juguemos algo Levi.

La observo recordando lo malo que había sido con ella esa misma tarde.

-está bien- dijo sentándose junto a ella.

-Muy bien Levi, ¿verdad o reto?

\- ¿si digo reto seré presa de un experimento cierto?- dijo en tono sarcástico- escojo verdad.

\- ¿Hay alguna chica que te guste?

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, abrió sus ojos inexpresivos mientras pensaba en ello, ¿una chica? Lo cierto es que ninguna le llamaba la atención, no lo suficiente, pensó en las chicas que había conocido durante esos años y sobre aquellas que en alguna ocasión le habían propuesto aventuras de una noche, a todas las había rechazado, observo a la chica de cabellos castaños sentado frente a él, ella si le llamaba la atención pero quizá no de esa manera.

\- ¿Y bien?- dijo Hanji entusiasmada

-Puede que haya una- dijo el sin inmutarse-

\- ¿quién es?- le pregunto la chica

\- se acabó tu turno, me toca, ¿verdad o reto?

\- Reto¡

\- te reto a que te bañes, conmigo…

-¿¡que!?- gritó la chica- estás loco de ninguna manera.

\- solo bromeo, iré a darme un baño- le dijo levantándose y alejándose por el pasillo hacia las regaderas.

Cuando volvió de darse un baño de camino a su cuarto la encontró dormida en el sofá desgastado con los lentes aun puestos, la observo unos instantes, era una suerte que se hubiese vestido en las regaderas, así podría cargarla hasta su cama sin que se le cayera la toalla, la levantó con facilidad, era bastante ligera para ser tan alta, la llevo a su habitación que estaba un poco desordenada, la recostó en la cama y la abrigó con la frazada amarilla que estaba en ella, le quitó los lentes y la miró.

-Buenas noches Hanji- dejo los lentes junto a la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama y salió.

Se dirigió a su habitación, el también dormiría, era una noche fría, encendió las luces y vio en la mesita junto a su cama el pastelillo que no había podido comprar cuando fueron al pueblo con una nota al lado.

''no es mucho, pero, feliz no cumpleaños Levi, con cariño: Hanji Zoe''

Observó la nota y el pastelillo junto a esta, era el primer gesto amable que alguien había tenido para con él.

A la mañana siguiente Hanji se despertó riendo mientras sentía que le lamían la cara, alcanzó los lentes y se percató de que estaba en su cuarto siendo que recordaba haber caído dormida en la sala, cuando enfoco otro tanto la mirada vio al cachorrito que había visto el día anterior en el pueblo, mientras la miraba y movía la cola alegremente, notó que llevaba una nota en el cuello y la tomó

''los perros torpes necesitan dueños igual de torpes''

Levi.


	2. Viejas heridas

Esta es la continuación del capitulo anterior, gracias por los Reviews, sí seguiré con esta historia, aún no tengo planeado algún final, así que va a haber de esto para rato (: , iba a poner algo como esto que estoy escribiendo en el primer capítulo pero soy algo torpe y lo olvidé, bueno, espero que sea de su agrado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

-¡Erwin, espera, Erwin!

-¿Qué pasa Hanji?, no son necesario tantos gritos- dijo Erwin Smith, deteniéndose.

-Erwin! Erwin!- seguía gritando la chica.

-Estoy aquí Hanji- volvió a decir Erwin un tanto molesto.

\- No te habla a ti, le habla a su perro- le dijo Levi tratando de mantener su expresión seria mientras pasaba a su lado.

En efecto la chica paso corriendo junto a ellos mientras el enérgico cachorrito tiraba de la correa delante de ella; El comandante Erwin soltó un suspiro, eso era digno de ella, llamarle al perro como el, valla idea.

-Buenos días comandante, buenos días Levi- les dijo la chica alegremente una vez que hubo controlado a su cachorro.

-Necesito que hablemos en mi oficina, hay un asunto urgente que tratar- les dijo el comandante adelantándose y abriendo la puerta de su oficina; Hanji tomo a su cachorrito en brazos y entro junto con Levi en la oficina, cerró la puerta y los observó en tono serio.

-esto realmente no tiene mucho que ver con le legión, pero de momento como ustedes saben, el gobierno no está dispuesto a financiar ninguna expedición fuera de las murallas, así que requieren la presencia de dos de nosotros en una de las ciudades al oeste de la muralla maría, parece que la policía militar no se da abasto.

-Creo que eso no nos concierne, Erwin- dijo Hanji poniéndose seria- creo que el rey no correrá peligro si despliegan más hombres de la policía militar.

-Eso no me toca decidirlo a mí, además tú eres la razón por la que nos necesitan.

-habla claro Erwin- replico la chica.

-ha habido una serie de asesinatos.

\- ¿y eso que? Yo no soy detective, soy una científica- espetó una acalorada Hanji.

-precisamente por eso, parece que los asesinatos no han sido violentos, simplemente encuentran a la persona muerta, quieren que les ayudes a diagnosticar que es lo que provoca esas muertes tan repentinas, se rumora que es alguna sustancia.- la chica lo miró pensativa- irán de infiltrados ustedes dos, por obvias razones el que este tras esto no imagina que la legión de reconocimiento valla a intervenir, ¿me explico?.

\- ¿qué pueblo es?

-serán transportados en una carroza que los llevara hasta allá haciendo dos escalas- prosiguió el hombre ignorando el comentario de Hanji.

-¿Cuál pueblo es Erwin?- repitió Hanji temiendo la respuesta.

\- Gengenbach.

La chica sintió una punzada en el pecho, sin decir nada salió del despacho de forma precipitada azotando la puerta tras ella.

Levi observaba la escena recargado contra la pared.

-¿hay algo más que necesites decirme?- dijo Levi aun desde la pared

\- dile que saldrán mañana por la mañana, le guste o no.

\- se lo diré- dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-y Levi.. quiero que me hagas un favor, no como tu comandante si no como hombre, cuida de ella.

Salió del despacho buscando la delgada silueta de Hanji pero no la veía por ningún lado, en ese momento su escuadrón paso corriendo por ahí con Erd al frente, no hacía mucho que habían comenzado el entrenamiento; Erwin no le había dado más instrucciones, supuso que una vez que fueran trasladados le darían el resto de los detalles; ¿dónde se habría metido esa cuatro ojos?, entro en las caballerizas y escucho unos pequeños gruñidos, ahí estaba Hanji con su cachorro, no traía las gafas y parecía estar llorando sentada en el piso entre la paja.

-Erwin no quiero hacer esto- le decía al cachorro.- no quiero volver a ese lugar, me trae recuerdos dolorosos- decía mientras una lagrima descendía por su mejilla.

-¿Qué clase de recuerdos?- dijo Levi acercándose, observo no sin cierto asco la paja, pero aun así se sentó cerca de ella.

-¿de, de que hablas Levi?-dijo la chica con una risita nerviosa.

-No me engañas cuatro ojos apestosa- le dijo colocándole las gafas, la chica sonrio apesadumbrada.

-No quiero ir a esa misión.-dijo la chica mientras el cachorro correteaba alrededor de ellos.

-….

-me negaría pero si deserto la pena es la muerte, sin embargo me molesta que Erwin halla aceptado sin consultarme, aunque supongo que no pudo negarse y además esto no se trata de lo que yo quiera.

\- qué bueno que lo entiendes, solo eres un soldado, un número entre las estadísticas de los que seguimos con vida, y si llegas a morir solo un número entre las bajas, no se nos permite tener sentimientos, nos desprendimos de nuestra humanidad cuando decidimos formar parte de este mundo, no sé a qué pasado te enfrentes en esta misión, tú conoces lo que yo fui en el pasado, mi vida entre la podredumbre y la miseria, pero yo no sé quién era Hanji Zoe antes de que yo la conociera…

La chica lo miró, observo sus ojos fríos de un tono oliva y de mirada aparentemente desafiante, su expresión de malhumor permanente, su cabello negro y esa piel blanca, casi pálida que poseía, y atraves del hombre reconoció al muchacho que había conocido años atrás, poco había cambiado, salvo las ojeras más acentuadas era el mismo de siempre….

La noche comenzaba a caer tras la ventana, Hanji tenía sus cosas casi listas, ropa de civil es lo que usaría en esa misión debía pasar desapercibida, deseo tener menos faldas, quizá le serían estorbosas, colocó dentro de la maleta el único pantalón que tenía y cerró la desvencijada maleta, Levi le había ofrecido uno de sus pantalones pero por obvias razones le venía pequeño y no era fanática de mostrar sus piernas; se tumbó sobre la cama inquieta y sin poder dormir, recordó las pocas palabras que le había dirigido a Erwin después de la breve conversación que tuvo con Levi; las instrucciones eran claras, un carruaje los recogería a las 5 am, por la tarde se detendrían a comer y por la noche pararían en una posada a mitad del camino para descansar, al cabo del siguiente día llegarían aGengenbach.

La chica no pego el ojo en toda la noche, cuando el carruaje llego en la mañana ya llevaba varias horas despierta, mientras Moblit la ayudaba a cargar sus cosas en el carruaje ella se despedía del cachorrito, que sollozaba sospechando que no la vería en un tiempo, había decidido que el cachorro se quedara por que podía ser peligroso.

-Erwin te cuidara en mi ausencia Erwin- le decía al perro mientras el capitán la observaba aun sin creer que el perro que tenía en sus brazos y el tuvieran el mismo nombre.- se un buen perro, gracias por cuidar de él Erwin.

-No es nada, la misión durará menos de lo que piensas.

Moblit abrió la puerta del carruaje, le dio un abrazo de despedida a Hanji sin decirle una palabra, Levi se acercó extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a subir al carruaje y subió tras ella, cerró la puerta dejando a Moblit e Erwin fuera, segundos después el carruaje comenzó su marcha.

No pasó mucho tiempo y Hanji cayó dormida, hacía frío y parecía temblar bajo su chal de tejido, Levi la observo, se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y la cubrió con ella; él no tenía sueño, a pesar de no haber pasado una noche excelente seguía preguntándose la razón por la que ella parecía tan asustada, la joven durmió toda la mañana, Levi la despertó cuando pararon para comer, la ayudó a bajar del carruaje y se dirigieron a un restaurante cercano, ella seguía sin mediar palabra y no se le veía con ganas de comer.

-¿a que se debe que hoy tenga el privilegio de no escuchar tu molesta voz?-La joven lo miró- ¿te comieron la lengua loa titanes?. La chica le mostro una débil sonrisa.

-No es nada- le contestó en tono serio mientras comenzaba a comer.

-¿no vas a decirme nada verdad?- insistió Levi.

-No hay nada que decir, por eso no he dicho nada.- respondió ella en tono seco.

-Tu siempre estás hablando aunque no tengas nada que decir.- dijo mientras terminaba su pedazo de pan.- estoy lleno.

-yo también- dijo la chica aun con la mitad del plato lleno, Levi no le dijo nada, pagaron la cuenta, y de camino al carruaje compro algunas golosinas y un poco de pan.

La noche llegó rápido, hacía varias horas que llovía aun así llegaron a su siguiente parada sin mayor contratiempo, no descargaron el equipaje, el conductor pasaría la noche en el carruaje, solo tenían una habitación disponible en la posada, después de cenar subieron, al entrar a la habitación se dieron cuenta de que solo tenía una cama, se miraron.

-Que duerma contigo en la misma cama no significa que ahora sea tu mujer- bromeó la chica.

-no dije que dormiría contigo, dormiré en el suelo.- dijo él mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

La joven se sentó en la cama con la mirada perdida.

-Levi.. hay algo que debo contarte, ven acércate.

Se sentó junto a ella en la cama, la chica se quitó el chal de tejido y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le dijo el sorprendido, la chica le dio la espalda.

-no seas sucio, no es eso lo que quiero mostrarte.- dejo que la blusa cayera dejando al descubierto su espalda, Levi abrió los ojos sorprendido, parte de la espalda de la muchacha tenía una seríe de marcas, parecían quemaduras viejas y también tenía algunas cicatrices de lo que parecían ser cortadas, justo en la parte baja de la espalda del lado izquierdo tenía una especie de serpiente, parecido a ''las marcas que le hacen al ganado'' pensó él horrorizado.

-La mayoría de las marcas ya han desaparecido, aunque ya no me producen ningún dolor físico, tenerlas me trae recuerdos amargos- le dijo ella con la voz ahogada.

El tomo la blusa y la colocó sobre sus hombros cubriéndola.

-¿son horribles cierto?- dijo ella.

-no es eso, hace frío…- dijo el sin inmutarse.

\- Esta es la razón por la que no quería venir a esta misión, yo me crie en un pueblo vecino de Gengenbach un poco más al norte pero cerca también a la muralla María, vivía con mis padres pero durante la epidemia papá enfermó gravemente y murió, mi madre siempre había tenido una salud inestable y aunque ella no fue presa de la epidemia se volvió loca cuando él murió, tuvieron que recluirla en un hospital para enfermos mentales y nadie en mi familia quiso encargarse de mí, me dedique a vagar por las calles como tú, comía lo que encontraba en los basureros y un mal día una mujer me ofreció su ayuda, yo era muy inocente y no sospeche sus verdaderas intenciones, me llevo a una casa en Gengenbach y después me obligaba cada mañana a mendigar por las calles, si no traía dinero a la casa me golpeaban o quemaban con hierros la espalda en una ocasión me cortaron y no pude moverme por varios días- dijo mientras se estremecía ante aquel recuerdo- la marca que está más abajo la que tiene forma de serpiente, me la hicieron la noche que llegue, dijeron que yo les pertenecía, que mientras tuviera esa marca yo les pertenecería, que yo ya no era Hanji Zoe, solo era un objeto.- la chica trago saliva.

-si no quieres seguir hablando de esto entenderé- dijo Levi, aun así la chica siguió hablando

\- tenía más cicatrices pero han ido desapareciendo con el tiempo, excepto esta- dijo hundiendo sus uñas en la marca con forma de serpiente- ¡la odio!- dijo mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla- no sé cuánto tiempo estuve en ese lugar, estaba resignada a morir ahí, porque cuando cumplían cierta edad los asesinaban pues ya no les eran útiles, a mí no me quedaba mucho, faltarían escasos 20 días para que me mataran, y una noche la policía militar irrumpió en aquel lugar, arrestaron a la mujer y a sus aliados, y a mí y los demás niños nos llevaron a un refugio, yo estaba casi en los huesos, uno de los militares me tomó en brazos y me preguntó mi nombre, parecía ser de su simpatía, me dijo que él y su mujer no habían podido tener hijos, como no había datos de mis padres, pudieron adoptarme con facilidad- la chica hizo una pausa.- esa es la parte amable de la historia, a pesar de que estoy registrada con sus apellidos no les molestó que decidiera conservar mi verdadero nombre, fui sometida a algunos tratamientos y mis heridas sanaron pronto, el me inspiró a entrar en el ejército, su constante sentido del deber era admirable, una vez que tuve la edad me enliste, tiempo después ambos murieron durante la segunda epidemia antes de que tu yo nos conociéramos, no pude visitarlos en su lecho de muerte, y sus propiedades fueron transmitidas a mi… Gengenbach representa la podredumbre, la miseria y el dolor de mi infancia que esa pareja alejó de mi vida, y ahora varios años despues su partida, me estoy enfrentando a volver a ese lugar de mala muerte donde viví el peor de los infiernos….. los humanos son las bestias más terribles y peligrosas sobre la tierra incluso más que los titanes, el infierno no está halla fuera de las murallas, el infierno está aquí adentro y mi infierno es Gengenbach.

Levi notó que unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y las limpio antes de que ella notara que estaba llorando, ella seguía cabizbaja sin ponerse la blusa, noto la tristeza en sus ojos, el horror de aquellos años, que él también conocía, observó como una lagrima silenciosa se deslizaba por el rostro de su amiga, de pronto la abrazo todo lo fuerte que pudo y ella rompió en llanto, él no tenía palabras para decirle, pero parecían no ser necesarias, tras varios minutos abrazados en silencio ella se quedó dormida, la recostó en la almohada y la tapó con las sabanas de la cama, se acostó en el piso junto a la cama y se quedó dormido…

Sintió que alguien lo movía y decía su nombre, abrió los ojos, era Hanji y el sol aún no había salido.

-¿qué ocurre?- dijo adormilado.

-estás frío, ven a la cama- le dijo ella.

-estoy bien vuelve a dormir- replico el joven

-pero yo no, no quiero dormir sola- Levi observo sus ojos castaños que parecían contener más lágrimas.

-Está bien dijo levantándose del piso, ella se deslizo hasta la pared para que él se recostara a su lado; el cayó dormido de inmediato, ella tomo la sabanas y los cubrió a ambos se recostó junto a los brazos de Levi y cayó en un profundo sueño

Varias horas después trató de moverse pero notó una fuerte presión sobre su cintura, abrió los ojos, Levi la tenía sujeta fuertemente por la cintura con ambos brazos y ella tenía sus manos sosteniendo firmemente la cabeza del chico contra su pecho, se sorprendió al notar aquello pues había olvidado ponerse la blusa y solo traía el sostén, se sonrojo, soltó una carcajada pensando la expresión que Levi haría cuando descubriera aquello, trató de contener la risa pero no pudo y el abrió los ojos, se sonrojó al notar que la tenía abrazada por la cintura, la soltó rápidamente y se levantó dándole la espalda, , entro apresuradamente al baño mientras la chica seguía desternillándose de risa sobre la cama; se colocó la camisa y el chal de tejido y se dirigió a tocar la puerta del baño.

-Levi, oh, Levi, te dije que no soy tu mujer, eres un indecente - bromeo la chica- el joven asomo la cabeza por la puerta, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

-Cállate cuatro ojos- le dijo desviando la mirada.

Salieron a la fría y fangosa calle, la lluvia se había calmado un poco, subieron al carruaje y este continuo su marca, quizá ella aún no estaba preparada para afrontar la misión pero ya no enfrentaría sus temores sola.


	3. Justicia

bueno, ahora si, ya estoy al corriente con lo que ya tenía escrito y anteriormente había compartido en Facebook, así que desde hoy cada capítulo será un poco más tardado, como me han dicho en sus Reviews voy a explotar al máximo esta y les prometo que se sorprenderán, por ultimo muchas gracias por leerme, espero más comentarios su opinión es muy importante para mi.

...

Llegaron a Gengenbach cuando el sol estaba por ponerse el segundo día, no había parado de llover y el pueblo lucía como un tétrico escenario; el humor de Hanji había mejorado pero al llegar y observar aquel lugar su expresión se había tornado sombría nuevamente, Levi abrió la puerta del carruaje bajó y acto seguido ofreció su mano a la chica para ayudarle a bajar del carruaje, los recibieron 4 hombres de la policía militar ataviados con ropas de civiles.

-Síganme – les dijo el más alto; los condujeron por las calles, Hanji caminaba cabizbaja evitando observar los lugares por los que pasaban, entraron a una casa de dos pisos que parecía llevar varios años sin ser habitada, los muebles lucían en buen estado pero una nube de polvo se levantaba con cada pisada; En ese momento Hanji levantó la mirada horrorizada y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, casi sin poder respirar se acercó a Levi que noto de inmediato su ataque de pánico, paso su brazo por los hombros de la chica y la acercó a su pecho.

-¿Ocurre algo capitana?- dijo el hombre que les había pedido que los siguiera.

\- Solo está un poco cansada por el viaje- intervino Levi desviando la atención.- ¿me decía que nos quedaremos aquí cierto?

-así es, esta casa cuenta con un sótano donde pretendemos que la Capitana Zoe realice las investigaciones, hace días que lo equipamos con todo lo necesario, las cosas no están muy agradables por aquí por lo que si tenemos un objeto de investigación lo traeremos por la noche para evitar sospechas de la intervención de la capitana; sus habitaciones están en la planta superior, síganme- subieron escaleras arriba mientras una inquieta Hanji tomaba con fuerza la mano de Levi luchando por no desmoronarse ante esos hombres.

-Esta será su habitación capitana- le dijo el hombre volviéndose hacia ella- el hombre abrió la puerta consecutiva.- y esta será su habitación sargento; trataremos de ser muy discretos en cuanto a esta investigación por lo que les pido evitar salir demasiado de esta casa, mañana vendrán hombres de mi escuadrón a primera hora para que pueda observar los antecedentes que tenemos de este caso.

La joven seguía sin decir nada por lo que Levi volvió a responder por ella.

-¿Hay alguna otra indicación que debamos seguir?

\- Los estantes de la cocina están repletos de todo lo que necesiten para cocinar, por último deseo que su estancia sea agradable- habían llegado a la puerta de entrada, los hombres de la policía militar salieron y Levi cerró la puerta.

Hanji seguía muda, y aunque su respiración se había normalizado se veía perturbada; Levi temía preguntar, porque intuía la respuesta.

-Hanji… - la chica seguía inmóvil junto a él y se desplomo hasta el suelo aun consiente, las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, Levi observo con asco la mugre del suelo pero aun así se arrodillo a su lado, la tomó de la cintura y coloco el brazo de la chica sobre sus hombros y lentamente se incorporaron, la condujo hasta el sofá y la ayudo a sentarse.

-Levi…- le dijo la chica en un tono suplicante- ésta, ésta es la casa donde me tuvieron aquellos años…- se tapó la boca nuevamente, su respiración se tornó entrecortada, le costaba respirar.

-¿Estas segura?

-Completamente, ese papel tapiz lo reconocería donde fuera, si bajas al sótano verás en una de las paredes mi nombre tallado cerca del suelo, lo talle en un intento de no olvidar quien era, no quiero estar aquí….- la chica lo abrazó mientras lloraba fuera de control.

-No tenemos opción- le dijo Levi sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. – debes resistir y ser fuerte, la Hanji que conozco se burlaría de mi porque estoy rodeado de polvo y mi traje está lleno de mugre, no te prometo que este lugar te gustará pero podemos odiarlo juntos.

La chica lo observó con ojos llorosos. Levi se separó de ella

-Como de todos modos no te tranquilizaras iré a la cocina para ver que hay para cenar y ver si por lo menos hay una escoba, este lugar es un asco.

-Pero Levi, no sabes cocinar- dijo la chica con una débil sonrisa.

-Entonces ayúdame- le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Cocinar y hacer ese tipo de cosas hogareñas le gustaba, aunque no era una cocinera excelente la calmaba, mientras revolvía en la alacena recordó esos cálidos días mientras vivía con el comandante Smith y su esposa Dallane*, el pastel de chocolate que tanto le gustaba a su padre adoptivo y los guisos de cordero que solía hacer los días que él volvía a casa después de alguna misión; encontró champiñones enlatados, carne seca y huevos, también había algo de puré de tomate, leche en polvo y demás; Levi había encontrado una escoba y algunos productos de limpieza, mientras Hanji guisaba los champiñones con puré y carne él estaba limpiando como frenético el piso y los estantes, 30 minutos más tarde la estancia lucía impecable y la comida estaba casi lista.

-está haciendo frío- comentó la chica- a este paso pescaré un resfriado.

-Te ves más tranquila, iré abajo a ver si hay algo de leña para encender la chimenea.

Levi se dirigió a la puerta del sótano tomo una vela y descendió escaleras abajo, llegó a una amplia estancia, había varias velas aposentadas estratégicamente, probablemente si las encendía la habitación quedaría perfectamente iluminada, fue hasta el fondo del laboratorio y encontró un baúl, lo abrió y en efecto ahí estaba la madera, al sacar algunos troncos este se había movido y vio unas letras talladas en la pared, acercó la llama de la vela y vio tallado con una letra desgarbada las palabras ''yo soy Hanji Zoe'', sintió un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Escuchó unas voces y unos pasos.

¡Levi!- gritó la chica; él se apresuró escaleras arriba asustado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo soltando la madera en el suelo, un hombre corpulento estaba junto a la chica, no era el hombre que los había llevado hasta ahí.

-Ha habido otro asesinato, Capitana, sargento, traerán el cadáver en unos momentos, la luz es muy mala, así que solo dejaremos el cadáver y procederemos con la investigación en la mañana.

Los jóvenes se miraron, a pesar del odio que la castaña sentía por ese lugar Levi notó un atisbo de emoción en sus ojos.

-Capitana es usted muy joven para tener tantos conocimientos ¿no cree?, como es que ha podido experimentar con cadáveres anteriormente.- la chica se extrañó con la pregunta.

-¿Levi podrías encender las luces del laboratorio por favor?- él sabía que nunca había experimentado con cadáveres humanos, era la primera vez, había experimentado con pequeños animales, y comparado con lo que en los libros científicos se sabía sobre el cuerpo humano, a lo sumo sería la primera vez que la muchacha practicaría una necropsia** a un ser humano, no dudaba aun así de su capacidad, pero aquel hombre no le daba buena espina, se preguntó si ella le revelaría el hecho; terminó de encender las luces cuando un grupo de hombres bajaba por las escaleras con una camilla seguidos por Hanji; la chica ya se encontraba haciendo algunas preguntas sobre la situación en la que se había encontrado al cadáver.

-¿ya se ha reconocido el cuerpo?- decía la chica en tono serio.

-aún no capitana- le respondió el más joven.- no encontramos ninguna identificación con el

-¿Se sabe la edad aproximada?- continuó ella

-alrededor de 40 años- respondió el joven mientras depositaban el cuerpo aun cubierto sobre la plancha.

-¿Dónde lo encontraron?- prosiguió la joven.

-en una taberna, pensaron que estaba dormido hasta que se acercaron a despertarlo y no reaccionó.- le explico el muchacho.

-Me gustaría tomar de inmediato las huellas y las señas particulares que presenta el cadáver, los golpes o moretones que pudo tener pre o post mortem.

-Capitana comprendo su interés pero ya le mencioné que iniciaremos la investigación mañana, no hace falta que se preocupe en estos momentos- le dijo el corpulento hombre en tono tosco.- Brown, Zarbo, Ranieri, Smirnov- dijo dirigiéndose a los cuatro hombres que transportaron el cadáver- vámonos.

-Pero capitán Strauss, la Capitana Zoe…- tercio el mismo muchacho que había respondido las dudas de la chica.

-¡Dije que nos vamos Smirnov!- le interrumpió el corpulento; los hombres subieron las escaleras Levi apago las luces mientras la chica y el capitán Strauss subían, él se apresuró tras ellos y pronto llegaron a la puerta de entrada.

\- Nos vemos por la mañana, capitana, sargento, no hay de qué preocuparse, con permiso- dijo el hombre saliendo a la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿No le dijiste que nunca has practicado una necropsia a un ser humano, o si?- le dijo Levi

-no, creo que es algo que no tienen porque saber, ven vamos a cenar la cena se enfría- dijo ella restándole importancia; Levi puso la mesa y la joven colocó la fuente con comida en el centro de la mesa, Levi saco el pan de que había comprado el día anterior y lo partió por la mitad y le ofreció una de estas a su compañera.

-Después de todo no eres tan torpe, cuatro ojos- le dijo a la muchacha mientras olfateaba el aroma que despedía la comida que acababa de servirle en el plato, ella se sentó en la silla contigua y comieron en silencio.

-Tomaré un baño, ¿vas a estar bien?- dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose a su compañera que aún no terminaba de cenar.

-No, espera- le contesto la joven levantándose de la mesa, -he estado pensando, puede que haya una razón por la que este tal capitán Strauss no quiso que revisara el cuerpo, antes de que tomes un baño quiero que me asistas en el laboratorio.

-¿abrirás el cadáver?- dijo sin perder la calma- lo notarán de inmediato.

-no, nada de eso, si la supuesta sustancia es ingerida o inyectada debe haber una marca en algún lado, además para mañana sus facciones pueden estar alteradas por la descomposición del cadáver y el rigor mortis*** podría alterar o dificultarme encontrar marcas, no sé si tenga la fuerza suficiente para acomodar los miembros del cadáver a mi antojo, y aun está fresco, puede que los rastros del supuesto veneno en caso de que así sea desaparezcan pasadas varias horas.- terminó la chica.

-de acuerdo- dijo él sin mucho entusiasmo.

Bajaron las escaleras y él encendió las velas para iluminar la estancia.

-por el momento no puedo tomar las huellas digitales, la tinta dejara manchados sus dedos y levantará sospechas, ¿Levi podrías pasarme unos guantes?- el muchacho abrió varios cajones hasta que los encontró, se los alcanzo a la chica y ella se los colocó. – Será mejor que tú también tomes un par- se colocó los guantes mientras ella buscaba los utensilios necesarios, los coloco en una bandeja de metal y se la dio a Levi.

-Necesitaré que pases lo que te valla pidiendo- le dijo ansiosa, comenzó a desenvolver el cadáver retiró la sabana de su rostro y lanzó un grito mientras abría los ojos en una mueca de horror.

-¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó el chico acercándose.

-este hombre, era cómplice de aquella mujer- soltó una carcajada tétrica- es tan irónico que regresemos los dos a este lugar y en estas condiciones, me queda claro que el que lastima a los semejantes encuentra el peor de los destinos- se ajustó los lentes decidida. – pero yo no soy esa clase de persona- dijo dirigiéndose al cadáver- me hiciste mucho daño cuando estuviste vivo, las marcas que llevo en mi cuerpo fueron infligidas por estas manos que ahora se pudren, pero yo hare justicia por medio de ti, ya que una persona que le quita la vida a otra sin importar lo ruin que fuese merece ser condenada, es curioso, así como te ha hecho pagar la justicia divina yo haré pagar a tus asesinos y a los de muchos otros que comparten tu destino, con la justicia humana.

Levi la miraba sorprendido, era increíble que se armara de valor, parecía que el dolor y el odio que había acumulado en esos días era liberado en un grito de justicia, la joven retiro la sabana por completo y sin quitarle la ropa al cadáver comenzó a inspeccionarlo.

-no parece tener hematomas, solo este en la cabeza pero por la falta de sangre puedo asegurar que fue hecho post mortem quizá cayó de frente golpeándose con algo, por el rigor mortis puedo decir también que no tiene más de 5 horas muerto, pupilas dilatadas -dijo levantando los parpados y volviendo a cerrarlos -no parece haber sido inyectado no hay ninguna marca, si hubiera sido inyectado sería en un lugar visible, y mostraría huellas de resistencia, solo me quedan dos posibilidades, inhalación o ingesta- dijo la chica emocionada; Levi seguía observándola, su repentino cambio de humor había aligerado el ambiente y le alegraba ver a la muchacha alegre de siempre; la chica tomo un hisopo y lo paso por las fosas nasales de aquel hombre, las deposito en un frasco, acto seguido lo extrajo y lo observó con una serie de lupas aumentando su tamaño.

-nada, no hay residuos más que de polvo, ninguna sustancia extraña, solo polvo común y fluidos nasales- volvió a colocar el hisopo en el frasco y lo cerró – solo me queda inspeccionar su boca- haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas abrió las mandíbulas del hombre.

-¡Levi parece que hemos dado en el clavo!, su lengua presenta un aspecto anormal y hay un líquido, no es saliva, la saliva de una persona no es morada, mira- él se acercó al cadáver y en efecto la lengua presentaba cierta hinchazón y un líquido pegajoso pegado a esta. –bien, ahora debo tener cuidado necesito algo para mantenerlo, no puedo decir a ciencia exacta que es- tomó un hisopo y raspó la lengua de la víctima, acto seguido lo colocó en un recipiente especial que le aseguraba que no sería contaminado por algún agente externo.

-si mis sospechas son ciertas, por la mañana cuando volvamos aquí y procedamos con la necropsia esa sustancia ya habrá sido eliminada del cuerpo de la víctima- terció la muchacha – y deberemos aumentar al máximo las medidas de seguridad porque los gases que despida el cuerpo pueden mezclarse con el veneno y cabe la posibilidad de que lo inhalemos, entre a nuestro sistema y horas después nos mate- termino.

-¿Sospechas del capitán verdad?- le dijo el ayudándole a cubrir el cuerpo

\- ¿por qué si no tiene nada que ver con esto se negó a que inspeccionara el cadáver nada más llegar?, ese hombre oculta algo…- la chica se secó el sudor de la frente y tiró los guantes a la basura, Levi hizo lo mismo, apagaron las luces del laboratorio y subieron.

-¿Ahora si puedo darme un baño? O necesitas alguna otra excentricidad?- dijo el joven en tono burlón.

\- no, ve, estaré bien.

Levi entro en el amplio baño, para haber sido un lugar de mala muerte estaba bastante bien, tenía la regadera, y en medio del retrete y esta había una tina grande, no le apetecía meterse a la tina así que se desvistió y se metió a la regadera, llevaba un rato pensando en la mujer que había dejado en la sala, esa era una de las razones por las que Hanji Zoe le parecía fascinante, salir a flote de un recuerdo traumante de su infancia y con las agallas que incluso solo pocos hombres cuentan enfrentar su temor y actuar profesionalmente, actuar a favor de la justicia, eso sin lugar a dudas la hacían fascinante.

Escucho que el pomo de la puerta del baño se giraba.

-¿Levi estás aquí? Voy a entrar, vio a través de la puertecilla de la regadera la silueta de la joven que en ese momento abría la llave de la tina.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo molesto

-el otro día me retaste a que tomara una ducha contigo- dijo la joven conteniendo la risa.

\- ¿no sabes distinguir las bromas apestosa?- dijo el molesto.

\- precisamente por apestosa quiero bañarme- dijo ella mientras reía divertida- solo bromeo dejare que la tina se llene, iré a mi cuarto, ¿podrías cerrar la llave del agua cuando salgas?- dijo saliendo del baño.

Él sonrió y terminó de bañarse.

-Hanji, Hanji, eres única- sintió una opresión extraña en su pecho, se colocó la toalla en la cintura y se observó en el espejo sobre el lavabo estaba por salir y en ese momento, Hanji entro corriendo al baño con la toalla puesta.

-Deberías aprender a tocar la puerta, cuatro ojos- dijo saliendo del baño.

Entró a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, se sentía completamente relajado, pasado mucho rato escucho como ella se dirigía a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta, la casa era grande para los dos, se preguntó si la joven se sentiría mejor, se levantó de la cama y salió, toco con los nudillos en la puerta contigua, la voz de Hanji le respondió desde el interior permitiéndole entrar.

-Cuatro ojos, no sé si estés mejor, ¿quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?- dijo un tanto rojo y sin fijar su mirada sobre ella, la chica sonrió.

-está bien pero hoy no me confundas con tu mujer- dijo riendo a carcajadas.

\- de ninguna manera apestosa.- le dijo él aun sin mirarla.

-ah no, nada de eso, ya me bañe, huele- le dijo mientras lo jalaba hacia su axila.

-Eres una asquerosa, ¡suéltame!- dijo tratando de quitársela de encima.

\- huelo a jabón, ¿no te gusta el olor a jabón?- dijo riendo

-Eso no significa que quiera oler tu axila -dijo de mal humor.

Lo soltó y ambos rieron, era poco común que lo vieran reír, incluso se rumoraba que su risa era macabra, pero no le importó, esa noche se sentía capaz de deshacerse de toda vergüenza.

*El capitán Smith y su mujer Dallane Smith son los tíos de Erwin Smith, el capitán Smith fue el que rescató a Hanji de aquella casa.

**Necropsia: Es un procedimiento científico por el cual se estudia un cadáver animal o humano para tratar de identificar la posible causa de la muerte.

*** Rigor mortis: es cambio químico en los músculos producido después de la muerte que causa un estado de rigidez (aumenta en medida que pasa el tiempo después de la muerte).


	4. Sospechoso

Bueno por aquí no se notó tanto ya que comencé a publicar este fic después de haberlo comenzado en facebook, tarde varios días en escribir este capítulo, se me atravesó el fin de semana y rayos ha sido el más difícil de argumentar hasta el momento, espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios, su opinión es muy importante para mi; nos leemos pronto.

...

Sospechoso.

El sol se colaba por entre la cortina y daba de lleno en los ojos de Levi, con el ceño fruncido abrió los ojos, encontró a su lado como ya sabía a la chica de cabellos castaños aun dormida, volvió a sorprenderse, nuevamente él la tenía sujeta por la cintura, pese a ello el detalle no le incomodó y permaneció así mientras la contemplaba, bajo su blusa asomaban sus pequeños pechos , su pequeña cintura hacía resaltar un poco sus caderas y sus largas y bonitas piernas estaban parcialmente descubiertas, con todo el cuidado del mundo para no despertarla retiro sus fuertes brazos y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a su habitación y vestirse.

Quince minutos después se dirigía nuevamente a la habitación de Hanji.

-¡Arriba cuatro ojos!- dijo aporreando la puerta. –Voy a pasar- la encontró sentada en la cama a medio vestir y con el cabello hecho un enredijo, la chica siguió sin inmutarse.

-oh, vamos Hanji, esos gorilas no tardan en venir- le dijo de mal humor, la chica terminó de ponerse la falda que ese día era de un bonito tono coral, el chico le arrojó el cepillo – Péinate, aquí no está Moblit para hacerlo por ti- le dijo con cierto desdén; la chica comenzó a cepillarse el cabello y lo recogió en su habitual coleta alta.

-Lo dices como si te pusiera celoso- le comento la chica aún medio dormida, él no respondió, salió de la habitación y fue escaleras abajo.

Una hora más tarde tras el desayuno y varias discusiones para sacar a Hanji del baño por que se había quedado dormida estaban preparados para que en cualquier momento llegaran los hombres de la policía militar.

Él seguía dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho sobre Moblit, ''lo dices como si te pusiera celoso'', no nada de eso, ¿celoso? ¿Por qué? Ellos solo eran amigos, ella no le atraía, era lo menos parecido a una mujer llamativa, no, me niego, ella solo es mi amiga…. Llamaron a la puerta y Levi interrumpió sus pensamientos, vio que entraban los hombres que la noche anterior habían llevado el cuerpo, Brown, Zarbo, Ranieri, y el más joven Smirnov pero no había rastro del capitán Strauss.

-Buenos días Capitana Zoe- dijo Smirov extendiéndole la mano para que la estrechara. –Sargento Stan Smirnov a su servicio, somos del escuadrón de inteligencia del cuartel central de la policía militar, le pido una disculpa a nombre del capitán Strauss, no pudo presentarse hoy, está indispuesto - concluyo el chico soltando la mano de Hanji.

-No se preocupe sargento, ¿hay alguna indicación que el capitán Strauss le pidió que me transmita?- pregunto la chica.

-No capitana, solo traigo el archivo del caso y los formularios a llenar sobre la necropsia que pretendemos realizar.- le respondió el muchacho alegremente, era como ver a Hanji hablando con ella misma pensó Levi. –Es necesario que tres de nosotros permanezcan aquí arriba mientras bajamos a hablar sobre el caso, sargento Levi le voy a pedir que se quede aquí arriba y Ranieri y yo iremos con la capitana.

-No puedo permitir eso de ninguna manera- Contestó Levi sin perder la calma -me enviaron con ella específicamente para cuidarla, usted puede hablarnos a ambos del caso, dos cabezas, sobre todo las que ya se conocen piensan mejor que una.- dijo imponiéndose ante Smirnov que lo miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Sargento Stan, le agradeceré si me permite que el sargento Levi sea quien nos acompañe –intervino la chica evitando el conflicto –lo cierto es que es mi mano derecha y me ayuda a aclarar mi mente, verá soy un poco distraída- continuo la chica restándole importancia.

-muy bien Capitana como usted lo ordene.- le dijo el joven -Brown, Ranieri, Zarbo, ya lo saben, nadie entra por esa puerta sin autorización del capitán Strauss. – Levi y Hanji intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

Bajaron los tres las escaleras y Levi comenzó a encender las luces.

-Sargento Smirnov, ¿puedo confiar en usted cierto?- le dijo la chica.

-Por supuesto capitana- dijo extrañado con la pregunta.

-Entonces hay algo que tiene que saber, anoche cuando todos se fueron, bajamos a inspeccionar el cadáver, pensamos que la sustancia responsable podría evaporarse o ser desechada tras unas horas. –contó la joven no sin cierto temor.

-Sabía que lo haría es una mujer de ciencia- le respondió él –de hecho concuerdo con usted, no estuve de acuerdo con el capitán Strauss pero últimamente actúa extraño y es mejor no contradecirlo.

-¿Extraño en qué sentido?- lo cuestionó la chica.

-Se ausenta sin motivo aparente o se la pasa encerrado en su oficina.

-Dígame, sargento, ¿en algún momento las muertes han coincidido con el lugar donde el capitán se encontraba?- continuo Hanji.

-Ahora que lo menciona, no exactamente, pero él ha encontrado todos los cadáveres, ¿sospecha de él cierto?- terció el joven –para ser sinceros yo también, claro que es algo que no suelo decir a cualquiera pero estamos en confianza ¿no es así?.- Termino el muchacho.

-así es sargento, creo que antes de abrir el cuerpo necesito que me cuente todo relacionado a las muertes, todo lo que haya notado, días más frecuentes para encontrar algún cadáver, alguna seña particular, si son hombres mujeres, cuando iniciaron y después que me diga los lugares donde el capitán Strauss se encontraba. –Concluyó la chica.

El chico comenzó a contar el historial de los asesinatos.

-los asesinatos comenzaron hace dos meses, realmente no tendría porque ser alarmante, la gente muere todo el tiempo, al principio pasó desapercibido hasta que notaron un patrón en las muertes, ninguna era violenta, ninguna de las victimas estaba enferma en el momento de la muerte como para presumir una muerte por causas naturales, y además todos habían salido de prisión recientemente.

-¿Por qué delito?- interrumpió Hanji.

-Secuestro y trata de menores- dijo smirnov, al ver que la chica no le interrumpió, continuó con su historia. – cuando encontraron el cuarto cadáver nos llamarón porque ya había levantado temor entre los pobladores, el capitán Strauss acaba de regresar esa mañana de un prolongado descanso, nadie sabe exactamente donde había estado –hizo una pausa – los primeros 3 cadáveres eran de hombres el cuarto que cayó fue en la mañana del día que llegamos aquí y la víctima era una mujer.

-¿Existe la posibilidad, aun teniendo a Strauss como sospechoso de que pudiese envenenar a la mujer y que el veneno tarde unos días en surtir sus efectos? –Intervino Levi – de no ser así ese lapso en que el no estuvo aquí lo elimina como sospechoso.

\- o podría tener cómplices- sugirió la joven –¿Hay algún otro dato relacionado a las muertes?

-Vera al no contar con nadie capacitado para realizar una necropsia me limitaba a inspeccionar los cuerpos, encontré que tenían una descomposición muy acelerada y un olor distinto a la que emiten otros cadáveres, la verdad es que evitamos abrir los cadáveres así que cuando ocurre una muerte en la capital y se sospecha de que fue asesinado solo los inspeccionamos, salvo yo, el resto no cuenta con muchos conocimientos científicos, y claramente mis habilidades y las suyas capitana no tienen punto de comparación, a su lado solo soy un aficionado.

-Sargento confío en su buen juicio, ¿tiene bocetos de las victimas anteriores cierto?, también necesito los nombres, puede que lo del capitán Strauss sea solo una corazonada, sin pruebas no podemos demostrar nada. -el joven sacó unos papeles de la carpeta que llevaba consigo.

-Los cuerpos no fueron identificados, como ya se lo conté todos son ex convictos, tome – le dijo extendiéndole las hojas, estos son los dibujos que hice de sus caras. –la chica observó los papeles con mirada inquisitiva. –Sargento voy a necesitar el expediente del capitán Strauss, ¿puede conseguirlo verdad? – el joven la miró.

-Capitana a menos que tenga una razón tangible para pedir su expediente me temo que no podemos conseguirlo, necesitamos por lo menos una prueba en concreto, sugeriría que hagamos la necropsia al cadáver de este hombre y dependiendo de lo que encontremos calcular nuestro siguiente paso.

-Creo que eso no será necesario -Respondió Levi que estaba junto al cadáver levantando la sábana, ambos se acercaron y en efecto no era necesario, el rostro de ese hombre estaba carcomido en la parte de la boca y lucía una hinchazón en la garganta, levantaron su camisa y a la altura de su estómago tenía una llaga.

-Levi pásame unos guantes y un recipiente como el de ayer, creo que puedo arrancar un trozo de su carne. – Levi la observó con un gesto de asco e hizo lo que le pedía.

La joven tomo uno de los trozos de carne y lo colocó en el recipiente.

-Sargento- dijo dirigiéndose a Smirnov –Me imagino que usted inspeccionaba los cadáveres de inmediato, ¿Qué hacían con ellos después?

-Ninguno tenía parientes así que los incinerábamos, jamás llegue a verlos en este punto de descomposición, creo que es el veneno el que está provocando esto.

-no hay duda –dijo Levi.

Los chicos se sentaron mientras Hanji iba de aquí allá por el laboratorio abriendo estantes y sacando cosas, pasados varios minutos la joven, se acercó a ellos nuevamente.

-Como lo pensé la sustancia que encontramos anoche en su lengua corresponde a un veneno hecho con plantas, además –prosiguió la chica – todo rastro de veneno ha desaparecido de los tejidos.

-¿Qué clase de planta es? –Dijo Smirnov.

-Es curioso – contestó la chica con una sonrisa misteriosa y ajustándose las gafas. – esta planta solo crece en la capital, ¿y que división del ejército está ahí?

-La policía militar- terció Levi.

-¿Usted como sabe de esa planta capitana? –planteo el chico.

\- mi padre sirvió a la policía militar y cuando era niña vivíamos en la capital, siempre he sido muy curiosa y descuidada, trasplante una de estas al jardín de mi casa, y un día nuestro perro amaneció muerto, mis padres pensaron que era la planta y la sacaron de la casa pero no estuve segura de que fuera así hasta el día de hoy. –les relato la joven con una nostálgica mirada.

-aún ahora no podemos acusarlo- dijo Levi -no tenemos pruebas concretas, sargento Smirnov, ¿usted tiene acceso a la oficina del capitán Strauss, si fue él debe tener la planta en algún lugar.

-Creo que sé a qué punto te diriges-dijo Hanji- creo que puedo sintetizar el veneno y encontrar un antídoto y así probar cuánto tarda en surtir efecto.

-¿es indispensable tener la planta para hacer el antídoto?- dijo Smirnov.

-No, pero es necesaria para el experimento.- Le contestó Levi seriamente.

-¿Puede hacerlo por nosotros sargento? – dijo la chica.

-Cuente con ello capitana.- le respondió el sargento poniéndose de pie y haciendo el saludo militar.

-La planta que debe buscar tiene flores muy pequeñas de un tono violeta, sus hojas son grandes y lustrosas, tiene algunas espinas con una punta e tono naranja, necesito que me traiga un par de hojas con todo y tallo, en cuanto al antídoto, creo que ya se lo que ha de emplearse.

-la traeré capitana- dijo Smirnov subiendo las escaleras.

Levi y Hanji se quedaron solos, ella se levantó buscando ciertas plantas secas en los estantes que pudieran contrarrestar los efectos del veneno, no tardó mucho en dar con la formula exacta contra el veneno.

-Pasiflora, Romero, riñón de cordero disecado y mandrágora.–comento la chica emocionada con su descubrimiento.

-¿funciona?- le dijo Levi.

-Sí, coloque unas gotas sobre el trozo de carne que tomé del cadáver y frenó su descomposición. –hizo una pausa. –pues solo hay que esperar por la planta para sintetizar el veneno, no será complicado, hasta un novato podría hacerlo, me pregunto qué sabor tendrá, bueno creo que lo averiguare cuando lo beba. – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- le dijo Levi exasperado- ¡estás loca! No voy a dejar que hagas una tontería como esa.

-Soy una científica, experimentar está en mi naturaleza, lo hare por el bien de..

-¡No! – Exclamo Levi molesto –Tu eres en esta misión la única irremplazable, yo puedo ser sustituido por otro, pero tú no, yo tomaré el veneno, no puedes darte el lujo de morir, cuatro ojos apestosa.

-Levi… - dijo la chica quedándose sin palabras.

-Es la verdad, además confío en que el antídoto funciona.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Levi le daba vueltas a todo aquello en su cabeza, ¿lo hacía solo por la promesa que le había hecho a Erwin?, quizá él tenía una razón más poderosa, le importaba esa cabeza hueca, sintió una presión extraña en su pecho y cierto nerviosismo, no le temía a la muerte, realmente siempre había estado preparado para morir, no, ese nerviosismo no tenía nada que ver con la muerte.

Las horas pasaban, entre sus cavilaciones Hanji concluyó que si en efecto encontraban la planta en la oficina de Strauss podría rendir un informe y solicitar el expediente, sí, eso debía hacer, al revisarlo podría encontrar la razón, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué había elegido matar específicamente a esos ex convictos?

Smirnov apareció al caer la tarde, con la planta que ella le había pedido.

-Me costó distraerle para conseguirla, como usted pensó la tenía en su oficina incluso hablo de más cuando le pregunte por ella, dice que leyó en un libro de botánica sobre sus efectos adversos pero que le parece una planta ornamental muy atractiva.- dijo el joven.

-Gracias espero tener esta sustancia mañana por la mañana. – Puede retirarse, y esté al tanto de cualquier cosa sospechosa, no bajes la guardia.

El muchacho se retiró junto con los hombres de la policía militar que hacían guardia en el interior de la casa.

-Levi deberías subir a cenar y tratar de descansar, tardare bastante, no dormiré hasta que tenga el veneno.

-Está bien- dijo el dándole la espalda –lo hare porque te gusta la privacidad en tu laboratorio.- subió las escaleras, cenó en solitario y subió a su cuarto, era raro en el pero no le apetecía bañarse, se desvistió dejándose solo la ropa interior, entro en la cama y se quedó dormido, no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido cuando Hanji entro gritando en su habitación, él se levantó arrojando la sabana a un lado.

-Levi –gritaba la chica – Lo conseguí, tenemos el veneno.

-Me asustaste- le dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo. –Bien, ahora dámelo, me lo tomaré ya mismo.

-Pero Levi…

\- no soy diferente del resto, todos hemos venido a este mundo a morir- dijo arrebatándole el frasco; colocó la botellita en sus labios y sin vacilar se tomó la sustancia, sintió como le abrazaba la garganta, pero nada más.

Hanji lo observaba y una lagrima cayó por su mejilla; él se le acercó con decisión, la tomo del brazo y la jaló hasta la cama; la chica lo siguió sin protestar, se dejó tumbar en la cama y acto seguido Levi le planto un beso, no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, ella tampoco, pero le devolvió un profundo beso que la dejo sin aliento, permitió que el chico se acostara entre sus piernas, mientras lo seguía besando sintió como la mano del chico comenzaba a subirle la falda, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar su buen juicio parecía estar nublado, se sentía fuera de sí, cuando el joven comenzó a besarle el cuello, soltó un gemido, ella seguía cediendo, su mano subía cada vez más, sentía su corazón latir ferozmente; entonces todo se detuvo tan rápido como había comenzado el chico se levantó y ella seguía en una especie de transe sobre la cama.

-Hanji, yo, esto no está bien –le dijo Levi tapándose el rostro aun sin creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer. –Perdóname no se en que estaba pensando.

La chica se levantó sin decirle nada, Salió de la habitación mientras Levi la observaba.

Entró al baño precipitadamente, ¿que era ese sentimiento?, ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar con esa facilidad? Se miró en el espejo, el corazón aun le latía apresuradamente, observó su rostro y cuando llego a la altura de su cuello descubrió un moretón, era el lugar donde Levi le había besado, se sonrojó.

-No Hanji, no puedes permitir que esto vuelva a pasar – le dijo a su reflejo, se cerró la blusa hasta el cuello ocultando la marca, se ajustó el chal de tejido y fue escaleras abajo, era muy entrada la noche pero debía enviar el informe para solicitar el expediente de Strauss, salió a la calle y se apresuró por las calles oscuras, un escalofrío recorría cada parte de su ser al observar los lugares donde de niña revolvía entre la basura pero no cedió, torció por una calle donde si mal no recordaba estaba el cuartel improvisado que usaba la policía militar cuando se transportaban ahí, cuando vivió con los Smith solo en una ocasión había ido, pero esa clase de lugares no solía olvidarlos.

Una sombra se acercó a sus espaldas y la arrojó contra la pared.

-capitana Zoe creí que le habían prohibido salir de la casa- Le dijo Strauss en tono amenazante.

-Creyó mal – le contestó mordazmente la chica mientras se lo quitaba de encima.

\- ¿Qué llevas ahí guapa?.

\- tú condena.

-¿sí? Pues aunque consigas mi expediente no tienes forma de probar nada, yo no estuve aquí cuando asesinaron a esa mujer- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa de satisfacción…

Levi salió de su cuarto decidido a hablar con Hanji de lo ocurrido, la busco por todos lados pero no la encontró, al acercarse la entrada principal noto que no tenía seguro, asomó su cabeza y vio unas pequeñas huellas marcadas en el fango.

-¡Hanji! ¿Dónde estás?- dijo corriendo por las calles desiertas…..

*la duración del viaje desde la muralla Shina hasta Gengenbach es de un día y medio, el viaje ida y vuelta es de 3 días, por lo que se estima que 3 días es el tiempo en que tarda el veneno en actuar.


	5. Renacer

Hola lectores bonitos, sigo checando los Reviews y me dan muchas más ganas de escribir, este capítulo fue más sencillo al momento de escribirlo y me pareció oportuna la intervención de un par de personajes, casi lloro con esa parte, espero que disfruten el capitulo y buen fin de semana, nos leemos pronto.

* * *

Sus ojos se encogieron por el miedo, Strauss la tenía acorralada, cerro los puños sobre su garganta, no podía respirar, ¡se ahogaba!, la desesperación se apoderó de ella, trató de patearlo pero fue en vano, su cuerpo no le respondía, de repente todo se puso negro, sintió su cuerpo caer sobre las piedras y un líquido corriendo por su pantorrilla, escucho los gritos de Strauss y otra voz también conocida, era Levi, abrió los ojos y vio al joven de cabello negro propinándole una golpiza a Strauss.

-¡Corre! –le dijo Levi , ella se levantó como pudo y con las hojas del informe aun arrastradas corrió hacia el cuartel, tuvo suerte, las luces estaban encendidas, aporreo la puerta y acto seguido abrieron, al fondo de la estancia pudo ver al comandante Pixies.

-Comandante Pixies- dijo la chica irrumpiendo en el salón.

-¿Quién es usted? – dijo el sin inmutarse.

-Capitana Hanji Zoe, escuadrón de investigación de la Legión de reconocimiento –Dijo la chica casi sin aliento.

-Capitana- dijo el hombre levantándose –Discúlpeme pero no la reconocí sin uniforme, ¿Por qué llega tan agitada y a esta hora de la madrugada, siéntese.

-No, comandante Pixies, es una emergencia, necesito el expediente del capitán Strauss.

-¿El expediente del capitán Strauss? Explíquese.

-Tengo al capitán Strauss bajo sospecha de los asesinatos, no puedo decirle todo ahora, pero si baja por esta calle encontrara al Capitán Strauss peleando con el Sargento Levi, Strauss trató de lastimarme –dijo la joven levantando su falda y mostrando su pierna ensangrentada.

-¿Comprende que su acusación es muy grave verdad capitana?

-Sí señor, tengo las pruebas pero por favor apresúrense – dijo ella en tono suplicante.

\- Arnau- dijo Pixies dirigiéndose al hombre alto que la primera noche había conducido a Levi y Hanji a la casa. –Lleve a su escuadrón y hágase cargo de la situación, arreste a los dos si es necesario, la capitana y yo tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

Los hombres salieron corriendo del cuartel dejándolos a solas.

-Capitana confío en lo que usted me dice, pero necesito alguna prueba para traer el expediente.

-Él lo confeso cuando subía hacía aquí, llego por mi espalda y me azotó contra la pared, me dijo que aunque consiga el expediente no podré probar nada, que él no estaba en la ciudad cuando murió esa mujer.

-¿y tiene forma de probarlo capitana?- dijo Pixies interesado.

-Sí, pero harán falta 3 días.

-¿cómo está tan segura?

-Logre sintetizar el veneno que se usó en las victimas, la planta la encontramos en la oficina de Strauss, y tengo el antídoto.

\- ¿y tiene la intención de probar el veneno en alguien? –dijo con un brillo de satisfacción en la mirada.

-El sargento Levi lo bebió hace una hora aproximadamente –dijo la chica cabizbaja.

-Ya veo, si usted no estuviera tan segura de que fue él, no habría permitido que el sargento Levi tomase el veneno y con ello probar la vinculación del Capitán Strauss a esa muerte en específico; me ha convencido, mandaré por el expediente de Strauss; sin embargo capitana, creo que usted aún tiene más que decirme.

La chica le dio la espalda.

-comandante Pixies, usted sabe la razón y en qué circunstancias fui adoptada por el capitán Smith, sé que usted no fue participe del caso, usted aun no era nuestro comandante general, por lo tanto dudo que conozca los rostros o los nombres de los involucrados –la chica hizo una pausa –Las víctimas de estos asesinatos son los mismos que mantuvieron a varios niños y a mí en esa casa, como es natural todo eso está registrado en mi expediente, puedo creer que Strauss es una víctima como yo y esto se trata de una venganza.- la chica levantó el rostro – aun así eso no le da derecho para asesinar.

Pxies soltó una carcajada.

-Eso es digno de la hija adoptiva de Smith.

Arnau y sus hombres entraron sujetando a Strauss y a Levi; el capitán tenía la camisa hecha jirones y un hilo de sangre corría de su nariz, Levi tenía el ojo amoratado y el labio sangrante, Levi la miró a los ojos y ella le desvió la mirada, aun no olvidaba lo que había pasado en su habitación

-Caballeros –dijo Pixies dirigiéndose a ambos –ya escuche la historia a manos de la capitana Zoe, aun así los dos permanecerán arrestados hasta que se aclare la situación, llévenselos.

Dos de los hombres a cargo de Arnau bajaron por el sótano donde ella supuso estarían las celdas.

-Capitán Arnau – dijo Pixies dirigiéndose al hombre alto –tráigame el expediente de Arnau, recientemente se trasladó una copia del archivo de todos los elementos en la base de la policía estacionaria, quiero ese expediente antes de pasado mañana.

-Si comandante – dijo Arnau haciendo el salido militar, Pixies le entrego un papel que acababa de escribir y firmar.

-Con esto no tendrá problemas, entrégueselo a Riko Brenszka. –dijo como despedida; el hombre salió apresurado del cuartel listo para cumplir su misión.

-Capitana voy a ordenar que se inspeccione la oficina del capitán Strauss que está en este mismo recinto, aunque claro, está bajo llave, despreocúpese.

-Comandante Pixies – dijo uno de los hombres de Arnau – ya tenemos a los prisioneros en sus celdas.

-Bien Lamou, acompañe a la capitana Zoe a la casa en la que se está quedando, lleve a sus hombres y hagan guardia, su capitán tuvo que salir de urgencia- terminó Pixies.

-Si señor- dijo mientras se dirigía al sótano y llamaba a los otros 3.

-Comandante Pixies –Dijo Hanji –Antes permítame curar las heridas del Sargento Levi.

-Adelante, el botiquín está abajo- dijo Pixies dejándole el paso; la joven bajo y encontró a sus escoltas conversando.

-Capitana Zoe disculpe ya íbamos a subir- dijo un joven pelirrojo con un tono nervioso.

-No se preocupen, caballeros ¿podrían dejarme a solas? –Los hombres se observaron y subieron las escaleras dejándola a solas con Levi y Strauss que estaban en celdas separadas, localizó rápidamente el botiquín y lo abrió sobre la única silla que estaba en la estancia; Levi trataba de no observarla, aun se sentía avergonzado.

-¿Podrías dejar de fingir que no estoy aquí y acercarte?- dijo mientras mojaba una bola de algodón en desinfectante; el joven la miro de soslayo, se separó de la pared e hizo lo que ella pedía, la joven tomo un paño para limpiarle la sangre y se acercó a la reja.

Comenzó limpiando su labio con cuidado, ya se veía morado y algo hinchado, le preocupo que el veneno impidiera que sanaran de forma adecuada.

-¿estas molesta?- dijo Levi interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica, ella se demoró unos minutos en contestarle.

-No, no lo estoy, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- dijo en tono serio mientras pasaba por la herida la bola de algodón, se hizo el silencio mientras seguía limpiándole la herida del labio. –no te muevas – le dijo acercándose con una navaja a su ojo.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo asustado.

-si no lo hago se hinchará más y no podrás ver – dijo deteniéndose –tú eliges.

-Está bien, hazlo, me lo merezco – la chica acercó su mano con cuidado y corto en el parpado de Levi, la sangre brotó cayéndole por un costado de la cara; se volteó buscando otro paño para limpiarle el rostro.

\- Es mentira, no mereces esto, lo que paso también fue culpa mía- le respondió en tono serio; tomo otra bola de algodón y comenzó a limpiar el corte en su parpado –No pienses en ello, yo, no estoy molesta, hay otras prioridades – la chica tomó una gasa y la corto en dos trozos pequeños que fijo en el parpado y en el labio de Levi.

-Descansa ¿sí?- le dijo ella aun sería –no le des tantas vueltas es solo que…. aún no se cómo reaccionar, la chica le dio la espalda mientras guardaba las cosas con que lo había curado.

\- ¿a mí no me vas a atender guapa?- dijo Strauss en un tono burlón, Levi lo observó con una mirada asesina, acto seguido la chica destapo la botella que contenía el alcohol y se la arrojo a Strauss en la cara que soltó un grito de dolor.

La chica salió a la estancia, Pixies ya no estaba ahí, solo sus escoltas.

-La seguimos capitana – le dijo Lamou – abriendo la puerta y dejándola pasar.

Ella salió en silencio mientras los cuatro hombres, la seguían, tras caminar durante varios minutos llegaron a la casa, abrió con facilidad Levi no había puesto el seguro, entro y dejo que los cuatro hombres entraran detrás de ella cerrando la puerta con seguro; la chica se dirigió a la cocina dispuesta a poner algo de café para sus escoltas.

-Capitana – dijo Lamou acercándose a ella. – no hace falta nosotros nos encargaremos, descanse - la chica no protesto y subió las escaleras, recordó su pierna ensangrentada entro al baño y enjuago la herida con agua, no se veía profunda y había parado de sangrar, se dirigió a su cuarto, se tumbó sobre la cama sin desvestirse, no podía dormir, todo había pasado muy rápido, y lo que paso con Levi le intrigaba, quizá realmente lo quería, quizá solo se dejó llevar por que se sentía cansada, se tumbó sobre su costado y tras varios minutos se quedó dormida.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, ya parecía ser tarde, se había quedado dormida con los lentes puestos, salió del cuarto dispuesta a tomar un baño cuando escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

-Capitana, al fin despertó el comandante Pixies quiere verla- decidió que el baño podía esperar, entro nuevamente a su cuarto y se puso un pantalón y una camisa azul , se calzó los botines y se cepillo el pelo recogiéndolo en una coleta alta, volvió a ajustarse los lentes, entro apresurada al baño y tras cepillarse los dientes corrió escaleras abajo.

-La veo de mejor humor – le comento Lamou alegremente.

–usted me recuerda a uno de mis subordinados- le dijo la chica.

-La escoltaremos de vuelta al cuartel, parece que ya han revisado la oficina de Strauss.

\- deme un minuto Lamou –la chica bajo corriendo al sótano y tomo las muestras que habían tomado del cadáver que ya no estaba ahí, probablemente ya lo habían llevado a incinerar.

Salieron al cálido sol de mediodía y se apresuraron a llegar al cuartel.

La oficina de Strauss que se encontraba en la parte superior del cuartel estaba abierta, Pixies y el escuadrón de Strauss lo habían inspeccionado y en efecto habían encontrado la planta y un libro de botánica.

-Capitana Zoe creo que vamos por el buen camino –Le dijo Pixies con su tono sereno de siempre. -¿Qué espera encontrar en el expediente de Strauss?

-El pasado que quizá nos conecta, y saber si esto se trata de una venganza- concluyo la chica.

-todo apunta a que tendremos el expediente mañana por la noche quizá más tarde, debe estar consiente capitana que si el sargento Levi muere o llega al punto de que necesitemos administrarle el antídoto antes del tercer día Strauss quedará libre y usted tendrá que responder por sus actos ante el tribunal militar.

-Estoy consiente de ello comandante- dijo la chica.

-Si quiere ver cómo está el sargento Levi es libre de ir a verlo, de momento no tengo más asuntos que tratar con usted. –el comandante bajo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, ella se quedó parada unos minutos y después bajo por las escaleras hacía las celdas; Strauss estaba dormido, Levi se encontraba sentado en el suelo apoyando su cabeza contra la pared, al ver que ella se acercaba, retiró un poco la cabeza del muro; se veía ojeroso y sudado, su respiración parecía normal aún no había signos de que el veneno lo estuviese matando, la chica se sentó en la silla y permaneció en silencio unos minutos.

-odio estar encerrado –dijo Levi de pronto – no lo soporto, ¿han descubierto algo nuevo?

-mis sospechas parecen ser ciertas pero, aun no han llegado con el expediente. – la chica aún se sentía extraña hablándole.

-¿Qué has pensado? –le dijo el refiriéndose a lo que la chica aun no podía olvidar.

-¿quieres saber que pensaba cuando me besaste? – dijo ella apenada- La verdad es que estaba tan sorprendida que me paralicé, aun ahora no sé que pensar.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio; la chica se levantó dispuesta a salir.

-Cuatro ojos, lo siento.

Ella no le respondió y él se quedó a solas con sus pensamientos…..

El tiempo transcurría con aberrante lentitud, llegó la tarde del tercer día, aun nada, Pixies no había solicitado su presencia, él tiempo se les acababa, Levi seguía vivo pero no sabía cuánto más tardaría en actuar el veneno, no había dormido nada, sus nervios estaban alterados y su temple amenazaba con romperse; la noche sucedió a la tarde rápidamente, la chica se había puesto un chal de tejido que Levi le había regalado el otro se había llenado de sangre, estaba a punto de salir de la casa hacía el cuartel cuando con unos insistentes golpes llamaron a la puerta, abrió rápidamente y vió a Lamou.

-Capitana apresúrese, han traído el expediente del capitán Strauss –la chica salió de la casa rápidamente y corrieron por las calles hasta el cuartel; cuando llego el cuartel estaba abarrotado, el escuadrón de Lamou, Smirnov, Ranieri, Zarbo, Brown y Pixies formaban la comitiva, era la hora de la verdad, Pixies le entrego el expediente y rápidamente la chica se dirigió a los antecedentes que rezaban de la siguiente manera:

_''Abraxas Strauss vivió en un orfanato hasta la edad de 15 años cuando se enlistó en el ejército, antes de vivir en el orfanato fue rescatado por la policía militar de una banda de trata de menores en el pueblo de Gengenbach al oeste de la muralla María, en el historial médico que solicitamos encontramos tratamiento por quemaduras de diferentes grados, presenta una marca con forma de serpiente en la parte inferior izquierda de la espalda, no obtuvimos más datos de su vida antes de que fuese obligado a pedir dinero en las calles''_

Debajo de ello estaban los nombres de la banda de secuestradores entre los que figuraba el de una mujer.

La chica sintió un escalofrió, con una mueca de satisfacción pasó entre los hombres, abrió la puerta del sótano y corrió por las escaleras, Strauss estaba sentado en el suelo y la observó al bajar las escaleras.

-Strauss Abraxas eres un cerdo –Pixies y algunos de los hombres comenzaron a llegar a la estancia, mientras escuchaban lo que la joven le decía a aquel hombre nadie noto que la respiración de Levi estaba entre cortada y que luchaba por permanecer consiente. –Te acuso formalmente frente al comandante Pixies de asesinato, todas esas personas estuvieron involucradas en una banda de trata de menores, fue un ajuste de cuentas, porque tú al igual que yo, estuvimos encerrados en este maldito pueblo bajo el yugo de esas personas- decía ella exasperada –eso no te da derecho a matar, y mereces ser castigado.

-con que leyó mi expediente capitana – Strauss soltó una carcajada –es simple para usted decirlo, fue adoptada por el capitán Smith, no tuvo que quedarse en ese orfanato donde teníamos que pelear por la comida, mientras tú te vanagloriabas en las riquezas del capitán nosotros seguíamos muriéndonos de hambre, pero no era totalmente tu culpa, si no de esa mujer y sus cómplices que nos robaron la inocencia, por eso me enlisté en el ejército, cuando me entere que salieron de prisión sentí la rabia fluir en mí, ¿acaso tu no la sientes?, estar en la policía militar tiene sus ventajas- concluyo el hombre – aun así mis palabras no constituyen una confesión- apuntó riendo. -la hija adoptada de Smith no tiene forma de probar mi culpabilidad, no hay forma de que prueben que mate a esa mujer, si fuera tu padre me darías vergüenza.

-mi padre se retorcería en la tumba si supiera la clase de cerdos que están en la policía militar.

-Han.. ji.. – le llamó Levi con una voz apenas audible tratando de incorporarse, acto seguido se desplomó en el suelo casi sin respirar.

A la chica se le encogieron los ojos por el terror, no llevaba el antídoto con ella, aun así fue capaz de lanzarle una última frase a Strauss.

-eso es lo que tú crees, ahora mismo voy a probarlo- Lamou, abrió la celda de Levi.

-Smirnov, valla a la casa y baje al laboratorio el antídoto está ahí, apresúrese – ordeno Hanji casi perdiendo la calma; Smirnov salió corriendo, la vida de Levi dependía de él.

Hanji entro en la celda de Levi y coloco la cabeza del chico en su regazo, aun respiraba, pero estaba más pálido de lo habitual, abrió los ojos y la miró, ella tomó su mano con fuerza.

-Resiste, el antídoto está en camino –entonces los ojos del joven se cerraron con fuerza y se sumió en un sueño del que nadie sabía si iba a despertar…

Se levantó del piso parecía estar solo en medio de la celda, podía ver los barrotes cerca, todo lo demás estaba totalmente negro, recordó el suave tacto de la mano de Hanji cuando sujetó la suya, el calor de sus labios y sus alegres ojos, no sabía si sería capaz de volver a sentir algo así, en el último segundo antes de cerrar sus ojos tal vez para siempre, al contemplar su rostro todo le quedó claro, el no veía a Hanji como su amiga, una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, provenía de una luz muy blanca no muy lejos de él, camino hacia la voz.

-¡Aniki! –Gritó Isabelle mientras llegaba corriendo para abrazarlo –Aniki ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le dijo soltándolo con una sonrisa triste, ¿has venido para que estemos los tres juntos de nuevo?.

-No seas tonta –dijo Farlan acercándose desde la luz – el aun no está muerto, ¿en qué piensas Levi?

-En Hanji, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ustedes partieron, ella es casi la única compañía agradable que tengo, es una lástima que hasta ahora me dé cuenta de lo que siento por ella.

-Siempre has sido muy torpe para estas cosas – le dijo el chico pasándole el brazo por los hombros. –viejo no te rindas, aun no es tu momento.

-sí, mi hermano mayor es muy fuerte y aunque te extrañamos aun no es momento de que nos reunamos para seguir planeando el siguiente atraco – dijo la muchacha con una enorme sonrisa.

Levi los miró, tenían razón

-Hermano – le dijo Farlan – pelea hasta tu último aliento si lo consigues considéralo un renacimiento, una segunda oportunidad, no la dejes escapar, mujeres así solo una vez en la vida.

-Si no lo logras – le dijo Isabel tomándolo de las manos – te acompañaremos y caminaremos juntos hacia luz, Pase lo que pase Farlan y yo estaremos desde aquí cuidando de ti siempre.

-¿la muerte es dolorosa?- les pregunto mientras observaban la luz.

-Es menos dolorosa que el hambre y que la humillación de buscar entre los basureros. –dijo Farlan sonriendo….

Smirnov llegó corriendo con la botellita de antídoto, Hanji la abrió apresuradamente, abrió la boca de Levi y vació la botellita rogando por que no fuera tarde, volvió a tomar su mano que estaba poniéndose fría y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Por favor Levi, despierta….


	6. No pude decírtelo

Hola nuevamente, les traigo la continuación, lamento haber cortado el capitulo anterior de esa manera pero eso le da emoción al asunto, bueno sin más de momento les deseo que disfruten este capitulo.

* * *

Ella seguía tomando su mano con fuerza, los minutos pasaban y la respiración del chico se iba por momentos, ¿era ese el momento de la despedida?, todos observaban a la espera de que un milagro ocurriese, un milagro que tal vez nunca llegaría; Hanji sentía como una daga atravesaba su pecho, y se clavaba justo en su corazón, si el moría una parte de ella moriría con él….

-Capitana Zoe – dijo Pixies en tono triste – es inútil –había transcurrido media hora, se habían llevado a Strauss amarrado para iniciar con el proceso de su juicio, las manos de Levi estaban totalmente frías, su pecho ya no subía al compás de su respiración pues esta ya no existía, su corazón había dejado de latir pero ella se negaba a separarse de él, contemplo el rostro de Levi las heridas no habían sanado, sin embargo su rostro no mostraba sufrimiento alguno, si alguien lo viese pensaría que se había quedado dormido; hicieron falta cuatro hombres para separar a Hanji del cadáver, las lágrimas de la chica corrían por su rostro, se sentía desesperada, quería que la sepultaran con él.

-Capitana, escúcheme, capitana -le decía Lamou con lágrimas en los ojos –El ya no está con nosotros, no se haga más daño –la chica se aferró a la chaqueta de ese hombre y rompió en llanto, ver llorar a una mujer nunca era fácil, pero ver llorar de esa manera a una mujer como ella que parecía tan fuerte, era desgarrador.

Era entrada la noche cuando llevaron el cadáver de Levi a los servicios funerarios para que lo arreglasen, por razones de tiempo, la Legión de reconocimiento no asistiría al funeral ni al crematorio, Hanji había sido escoltada por los hombres de Arnau a la casa donde había estado viviendo esos días, Lamou le había preparado un té para calmar sus nervios, en esos momentos los hombres estaban en la sala, el silencio era sepulcral, las cosas habían sucedido con tanta rapidez que nadie podía creerlo.

La chica se encontraba en la planta superior, había decidido tomar un baño, cuando entro en la estancia se dirigió hacia el espejo sobre el lavabo, en su cuello aun podía verse el lugar donde los labios de Levi se habían posado, la chica toco su cuello, mientras el torrente de sus pensamientos amenazaba con ahogarla en un mar de lágrimas, como lamentaba no haber dicho nada, lo cierto es que desde que él la había besado comenzó a verlo de otro modo, era una estúpida, realmente ella quería a Levi como algo más, pero eso ya no importaba, jamás iba a poder decírselo, mientras se sumergía en la bañera recordó esos primeros años tras conocerse, incluso el día en que él llegó junto a Farlan e Isabelle, no podía decir que lo había amado siempre por que se estaría mintiendo, sin embargo al estar ahí sola con sus pensamientos, recordó cada uno de los momentos donde él la hizo sentir distinta, había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta, las lágrimas afloraron de sus ojos, las puertas del infierno habían sido abiertas en Gengenbach para ella nuevamente.

A varios kilómetros de allí un cansado Erwin recibía la noticia de la muerte de Levi, se dirigió a la habitación de Mike y lo despertó, los ojos del rubio se tornaron tristes.

-Ve a despertarlos a todos, no les digas nada, que se reúnan en el patio lo antes posible –dijo el abrumado comandante Smith.

Diez minutos más tarde y confundidos por la llamada, toda la tropa de la legión de reconocimiento se hallaba reunida esperando las palabras de su comandante.

-Sé que se están preguntando la razón por la que los reuní a esta hora – dijo dirigiéndose a ellos –acabamos de recibir noticias de la capitana Zoe y del sargento Levi – sintió un nudo en la garganta al pronunciar su nombre; entre la multitud un inquieto Moblit se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de Zoe temiendo lo peor, ¿que si no que malas noticias, es lo que podían llegar a esas horas?.

\- El sargento Levi ha muerto en el cumplimiento de su deber - la noticia les cayó como un balde de agua helada, los murmullos comenzaron a elevarse, Petra lloraba en silencio y Moblit estaba petrificado. – el sargento Levi era más que eso, era amigo, compañero y hermano, sus restos están siendo velados en Gengenbach, recibiremos a la capitana Zoe de vuelta con las cenizas dentro de tres días.- concluyó el rubio.

Ordenó que adoptaran el saludo militar y guardaron un minuto de silencio en honor de su compañero caído, el silencio de la noche era total como si la naturaleza misma mostrara sus respetos al sargento, Petra seguía llorando en silencio, miro al cielo mientras Moblit hacía lo propio, elevando juntos una plegaria para que el destino trajese a Hanji de vuelta sana y salva…..

Hanji había salido de la tina, estaba acostada en la cama donde Levi durmió los días antes de estar en prisión, su aroma aún estaba impregnado en la almohada, ella no había llevado ropa negra a ese viaje, lucía una falda de color verde seco y una camisa blanca sobre la que se había puesto el chal que Levi le había regalado tiempo atrás, había dejado su cabello suelto y tenía puestas las gafas que usaba cuando no salía a hacer trabajo de campo, escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y se levantó de la cama, era Lamou que le ofrecía su brazo para acompañarle hasta el lugar donde velarían el cadáver de Levi.

Ella se sentía fatal, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, no había dormido, faltaba poco más de una hora para que amanecería, el frío se pegaba a su piel, pero era un frío distinto, mas penetrante y agresivo que nunca, un frio que se había alojado en su corazón y permanecería allí siempre; llegaron a la funeraria y ya se encontraban ahí varios miembros de la policía estacionaria de las cercanías de Gengebach, el comandante Pixies aún no estaba presente, el ataúd aun no llegaba, la chica fue conducida a una silla y permaneció allí en completo silencio, habían transcurrido unos treinta minutos cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse, Brown, Ranieri, Zarbo y Smirnov (este último con el rostro abatido) llevaban en hombros el féretro, lo colocaron en el lugar acondicionado para esa función y tras abrir la tapa del mismo dejando expuesto el cuerpo del joven permanecieron de pie en las 4 esquinas del ataúd montando guardia en su honor; uno a uno los presentes, fueron acercándose a presentarle sus respetos al sargento Levi, era cierto el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad había muerto, Hanji no tuvo el valor de levantarse, aun no, verlo ahí tendido, mudo, ausente, terminaría de romperle el corazón.

Pasado el mediodía la sala de la funeraria se encontraba casi vacía, a excepción de Smirnov y Lamou que hacía compañía a la chica que se había negado a probar bocado, decidió entonces que era el momento de despedirse de Levi, se levantó mientras la mirada de ambos hombres la seguía, llego el ataúd y contemplo el rostro pálido de su amigo, sus heridas habían sido maquilladas y lucía un aspecto saludable y fuerte, conservaba su expresión de enfado permanente y el lacio cabello negro con la habitual raya en medio, entre sus manos tenía agarrada firmemente una rosa blanca, Hanji acerco una de sus manos y acaricio su mejilla, quería grabar su rostro en su memoria para siempre, posó su mano sobre las de él y en un susurro intimo que solo podrían escuchar ellos dos, confeso todo lo que llevaba guardado.

-Levi, te voy a extrañar, eres muy importante para mí, y ahora no sé cómo podré vivir sin tu presencia, lo único tuyo que llevare conmigo siempre es la marca de tus labios sobre mi piel ¿recuerdas que querías saber lo que pensé cuando me besaste? Mi mente se puso en blanco y mi corazón nunca había latido con tanta intensidad, después de ese día comencé a pensar en ti de manera diferente, en lo que podría pasar entre nosotros, en algo que jamás llegará, me siento estúpida y cobarde, tú ya no puedes escuchar mis palabras, me odio por que no pude decírtelo, Levi te quiero, una parte de mi hoy se va contigo. –las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Hanji e iban a parar sobre el mentón del chico, entonces como si un rayo de esperanza atravesara la estancia la mano de Levi tomó con fuerza la de Hanji.

-Deja de llorar cuatro ojos, tus lagrimas me están ensuciando- dijo Levi desde el ataúd mientras sonreía, lentamente abrió los ojos, la chica soltó un grito de asombro e inmediatamente Smirnov y Lamou se dirigieron hasta donde estaba ella, ante la mirada incrédula de los tres el joven se incorporó mirando confundido a su alrededor.

-¿alguien podría explicarme por qué estoy dentro de un ataúd?- ninguno contestó, la chica se abalanzó sobre el en un abrazo de reencuentro mientras lloraba de felicidad, Lamou salió corriendo de la funeraria avisando a todos que el sargento Levi había despertado, estaban ante un milagro.

Dentro de la funeraria Smirnov ayudo a abrir el ataúd y Levi salió de el de un salto; dejando a un lado la alegría que la embargaba la chica comenzó a pensar en una razón lógica por la que Levi había estado muerto y regresado a la vida, entonces lo recordó, existe un estado parecido a la muerte donde las personas parecían muertas, desaparecía todo signo vita, podía estar consciente o inconsciente y horas después despertar y recuperar todos sus signos vitales* si, eso debía ser, quizá alguna de los elementos del antídoto le había inducido a ese estado.

Pixies y los demás inundaban la habitación, estaban conmocionados, la chica se acercó al comandante tratando de explicarle lo que había pasado.

-Comandante Pixies, creo que la razón por la que el sargento Levi ha…

-No te esfuerces por explicarlo – dijo él interrumpiéndola –deja la ciencia de lado por una vez y celebra este milagro que la vida nos ha regalado. –la chica sonrió, tenía razón, no había explicaciones que dar, tenía a Levi de vuelta, debía aprovechar esa segunda oportunidad que la vida le estaba ofreciendo.

La noche sucedió rápidamente a la tarde, parecía que el tiempo había vuelto a transcurrir de manera normal, Pixies se encargó de todo el revuelo que había causado la situación y ya se encontraba de camino a Shina para el Juicio de Strauss, el escuadrón de Arnau y el de Strauss se habían retirado al cuartel improvisado de la policía militar para dejarlo limpio y volver a usarlo en un futuro, Levi y Hanji pasarían una última noche en Gengenbach y un cochero que la policía militar había contratado los recogería la tarde del día siguiente y los llevaría de vuelta al cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento.

Hanji y Levi se encontraban frente a la chimenea de la vieja casa donde se habían quedado esos tormentosos días, ninguno había dicho nada, ella aun no sabía si él había escuchado sus palabras ante el féretro, había recostado su cabeza en el regazo del chico y este acariciaba su cabello lentamente, Hanji interrumpió el silencio.

-¿Viste algo mientras estuviste inconsciente? – le cuestionó la chica.

\- para ser sinceros –le contestó el – vi a Farlan e Isabelle, ellos me hablaban y me pedían que no me rindiera, porque yo aún tengo cuentas pendientes en esta mundo, y les hice una promesa. –dijo guardando silencio.

-¿Qué promesa? – le pregunto la chica sentándose junto a él.

La miro a los ojos mientras contestaba su pregunta.

-les dije que no iba dejar que te me escaparas – la chica abrió sorprendida sus grandes ojos castaños –Hanji yo también te quiero. –entonces lo supo, él si escucho lo que le dijo mientras lo creía muerto. – no sé cómo, pero si se porque volví, la razón por la que luche en mi fuero interno fue volver a tu lado y seguiré luchando por que así sea.

La chica lo abrazo cariñosamente y el correspondió el abrazo

-y por si te lo preguntabas torpe cuatro ojos, escuche todas tus palabras –le dijo mirándola a los ojos, el joven acaricio lentamente el rostro de la chica –¿con que llevas mis labios marcados en tu piel? –le dijo de forma juguetona mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, acto seguido la beso, la beso como nunca había besado a nadie, la chica le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y se dejó envolver por el lento beso que el muchacho le ofrecía, era placentero sentir el calor del cuerpo de Hanji junto al suyo, la tomó en brazos y la acomodó gentilmente sobre sus piernas, quería que ese momento no se terminara jamás, jugueteo con sus dedos sobre la cintura de la chica memorizando cada centímetro de su abdomen, entonces el beso se volvió más profundo más ardiente, lentamente se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, ese beso era como despertar de la larga pesadilla que los había atormentado en ese pueblo, ella se recostó en el pecho del chico mientras escuchaba el latir acelerado de su corazón.

-¿Hanji, esta noche dormirás conmigo? Ya eres mi mujer. – dijo bromeando.

-Estás loco enano –dijo dándole un golpecito en el pecho -ni siquiera soy tu novia. – le dijo ella.

-¿y quieres serlo?- inquirió él.

-no, todavía no, es muy pronto –dijo ella levantándose de sus piernas, él también se levantó y la tomo de la cintura por detrás, se sintió un poco ridículo ella era algo más alta que él, aun así no le importó, la levanto de improviso con sus brazos mientras ella se tomaba de su cuello asustada.

-bájame –le dijo ella mirando al suelo.

-no, vendrás conmigo esta noche quieras o no.

La chica soltó una carcajada.

-¿debería asustarme? –le dijo ella acercando su frente a la del chico.

-No hare nada que tú no quieras –le respondió él.

La llevó escaleras arriba y entraron en la habitación del chico, la depositó sobre la cama, le quitó los botines que calzaba y el se quitó los zapatos, entro a la cama junto a ella y la beso suavemente, la chica lo contemplaba ante la expectativa.

-sabes estoy cansado –comentó él de pronto, -¿te importa si duermo en ropa interior? –dijo levantándose de la cama y desabotonándose la camisa, la chica no le dijo nada, contemplo la fuerte espada del muchacho deseando acariciarla con sus manos, a ella también le apetecía dormir, se quitó el chal de tejido y lo coloco doblado sobre la mesita junto a la cama, se quitó la falda haciendo lo mismo que con la prenda anterior, había comenzado a desabrocharse la camisa cuando el chico se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

-¿necesitas ayuda? – le dijo desabrochándole los botones de la camisa, ella no le dijo nada, dejo que el chico le quitara la blusa, el paso su mano por su espalda tocando las cicatrices, ella se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

-¿No te producen rechazo hacia mi estas cicatrices? –soltó la chica.

-No, cada cicatriz te ha hecho lo que eres- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella le sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla, se recostaron en la cama hundiéndose en el cansancio.

-Levi – le dijo la chica sonrojándose mientras se tocaba el cuello, él la observo captando el mensaje, no hizo nada, quería escucharlo salir de sus labios. –podrías.. be.. sar mi cuello como aquella vez – terminó la chica apenada, él le sonrió mientras se incorporaba y con cuidado colocaba su torso sobre el pecho de la chica, puso su rodilla entre las piernas de Hanji, y con lentitud acercó los labios a su cuello, noto como rápidamente la respiración de la chica se aceleraba, despacio poso sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello rozándolo a momentos con su lengua, la chica soltaba pequeños gemidos cuando lo hacía, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sonrojada, le quitó las gafas y las dejo en la mesita sobre su ropa, se acercó nuevamente y mordió suavemente su oreja, ella soltó un gemido un poco más audible que los demás, se sintió excitado al notar que la entrepierna de la muchacha se había humedecido, aun así decidió detenerse, era suficiente, no quería ir más allá, quería tener con ella un amor de cuento, dulce y melodioso, retiro su cuerpo, tomo las sabanas de la cama cubriendo a ambos, se recostó junto a ella y la abrazo protectoramente no sin depositar un beso en su frente, ella se refugió en su pecho y cedieron al cansancio cayendo en un sueño reparador.

_*__ se percibe a la catalepsia como un estado __biológico __en el cual la persona yace inmóvil, en aparente muerte y sin signos vitales, cuando en realidad se encuentra viva en un estado que podría ser consciente o inconsciente, lo que puede a su vez variar en intensidad__. (fuente wikipedia, para que les miento)._

**¿Que habían pensado? esta ya nos mato a Levi, pues no, solo fue una forma poco habitual de enfrentar a este par de tortolos con sus sentimientos, y nada más los dejo queriendo más, aun no pondré Lemmon, nos leemos pronto.**

**P.D. llore escribiendo la parte donde Hanji le dice a Levi sus sentimientos creyendolo muerto.**


	7. Rosas para Zoe

**_Los personajes que aquí aparecen y el mundo en el que se desarrolla la historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama._**

Moblit se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual esa mañana, los rumores ya confirmados de que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad había regresado de la tumba y el sin fin de especulaciones ridículas se esparcían como pólvora; ese día por la tarde Hanji y Levi volverían de la misión que casi le cuesta la vida al sargento. como siempre cuando la capitana se ausentaba él tomaba el mando del escuadrón de investigación, no habían avanzado mucho con los pendientes, y el día anterior lo habían dedicado a asear el laboratorio pues se encontraba en un estado poco higiénico.

Tenía libre ese día, era sábado, así que decidió ir al pueblo, estaba entusiasmado, después de tantos días al fin volvería a ver a Zoe, sonrió al pensar en la chica, aunque nunca lo dijese había estado enamorado de ella desde el día que la conoció…..

Su mente viajo años atrás a su primer día como reclutas, él en ese entonces no era muy alto y cuando fueron reunidos en el patio de entrenamiento le tocó junto a un hombre bastante afeminado que portaba unas gafas ovaladas, cuando el instructor se acercó hacía ellos se dirigió primero a su compañero.

-¡su nombre y su procedencia soldado¡- le gritó el instructor en la cara.

-Hanji Zoe de la capital señor- gritó una voz de mujer, lo que a Moblit le sorprendió mucho.

-¿para que se unió al ejercito si usted ya está acostumbrada a vivir entre los ricos? – se mofo el instructor.

-Para honrar a mi padre –respondió la chica orgullosa.

-¿Quién es su padre? –la cuestiono.

-El capitán Alger Smith Señor –el hombre la miro.

-¡Si espera recibir un trato especial, puede volver ahora mismo llorando con su padre!

La chica trago saliva sin decir nada.

-Como regalo de bienvenida para la hija de Smith cuando rompamos la formación va a correr hasta que se desmaye, que les quede claro, aquí todos son comida para titanes.

Moblit escuchaba sintiendo pena por la chica, y cuando vio que el instructor se dirigía a él, se le aceleró la respiración.

-¡su nombre y procedencia soldado! –le grito el instructor.

-Moblit Berner Distrito Utopía señor –le contesto, pero su nerviosismo era tal, que vomitó llenando la chaqueta del enfurecido instructor.

-Parece que usted quiere hacerle compañía a la hija de Smith, ¡comience a correr Berner! –le grito de manera amenazante –¿Smith que espera? Cambié de opinión, muévase, a correr –le gritó a la chica que comenzó a correr asustada.

Moblit se sentía patético, había vomitado al instructor y sido castigado en su primer día, el estómago le dolía, probablemente seguiría vomitando mientras corría, que ''asco'' pensó el muchacho, la joven lo alcanzó pronto, se le notaba agitada, volteo a verla, quiso saludarla pero temió vomitarla al hablar. Mientras hacía a un lado sus pensamientos la chica volteo a verlo a los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-¿Moblit verdad? Me llamo Hanji Zoe, si no quieres responder está bien – dijo apuntando a la mancha de vomito que el chico tenía en su camisa, él la miro mientras corrían lejos de la vista del instructor, adoró sus grandes y chispeantes ojos castaños, sus pequeñas y casi imperceptibles curvas y su cabello alborotado, se veía bastante frágil, desde su altura se percató de por que la había confundido con un hombre, bajo la blusa logró percibir un vendaje que lucía bastante apretado, se sonrojó y miró al frente mientras seguía corriendo.

Habían pasado varias horas, él se sentía mareado y los pasos de la chica a su lado se volvían cada vez más lentos, de pronto todo se volvió negro… cuando despertó vio a la chica sentada en una silla junto a la camilla en la que él se encontraba, parecía estar en la enfermería.

-Soy algo torpe –dijo disculpándose con la muchacha –te he causado problemas y apenas es el primer día.

-Claro que no – le dijo con un tono alegre –hoy he hecho un nuevo amigo, ¿podemos ser amigos verdad? –el estrecho la mano que la chica la ofreció y se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, desde ese momento se sintió atraído por esa chica delgada, de ojos expresivos y cabello alborotado.

Recordó también algunos años después de eso, cuando se graduaron y decidieron entrar en la legión de reconocimiento, para ese entonces ya eran muy buenos amigos y él disfrutaba cuidar de ella, la conocía muy bien y podía llegar a ser muy imprudente y hacerse daño, esa fue una de las razones por la que decidió seguirla a La legión de reconocimiento, él no se sentía realmente seguro de ingresar pero si era para estar a su lado poco importaba.

Ella se destacó rápidamente entre los nuevos por su inteligencia y habilidades, fue ascendida no mucho tiempo después de su llegada e incluyo en su equipo a Moblit lo cual lo hizo muy feliz, pasado el tiempo cuando la segunda epidemia azotó a la humanidad y los padres de Hanji murieron la chica se deprimió y él se encargó de consolarla y ofrecerle su hombro para llorar.

Con el paso de los días pronto notó como aquella chica pequeña que había conocido en sus años de entrenamiento se había vuelto toda una mujer, había crecido algunos centímetros, sus caderas se habían vuelto un poco más prominentes, pero aún conservaba esa mirada chispeante en sus ojos. Los años los habían vuelto más unidos él la ayudaba en todas sus investigaciones, bebían y en ocasiones incluso comían del mismo plato.

La admiraba, la quería, la deseaba, el amor le hacía sentir muchas cosas, incluso celos, el día que llego Levi y ella se mostro interesada por el pequeño hombresito no pudo dejar de sentirse de ese forma, pues desde ese día Hanji le prestaba más atención a ese individuo malhumorado, cada vez los veía más cercanos, incluso comenzó a ser excluido de las misiones como en esa ocasión, y ella partía sola junto con ese chico, ¿no era él acaso, lo suficiente hombre como para que le confiaran la vida de esa mujer? Detestaba escuchar de sus compañeros los comentarios despectivos que hacían de ella, era hermosa, es hermosa ''pensó'' no importa lo rara o excéntrica que fuese, lo infantil enérgica y risueña, no existían mujeres como ella, y eso la volvía única.

Volviendo al presente Moblit desmontó del caballo, había llegado al pueblo casi sin notarlo, caminó en busca de alguna chuchería que le gustara a la castaña.

-comprare dulce de leche y caramelo de tamarindo –dijo alegre, dirigiéndose a su caballo tormenta, Hanji le había puesto ese nombre, pues el caballo siempre se ponía contento cuando llovía.

Paseó por el pueblo comprando algunas otras cosas hasta que vio un puesto de flores, recordó que el día que ella cumplió 18 años el capitán Erwin Smith le había regalado un ramo de rosas blancas y a ella le habían gustado tanto que casi tumba al corpulento hombre.

-Disculpe –dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer que atendía el puesto -¿Tiene rosas blancas?.

-Si muchacho, ahh, eres de la legión de reconocimiento –le dijo apuntando a su capa –¿vienes a ver a una chica al pueblo y le llevaras rosas? O ¿son para alguna linda soldado? –termino mientras sonreía maternalmente.

-Sí, son para una soldado -dijo sonrojándose –¿podría darme dos docenas por favor?.

La mujer comenzó a juntar las flores y las envolvió en un papel transparente atándolas con un listón rojo que contrastaba, le colocó una tarjetita entre las rosas y se la entrego.

-¿Cuánto le debo señora? –dijo el joven

-100 pesos muchacho –él le entregó el dinero.

-Es una chica afortunada –le comento –se ve que eres un buen hombre, suerte muchacho –le dijo despidiéndose de él.

Llevar las cosas de regreso iba a ser una gran tarea, colgó las bolsas con dulces y sus cosas mientras montaba con el ramo en sus brazos, cuando llegó al cuartel bajo apresurado, dirigiéndose a su habitación -¿y ahora que Moblit? –se dijo cuándo se sentó en su cama mientras observaba las rosas.

-¿Qué le vas a decir, por qué demonios le compraste rosas? , y ¿si se enoja? o ¿si no le gustan? Definitivamente no puedo entregárselas nada más llegar, ahí estaría ese maniaco de la limpieza y Erwin, se las daré más tarde, cuando este sola; parece que ya llegan –dijo mirando hacia afuera y escuchando cascos de caballo y las ruedas de un carruaje.

El carruaje se detuvo en la entrada del cuartel, para cuando Moblit llegó, Levi estaba ayudando a bajar a Hanji y el cochero bajaba el equipaje de ambos jóvenes; ella lucía una sonrisa radiante y se abalanzó sobre su cachorro que ladraba contento de verla, él se acercó sin saber muy bien por que estaba ahí y pudo escuchar la voz de la muchacha.

-Oh, Erwin te extrañe mucho –le decía al cachorrito –a ti también te extrañe Erwin –dijo volviéndose al comandante, que la miraba con seriedad.

-¿Nunca cambias no es así? –le dijo Erwin abrazándola de manera paternal.

Levi los observaba desde no muy lejos mientras le recibía el equipaje al chochero.

-Capitana –le dijo Moblit sonriendo –¡Bienvenida! –la chica lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro y lo abrazó, el rodeo su cintura percibiendo el aroma de su perfume, el abrazo fue prolongado, él sentía que el corazón iba a salir de su pecho, ella también lo había extrañado; lentamente se separaron, Moblit le tomó las manos mientras le decía:

-Fui al pueblo, compre golosinas.

-¿tamarindo y dulce de leche? –dijo abriendo los ojos emocionada como una niña pequeña.

-aquí las tengo vamos, quizá tenga algo que contarme –dijo alegremente.

-ah, ¡si! –dijo ella –en realidad hay mucho que contar.

-¡Hanji! –escucho que Levi la llamada –tu equipaje no se carga solo, quieres que lo lleve a..

-no se preocupe sargento –dijo Moblit interrumpiéndolo y tomando la maleta de la chica. –yo me encargo de eso.

Levi le lanzó una mirada asesina que el muchacho ignoró, le ofreció su brazo a la castaña que aun cargaba al cachorro, fueron hacia el edificio donde estaba la habitación de la chica ante la mirada molesta de Levi.

Hanji solía descontrolarse al comer dulces, tras el quinto caramelo de tamarindo y haber acabado con el dulce de leche su nivel de hiperactividad se había elevado hasta las nubes, saltaba alegremente sobre su cama mientras Moblit un tanto asustado trataba de convencerla para que se detuviera, después de caer de la cama por segunda ocasión la chica se detuvo, aun no era tan noche pero le pidió a Moblit que se retirara y llevara a su cachorro al establo donde tenía su casita para poder ducharse y que si quería podía volver más tarde, el chico accedió, era la oportunidad que estaba esperando salió hacia las caballerizas llevando al perrito consigo y después fue a su habitación repasando mentalmente lo que le diría…

La chica tomo una ducha rápida le apetecía seguir conversando con su amigo y recostarse en su cama a descansar, después de todo la misión de la que acababa de volver había sido agotadora; una vez que se duchó salió hacía su habitación, al abrir la puerta vio a Levi sentado en su cama con los brazos cruzados y expresión de enojo.

-Cierra la puerta cuatro ojos –la chica hizo lo que le pedía pero no puso seguro –acércate –la chica obedeció pero acto seguido le dijo:

-¡¿Quién te crees para entrar en mi cuarto como si tal cosa?! –Levi la derribo fácilmente sobre la cama y le aprisionó las muñecas.

-No soy nadie pero puedo serlo, ¿por qué me ignoraste y viniste aquí con él? –dijo celoso refiriéndose a Moblit.

-yo no.. –dijo la chica desde la cama sin oponer resistencia; era cierto la emoción de ver a su amigo había hecho que lo ignorara, trato de evitar la mirada gris del chico. –Lo siento, él y yo solo somos amigos.

-¡joder Hanji! Dijo sin elevar la voz, haces que me ponga celoso –admitió él hecho una maraña de sentimientos –seguimos sin ser nada, y aun así –la chica liberó una de sus muñecas y acarició la mejilla de Levi que cerró sus ojos ante el contacto suave de su mano.

-podemos no ser nada, pero yo ya te elegí a ti –le dijo en un tono íntimo, el chico la miró a los ojos profundamente, ella se sentía hipnotizada por el calor que le ofrecía el cuerpo de Levi, la tenía acorralada, aun sujetaba una de sus muñecas y tenía la rodilla entre sus piernas, la chica se sentía acorde a ese momento tan acogedor, si algo ocurriese sería capaz de dejarse llevar, y ocurrió, el chico la besó dulcemente y ella le devolvió el beso pero de manera más profunda, eso pareció encender el deseo en el muchacho, ella solo llevaba un shorts y una blusa de tirantes, había olvidado ponerse sostén, cuando se dio cuenta él estaba levantado su blusa, el chico comenzó a besar su abdomen, los labios de Levi sobre su piel le proporcionaban una sensación deliciosa, comenzó a subir más y más casi hasta llegar a sus pechos, la chica estaba excitada, cada beso, cada lengüetazo sobre su piel la hacían gemir, además el chico tenía su rodilla demasiado cerca y la rosaba con ella cada que subía más por su abdomen, en un arrebato de placer comenzó a gemir su nombre.

Afuera un destrozado Moblit escuchaba atentamente como la mujer que amaba se entregaba a aquel hombre con el que él jamás podría competir, sus ojos se encogieron por la decepción, mientras sentía como su corazón se destrozaba abrazaba las rosas que había comprado con tanto cariño para ella, de pronto la puerta se abrió y un sonrojado Levi salía ocultando una erección, aun así el pequeño sargento notó su presencia y le lanzó una mirada triunfal mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, él se quedó de pie junto a la puerta aun sin creer lo que acababa de presenciar, las rosas se habían deshojado, las había estrujado demasiado, tanto como acababan de estrujar su corazón, caminó al patio y con sus manos deshojo las ultimas rosas que quedaban y las arrojó a la basura junto a su felicidad, parecía definitivo, había escogido a otro, ella nunca sería suya…

**en este capitulo quise darle algo de protagonismo a Moblit, yo misma me rompí el corazón imaginándolo, espero que les halla gustado, me alegra que les agrade esta historia, leo todos sus Reviews, ¡muchas gracias!, nos leemos pronto...**


	8. Alas y Rosas

Una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, he estado algo enferma y me sentía algo desanimada, pero hoy amanecí mejor y al fin lo terminé, en estos días también actualizare el fic de antes de que el sol se ponga y como si eso no fuera suficiente, publicare dos oneshot parte de los retos libres del foro Kunren Heidan, bueno espero sus reviews, nos leemos pronto.

_**Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**_

**Alas y Rosas.**

Moblit no se había presentado los últimos días, así que la carga de trabajo agobiaba a Zoe cuyo cabello pedía a gritos ser lavado, Erwin le había dicho que su amigo estaba enfermo, los proyectos no avanzaban, hacía días que no veía a Levi y el calor era tal que explotaría en cualquier momento.

-Oye Hanji..

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó la chica irritada volviéndose sobre si. –Ah, Erwin, yo, disculpa…

-Sé que el trabajo es mucho pero deberías relajarte –le dijo él mientras barajeaba unos folios que llevaba en las manos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más necesita Moblit de reposo?, no he tenido tiempo de verlo, estoy hasta el cuello –dijo la chica –por cierto ¿qué son esos papeles que llevas ahí? –agregó la castaña quitándose las gafas.

-De eso quería hablar –dijo el rubio –Moblit ha solicitado ser transferido a la policía estacionaria.

-Ah, bien, ¡espera! ¿Moblit que? –dijo la castaña entre molesta y sorprendida.

-Solicitó su transferencia a la policía estacionaria, y dado que es tu subordinado directo quiero saber si hay alguna razón para que haya solicitado tal cosa, no pienso firmarlo sin tu consentimiento –le dijo el hombre –Tómate un descanso y ve a hablar con él, soluciónalo, te recuerdo que estamos cortos de personal. –concluyó el rubio entregándole los papeles y saliendo del laboratorio.

La chica estaba molesta con Moblit, primero ausentarse por una supuesta enfermedad y después de la nada pedir traslado a la policía estacionaria, un científico no serviría en ese lugar, las grandes mentes y los más hábiles eran requeridos en la legión de reconocimiento.

Salió del laboratorio hecha una furia, por lo menos fuera el calor no era tan intenso como en su laboratorio, caminaba pisando fuerte y sin hablarle a nadie, giró a la izquierda en dirección a las habitaciones de los chicos y se topó de frente con Levi, salvo por él, el pasillo estaba desierto.

-Pareces molesta cuatro ojos. –le dijo el chico mirándola divertido.

-Deberías ser más amable de vez en cuando –lo atajó ella molesta.

El se acercó y la tomó de la cintura tratando de besarla.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! –le dijo la chica dándole un puñetazo en el pecho, el chico la soltó de golpe molesto.

-recordaré que eres una loca la próxima vez que trate de levantarte el ánimo. –le dijo el muchacho enfurecido mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Las palabras del muchacho le dolieron, pero eso solo logro enfurecerla más, siguió andando por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Moblit, le iba a escuchar, realmente estaba molesta, cuando llego al cuarto aporreo la puerta.

-Moblit, abre la puerta soy Hanji. –la chica seguía con el golpeteo en la puerta –Sé que estás ahí, es una orden, ábreme.

La puerta se abrió, la habitación estaba a oscuras y las pertenencias de Moblit estaban guardadas en varias maletas.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿acaso no estabas enfermo? –le dijo la chica furiosa, hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse.

-La verdad es que no estoy enfermo y me voy de aquí ¿Erwin no se lo dijo Capitana? –le dijo el joven en tono serio.

-Erwin me lo dijo pero él no firmará nada de tu traslado sin mi autorización –dijo la chica un poco más calmada. -¿Por qué has solicitado tal cosa?

-¿acaso importa? Y además ¿desde cuándo Erwin necesita tu autorización? –le contestó él de forma desdeñosa.

-lo hace porque eres mi subordinado y además mi amigo, ¿por qué quieres irte?

-No avanzamos con las investigaciones y no quiero seguir arriesgando mi vida –mintió el muchacho.

-Pensé que te gustaba el peligro y tienes una mente brillante, ¿vas a desperdiciar tus buenos años escondido tras una muralla? –dijo la chica cerrando la puerta tras ella y acercándose al muchacho. –no eres el Moblit que conozco, aquí hay titán encerrado –le dijo sonriéndole y apartándole los mechones rubios del rostro.

El chico estaba sentado en la cama la abrazó por la cintura y hundió su rostro en el abdomen de la chica, ella le acariciaba el cabello tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Hanji, Yo… Te quiero Hanji pero ya no lo soporto, no puedo seguir cerca de ti, eso me haría más daño, estoy seguro de que no puedes corresponder lo que siento, por eso me voy..

-Moblit, ¿es verdad lo que me estás diciendo? –inquirió la chica. –yo…

El joven acercó hacía él el rostro de Hanji que se esforzaba por no mirarlo, acercó sus labios y la besó tiernamente.

-Parece que interrumpo –dijo una voz conocida –cuando te desocupes ve al despacho de Erwin –los ojos de la chica se encogieron por el terror, Levi les hablaba desde la puerta –con permiso –dijo en tono molesto y azotando la puerta al salir.

Hanji apartó a Moblit de un empujón y le dio la espalda.

-Si quieres irte vete –dijo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas –no te voy a detener, salió lentamente de la habitación sintiéndose terrible, lo peor es que ella solo era víctima de las circunstancias, era su culpa que Levi estuviera molesto por no dejar que la besara, pero Moblit la había tomado por sorpresa, no quería romperle el corazón, era su amigo, pero no arriesgaría lo que Levi y ella sentían por algo así, se fue a la oficina de Erwin, antes de entrar se limpió las lágrimas de la cara; estaba por llamar cuando escucho la voz furiosa de Levi en el interior.

-Deja que lo trasladen a la policía estacionaría Erwin, solo es un estorbo para ella –le decía Levi.

-Eso no es algo que puedas decidir Levi –dijo el rubio en tono serio –creo más bien que es por alguna cuestión personal, así que lo siento pero no puedo aceptar la solicitud.

La chica llamó a la puerta y esta se abrió violentamente.

-Levi, yo –le dijo la chica en tono de disculpa.

-Apártate cuatro ojos, no hay nada que tenga que hablar contigo.

La chica entró abatida a la oficina de Erwin.

-¿Qué ocurre Hanji? ¿Lograste hablar con Moblit?

-Si Erwin y puesto que tengo problemas personales con él, te pido que seas tú el que tome la mejor decisión mis problemas no pueden afectar mi puesto en el ejército, soy una mujer profesional.

-No me sorprende viniendo de ti –le dijo el rubio serenamente –hablare con él, confía en mí, hare lo mejor, puedes retirarte. Por cierto hanji- añadió el rubio –tomate un descanso, por lo menos hasta pasado mañana tienes dos semanas sin salir del laboratorio. –terminó el hombre

-Sí, gracias Erwin –dijo la chica saliendo del despacho.

Un alboroto tremendo se escuchaba en el patio trasero, la chica se dirigió allí, como capitana mientras Erwin estuviese ocupado era su deber mantener el orden.

Corrió y para su asombro encontró a Levi y Moblit en el suelo del patio peleándose furiosos mientras su escuadrón y el de Levi trataban de separarlos sin éxito, ambos tenían la ropa manchada de sangre y se propinaban tremendos golpes por todo el cuerpo.

-No te quiero volver a ver cerca, pedazo de.. –la frase de levi fue cortada por el puñetazo que Moblit le soltó en la boca.

Hanji se armó de valor para separarlos, por alguna razón sabía que ella era la causa de la pelea.

-¡¿Me quieren explicar que pasa aquí?! –dijo la chica levantando la voz.

-Capitana –dijeron los integrantes de ambos escuadrones haciendo el saludo militar.

Levi y Moblit seguían rodando por el suelo, la chica se acercó y tomo a ambos por la chaqueta, por error recibió en el costado de la cara un golpe destinado a Moblit, la joven con todas sus fuerzas levantó a Levi y lo separo de Moblit, acto seguido le propino una patada en la entrepierna, lo soltó y el pequeño sargento cayó al suelo presa del dolor, Moblit la miró temiendo correr el mismo destino que Levi.

-Nifa llévese de aquí a mi escuadrón, Gunter, llévese al escuadrón de Levi y regresen de inmediato a sus labores.

-sí capitana –dijeron al unísono.

Los tres se quedaron solos en el patio, por suerte parecía que Erwin no había escuchado el alboroto, Levi seguía en el piso adolorido y Moblit estaba atónito; Hanji ofreció su mano a Moblit para que se levantara y a continuación hizo lo mismo con Levi, que aún aguantaba el dolor.

-Antes de que me digan por que armaron este espectáculo síganme. –les dijo la chica.

-¿para qué? –dijo Levi molesto.

-Para curar esas heridas, ¿acaso me creen inhumana?.

El chico no dijo nada su labio recién sanado había vuelto a abrirse, el corte se había vuelto más profundo y grande, se había golpeado la cabeza y había recibido un nuevo golpe en el ojo por lo que no protestó, la chica los condujo a su laboratorio hizo a un lado los papeles que estaban esparcidos por la mesa y puso el material de curación Moblit tenía varios golpes en la cara, la nariz sangrante y una herida abierta en el cuello, decidió comenzar con él, empezara con quien empezara ambos lo malinterpretarían; tomó un paño y limpio la nariz del muchacho, rogó que no tuviera alguna fractura.

-¿Te duele? –le dijo la chica.

-solo un poco, no es nada –le contestó él secamente.

-Eso no podemos saberlo. –determinó la castaña algo preocupada.

-Ya te dije que no es nada –le dijo apartándole la mano de forma brusca.

-Deberías agradecer que ella se preocupe por ti –Le dijo Levi lanzándole una mirada asesina.

Moblit bajó del banco en el que estaba y salió del laboratorio sin decir otra palabra, Hanji no lo detuvo tiro a la basura el paño con la sangre del muchacho.

-¿Tú también te irás de aquí haciendo drama? –le dijo la chica a Levi sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-no soy tan estúpido –dijo él en su tono habitual.

La chica tomó un paño y limpio el labio del muchacho.

-¿Sabes?, vas a necesitar sutura, es la segunda vez en poco tiempo que te revientan el labio, además sospecho que el veneno te dejó secuelas y tus heridas no sanan con normalidad- continuó la muchacha, estaba algo más tranquila.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Le preguntó él mientras ella pasaba el paño por su ojo -¿hacer qué? –dijo ella, temiendo la respuesta.

-Besarlo –dijo él en tono lúgubre.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo ella presionando de más el golpe en el rostro del muchacho.

-¡ayy! –Exclamo el muchacho –ten cuidado cuatro ojos.

-Yo no lo besé, el me besó, yo no haría algo así, además tú y yo no somos novios –agregó ella.

-Me estás diciendo que… -dijo el chico perdiendo el control.

-¡No! –Exclamó ella –aunque no seamos novios yo no haría algo así, sé que lo que viste te decía otra cosa y lo comprendo, pero ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy? –le dijo mientras lloraba débilmente. –si evite que me besaras hace un rato es porque no me he duchado en varios días, además estaba de mal humor –le confesó la chica. –Tengo mucho trabajo y el solo se fingía enfermo –agregó –discúlpame –le dijo apoyando su frente en el pálido hombro del muchacho mientras seguía llorando. –yo no he hecho nada.

Él la rodeo con sus brazos, ella no podía estarle mintiendo, realmente se veía abatida.

-Estábamos peleando por ti, en cierta forma quería que pagara por besar a mi chica, yo, no soporto que este cerca de ti, eso es todo, el me odia, tampoco me soporta, a veces uno hace tonterías por amor –concluyó el muchacho.

-Deberías controlarte, mira cómo te dejó –le dijo ella señalando el rostro amoratado del muchacho –déjame terminar de atenderte –agregó separándose de él y preparando el material para la sutura del labio –Por cierto tendré que informar a Erwin de esto, veré que me invento, lamento que seas castigado pero debo hacerlo.

El chico hizo un ademán despreocupado.

Tras varios minutos la chica terminó de suturar el labio del muchacho y limpio la herida.

-¿Estas molesta conmigo? –dijo de pronto el muchacho.

Mientras ella le cubría la herida de la frente con una venda.

-No, la verdad es que tu reacción era de esperarse –decía mientras guardaba su material en el botiquín –vamos necesitas cambiarte, cuando lo hallas hecho búscame tengo que llevarte ante Erwin –la chica se dio la vuelta dispuesta a ir hacía la puerta, pero él la tomó de la mano con fuerza.

-Yo prometí aquel día que si seguía vivo iba a luchar por ti, y eso haré – le dijo el muchacho apenado. –se mi novia.

Ella volvió sobre sus pasos y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

-es muy pronto Levi, solo hay algo de lo que no debes dudar, yo te quiero. –le dijo la chica apartándose de él.

-oye por cierto –agregó él en tono pícaro –¿No vas a curarme la entrepierna también? –ella se sonrojó recordando el día de su regreso al cuartel y la erección que había provocado en él. –Sólo bromeo –apuntó él –aunque podríamos quedarnos sin hijos –dijo en tono malhumorado.

-No creo que eso sea posible –dijo sacándole la lengua.

-¿te duele? –dijo el muchacho sintiéndose culpable.

-¿El golpe? No es nada, pegas como niña –dijo riéndose.

Levi fue a su habitación y ella fue a buscar a Moblit, lo encontró sentado en el patio trasero aún sucio.

-Necesito que me acompañes con Erwin, es una orden –dijo la chica en tono autoritario.

Él se levantó y lo condujo hacía los pasillos, de camino se topó con Levi que había cambiado su ropa.

Llegaron a la oficina de Erwin y la chica los hizo pasar.

-Erwin, hay algo que debes saber –dijo la chica en tono serio.

-¿Qué ocurre Hanji? –dijo el rubio levantando la mirada

-encontré a estos dos peleando como salvajes en el patio trasero, cure las heridas del sargento Levi pero Moblit se negó.

-¿Por qué estaban peleando? –inquirió el comandante mirándolos a los tres.

\- ¿no es obvio? –dijo Levi –Moblit se niega cumplir con su trabajo y Hanji se ahoga en medio de tantas tareas, sabemos que es cierto Erwin, el no está enfermo.

-Gracias Levi, pero ya habíamos aclarado eso, las decisiones las tomo yo. –le dijo Erwin –de modo que quieres que alguien ayude a Hanji, bien ayudaras a la capitana en todo lo que necesite hasta nuevo aviso –apuntó el hombre.

-¿Qué hay de mi escuadrón? –dijo el pequeño sargento

-ayudar a la capitana Zoe es trabajo extra, debe cumplir las actividades que se le asignen a su escuadrón. –Levi no dijo nada. –ahora, Moblit, dado que parece cierto que fingiste tu enfermedad y tras este escándalo temo que tengo que negar el traslado a la policía estacionaria, y para que no te sientas lejos de tu sueño limpiaras todos los cañones que estén en la muralla maría y darás mantenimiento a los rieles para moverlos.

-¿yo solo? –inquirió Moblit sin creer lo que le estaba pasando.

-Sí, el escuadrón de investigaciones tiene mucho trabajo para ocuparse con trivialidades como esas; Hanji –agregó –descansa unos días.

-si Erwin –dijo la chica agradecida.

-Retírense –les dijo a los tres.

Comenzaba a atardecer, ella sabía que nada volvería a ser igual con Moblit, no quería romper su corazón pero no podía corresponderle, Moblit los dejó solos, sin duda estaba molesto.

-¿sabes que es divertido? –dijo Levi esbozando una ligera sonrisa. –Erwin piensa que me castigo.

-y ¿no es así? –le comentó la chica.

-no, ahora puedo estar más tiempo contigo. –la chica le sonrió, aún se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado.

-¿y esa cara de loca? –le dijo el muchacho.

-es la única que tengo –dijo ella riendo.

-ya no importa lo que pasó –dijo tomándola de la mano….

La noche llegó pronto y una tormenta amenazaba por caer toda la noche, la chica salió de su habitación poniéndose la bata y corriendo hacía el establo donde su cachorro dormía, no le gustaba dejarlo fuera cuando llovía los truenos lo asustaban, abrió rápidamente la puerta, algunos caballos dormían, tormenta el caballo de Moblit lucía alterado, la chica se acercó y lo acarició.

-¿Qué pasa tormenta? –Dijo la chica tranquilizándolo –a ti te gusta la lluvia, ¿has visto a mi Erwin por aquí? –el caballo relincho y ella se apartó de su lado.

-Erwin, Erwin –dijo llamando al cachorro –ven aquí muchacho –un relámpago cruzó la noche iluminando el cuerpo sin vida del perrito, Hanji soltó un grito y comenzó a llorar, se acercó al perrito y lo abrazó, vio una nota a su lado con una letra casi ilegible.

_''considéralo un pago a cambio de quitarme lo que me pertenece''_

Fuera llovía a cantaros, la joven seguía abrazando al cachorrito muerto, no importaba cuanto se ensuciara o el frio que hiciera, no quería dejarlo, dejarlo allí innumerables veces lo había conducido a su muerte…


	9. Al descubierto

ya se, otra vez me atrase un poco con la actualización he tenido una semana terrible, trataré de actualizar todo lo que pueda antes del regreso a clases, mi semestre va a estar bastante pesado me excedí un poco con las materias, en fin espero que les agrade, espero sus Reviews y nos leemos pronto.

**Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fic es un tributo a su trabajo y está hecho sin fines de lucro.**

Levi se despertó sobresaltado, llamaban a la puerta de su cuarto de forma tumultuosa, se apresuró a abrir en la puerta se encontró a Hanji hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Qué tienes, porque lloras de esta manera? –dijo el un tanto perturbado; la chica le señaló el bulto que cargaba en sus manos, el cachorro Erwin. –¿qué tiene, está enfermo? –pregunto él sin perder la calma, ella negó con la cabeza, Levi abrazó al cachorrito y lo supo, su cuerpecito frío y sus patitas totalmente duras, estaba muerto. –Hanji el, ya no está con nosotros –la chica se desplomó en el suelo llorando –lo único que podemos hacer en este momento es enterrarle como se merece.-la chica lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-pero llueve a cantaros. –dijo ella con la voz ahogada.

-no importa, aunque tenga que llenarme de lodo, es lo menos que Erwin se merece; depositó el cuerpecito del cachorro en su cama y busco una caja de Zapatos, el cachorrito no era muy grande así que la caja le quedaba perfecta, colocó al cachorrito y tapó la caja, después la envolvió en la sabana.

Encontró las palas en el sitio de siempre, lo enterrarían en el patio trasero junto a los rosales, la lluvia no paraba y el muchacho cavaba con todas sus fuerzas, se hundió algunos centímetros en el lodo, la castaña lo esperaba sosteniendo un paraguas para resguardarse de la lluvia.

-¿quieres despedirte de él? –le dijo el muchacho, ella solo asintió y se acercó a depositar la cajita en la fosa que Levi había cavado.

-Erwin, no compartí mucho tiempo contigo pero eras un buen perro, no se quien pudo tener la sangre tan fría como para matar a una criatura inocente como tu, ojalá no hubieras venido a vivir conmigo, si así fuera seguirías vivo, te voy a extrañar. –terminó la chica poniéndose de pie.

Levi entendió el mensaje y cubrió aquella improvisada tumba con tierra. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con la muerte pero eso no los había vuelto insensibles. Cuando terminó su trabajo guardo las palas y ambos fueron caminando hacía las habitaciones.

Hanji seguía llorando sin decirle nada al muchacho, solo pudo decirle que la dejara quedarse con él por esa noche, el no reprochó y fueron a su cuarto.

La chica se sentó en la silla para no ensuciar la cama del muchacho, Levi estaba completamente sucio, se quitó el pantalón del pijama y la camisa, usaba unos apretados bóxer en color negro que contrastaban con su pálida piel y dejaban poco a la imaginación, al notar que la pijama de la chica estaba mojada, revolvió en sus cajones y se encontró con que solo tenía un pijama limpia.

-Toma -le dijo extendiéndole la ropa seca. –cámbiate o te enfermarás.

-pero y ¿tu? –le dijo ella levantando la mirada.

-Yo no importo –le dijo el muchacho restándose importancia –vístete, yo, no te veré –dijo sonrojado y volteándose hacia la pared.

-ya puedes voltear le dijo la chica pasados unos minutos, el pijama le quedaba algo corto pero era tan delgada que la camisa le nadaba, estaba cabizbaja sentada en el borde de la cama, Levi se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la chica hundió su rostro en el abdomen del muchacho, el contacto de su piel y el aroma que desprendía la tranquilizaba.

-Necesitas dormir –le dijo Levi mientras apagaba la luz, después se metió a la cama y la jalo para que se recostara junto a él –cierra tus ojos yo voy a cuidarte –le aseguró mientras le quitaba las gruesas gafas y las ponía en la mesita junto a la cama.

La joven se abrazó a su cuello y cerró los ojos, Levi besó su frente y poco después se quedó dormido.

Levi escuchó entre sueños que llamaban a la puerta.

-Levi voy a entrar es urgente –dijo Erwin Smith detrás de la puerta, el pelinegro abrió los ojos en el momento en el que el comandante Smith abría la puerta.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron por la sorpresa de ver a Hanji y Levi en la misma cama, sus ojos descendieron dándose cuenta que Levi estaba casi desnudo y se detuvieron unos segundos en la erección que el sargento tenía bajo el bóxer, al notarlo el muchacho tomo la almohada despertando a Hanji y cubriendo el bulto.

-Buenos días Erwin –dijo la muchacha en tono despreocupado –Erwin ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo la muchacha asustada.

-¿Qué significa esto? –gritó el rubio enfurecido.

-Erwin podemos explicarlo –le dijo la castaña.

Entonces Erwin notó que la chica traía el pijama de Levi.

-No, Erwin no es lo que estás pensando. –le dijo Levi.

-¡¿Qué?! –La cara del rubio se puso morada del coraje –voy a patearte tan fuerte que a tus hijos les dolerá. – ¡fuera de la cama ahora mismo!

Ambos se levantaron, Levi aun sostenía la almohada frente a él.

-¡A correr, hasta que se desmayen! –les gritó cada vez más molesto, Levi estaba por colocarse los pantalones. -¿Qué crees que haces? Vas a correr así –no quiero ver a ninguno de los dos hasta que estén en la enfermería.

Por suerte la erección del muchacho había desaparecido, la situación no podía ser más cómica, Hanji había olvidado las gafas y corría el peligro de chocar con las cosas, además no traía zapatos, por su parte Levi corría en boxers lamentando no usar unos más holgados; el sol ya estaba saliendo, hacía frio y el muchacho pronto comenzó a estornudar.

-oye Levi –le dijo la muchacha –¿por qué cuando despertamos colocaste una almohada delante de ti?

-¿Tu por qué crees? –le dijo él de mal humor.

La muchacha se quedó callada sin comprender.

Habían pasado varias horas, algunos soldados ya los habían visto corriendo y contenían las risas al pasar, Hanji comenzó a correr cada vez más lento, sus pies sangraban y Levi la observaba preocupado.

-oye deberíamos parar y llevarte a la enfermería –le dijo el muchacho apuntando sus pies.

La chica tropezó y Levi se arrodillo junto a ella, sus pies tenían varias cortadas y algunas parecían profundas.

-No importa que Erwin me grite por cargarte –dijo antes de que la muchacha tuviera oportunidad para hablar.

La levantó y se dirigió a la enfermería.

-Oye Levi ¿qué crees que….?

-La llevo a la enfermería se cortó los pies gracias a tu idea –le dijo el chico enojado a Erwin; seguían en bóxer no le importaban los murmullos mientras cargaba con ella a la enfermería, se la pagarían más tarde, llegó todo lo rápido que pudo.

-Estas muy callada ¿te sientes bien? –la chica siguió sin darle respuesta.

-¡Ya sé que es lo que tenías en la mañana! –dijo de pronto bajando la mirada y poniéndose roja como un tomate.

El chicho se quedó perplejo y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, después de un rato lograron curar las heridas de la muchacha.

-Será mejor que no camine capitana, por lo menos en dos o tres días –le dijo la mujer que la atendió retirándose.

Erwin llego un tanto apenado.

-no tengo opción llévala a su cuarto y vístete, cuando estés presentable ven a mi oficina, tienes bastante papeleo atrasado y Pixies quiere una explicación, Hanji hablaré contigo después.

Levi no dijo nada, cargó a la chica que se notaba débil, la llevó hasta su cuarto, cerró la puerta tras ellos y la depositó en su cama.

-ya escuchaste, no te levantes, te traeré de comer ya que resuelva los asuntos con Erwin, aun debo ayudarte en todo lo que necesites y… -dejó la frase al aire, la chica lo jalaba hacia ella, el chico recargó su pierna sobre la cama y ella lo jaló para besarlo.

-Hanji ahora no podemos –dijo separándose de ella –duerme un poco y no le des muchas vueltas a lo de Erwin, encontraremos al que… lo encontraremos. –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Tras cambiarse apresuradamente el joven se dirigió a la oficina de Erwin, y escucho el regaño que a gritos le dio el Rubio.

-Si crees que me estoy aprovechando de ella te equivocas, anoche encontró muerto a su cachorro –dijo con su tono habitual el chico –no pude dejarla sola, su ropa estaba mojada y le di el pijama que tenía limpio, y yo me quite la ropa mojada y así me quedé –concluyó el muchacho.

Erwin no dijo nada al respecto parecía ser verdad.

-en cuanto al papeleo, dile a Pixies que he tenido otros encargos pero me pondré al corriente.

Erwin le entregó varias carpetas con los informes por llenar.

-ahora si me disculpas tengo que asistir a la capitana mientras lleno los informes y reparto las actividades a mi escuadrón. –el chico salió dejó los papeles en la habitación de Hanji que dormía y fue a reunir a su escuadrón.

-Sargento, que bueno que al fin pudo reunirse con nosotros –le dijo Petra en tono empalagoso, Levi la ignoró.

-Erd, dirigirás las prácticas con el equipo tridimensional –dijo en tono autoritario. –Cuando terminen limpien las caballerizas, Petra – continuo el sargento –las quiero brillando de limpio o te harás responsable de cualquier suciedad. –concluyo Levi

-En marcha –les dijo Erd.

-Sargento –dijo petra –tome, las guarde en el desayuno para usted, pensé que no habría desayunado .. Por lo de.. la mañana –dijo esto último en tono bajo.

-Gracias Petra – dijo él –las compartiré con Hanji –dijo dándose la vuelta dejando a la chica inmóvil.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron sin novedad, Hanji seguía deprimida y a Moblit casi no se le veía por el cuartel, cuando la chica pudo levantarse se encerró en su laboratorio poniéndose al día con los experimentos, su escuadrón se ejercitaba fuera y partían a buscar plantas y demás para las investigaciones y experimentos futuros que les fueran de utilidad en las expediciones.

Levi se había puesto al corriente con el papeleo, en ese momento entraba al laboratorio, para ayudar a la científica, que estaba observando el comportamiento de una mezcla que parecía agua.

-Llegas justo a tiempo Levi –le dijo la muchacha en su tono desanimado –prueba esto.

-¿Qué es? –Dijo probándolo –no sabe tan mal – acto seguido corrió a vomitar –que asco, ¿me vas a decir que es?

-Es una bebida que tiene los nutrientes necesarios para varios días y da una sensación de saciedad, con una botellita pequeña no necesitaremos comer durante una semana, aligerará el peso innecesario de la comida en las expediciones –prosiguió la chica –pero aún no lo hago funcionar, sabe bien pero después vomitas. –dijo apesadumbrada.

A Levi no le gustaba ser objeto de pruebas pero debía hacerlo por orden de Erwin y no quería lastimar los sentimientos de la chica.

-¿Hasta cuándo Hanji? –le dijo Levi mientras ella escribía todas las observaciones en un cuaderno.

-¿hasta cuándo tendré esto? –Dijo la muchacha –no lo sé, aun es un prototipo.

-no Hanji, hasta cuando aceptarás ser mi novia –dijo el muchacho un tanto malhumorado –¿qué debo hacer para que me aceptes?

-¿Por qué tu insistencia? –Dijo la chica apartando sus ojos de él –si fuéramos algo más y algo malo te pasara, no lo soportaría es mejor no ser nada. –concluyó ella.

-Solo por eso, el cariño que sientes por mí es menor que buscar tu comodidad?

-no es eso –dijo la chica –es solo que siempre pierdo a las personas que amo… -hizo una pausa –tengo miedo ¿sí?

-¿de qué? –inquirió el muchacho.

-De no ser suficiente mujer para ti –el muchacho la miró sorprendido.

-¿pero qué? ¿Cómo puedes creer algo así? –dijo el algo molesto.

-no soy bonita, ni femenina, ni esas cosas que le gusta a los hombres, de hecho aún hoy me confunden con un varón, no soy el tipo de mujer que le atrae a los hombres, incluso es molesto que les resulte atractiva.

-que tonterías dices, pensé que eras más inteligente -dijo el en tono burlón –sabes, precisamente eso te hace perfecta, no eres como ninguna otra, y te equivocas, eres hermosa no solo por tu belleza física si no por todo lo que haces dices y piensas.

Ella sonrió apartando la vista de sus apuntes.

-Está bien, si volvemos vivos de la siguiente expedición seré tu novia –dijo ella decidida.

-entonces, comenzaré a celebrar cuanto antes –dijo el muchacho tomándola de la cintura y acercándose para besarla, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y se separaron rápidamente.

-entonces Levi en tu opinión que podría agregarse a la fórmula para mejorar su sabor –dijo la chica profesionalmente fingiendo que nada había pasado.

-Sargento –lo llamó petra desde la puerta –necesitamos ayuda con la limpieza de la biblioteca.

-Joder Petra no pueden encargarse ustedes de eso –dijo Hanji molesta. –si se les olvida el sargento tiene que asistirme en ausencia de Moblit, la investigación no avanza por que vienes cada cinco minutos a quejarte de…

-Enseguida voy Petra –dijo Levi interrumpiendo a la castaña que lo volteó a ver incrédula.

Hanji se volteó molesta sin decir una palabra, sabía que solo eran cuestiones de trabajo pero no evito sentirse desplazada por ella.

-Volveré en cuanto termine con eso. –le dijo el muchacho

-No te molestes en volver –le dijo ella en tono cortante.

Aun así el muchacho salió del laboratorio encontrándose con Petra, sus voces se alejaron por el pasillo dejando a Hanji hecha una furia.

Habia pasado una semana desde aquel incidente con Petra, los mismo días que ella le había negado la entrada a Levi, era el tercer día que estaba encerrada en el laboratorio sin comer, el experimento parecía dar frutos pero no estaría segura de su eficacia hasta que lo probara en alguien más, así que se tragó su orgullo y salió a buscar a Levi, al ir caminando sin prestar atención atropelló a Moblit que volvía cansado.

-discúlpame Moblit –dijo la muchacha –Pareces cansado.

-Lo estoy –respondió con la voz apagada.

-¿sigues molesto verdad? No te culpo –dijo ella apenada –¿aun te falta mucho que reparar en la muralla?.

-No, hoy fue el último día –respondió evadiendo la primera pregunta –¿estas molesta con él y por eso me hablas? –su pregunta la atravesó como un cuchillo, si estaban molestos pero no era esa la razón por la que le hablaba. –no me respondas, Hanji perdóname por haberme portado como un patán, es solo que no supe cómo reaccionar –hizo una pausa –estoy ansioso de volver a la tranquilad del laboratorio –le dijo sonriendo.

-¿ya se lo dijiste a Erwin? –dijo ella más animada.

-No, si te soy sincero preferiría dormir –dijo frotándose la cabeza

-Habla con él y siendo que nuevamente eres mi subordinado tomate un día de descanso –dijo la muchacha.

-no, ya te dejé mucho tiempo sola, seguramente has perdido mucho tiempo, no creo que el sargento te sea de utilidad, no sirve para estas cosas –se detuvo unos instantes –lo siento por expresarme así de tu novio.

-No es mi novio –respondió ella sonrojada –y si necesito una mano, Petra no hace más que llamarlo cada cinco minutos –dijo sintiendo celos.

-bueno, si me disculpas iré a recostarme, ¿por cierto a dónde vas tan deprisa? –la cuestiono el rubio revolviéndole el cabello.

-A las caballerizas, Levi debe estar ahí están dándole mantenimiento.

-siendo así hazme un favor ¿podrías revisar a tormenta? –Dijo el preocupado –estaba bien esta mañana pero cuando volví para saludarlo y llevarle unas manzanas estaba muy alterado, algunos de los subordinados de Levi ya estaban ahí –hizo una pausa –supe lo de tu cachorro, lo siento.

-No te preocupes ya estoy mejor –dijo ella sonriendo –que descanses.

Le pareció extraño que tormenta estuviera alterado de nuevo, recordó entonces la reacción del animal el día que encontró el cuerpo de Erwin, se apresuró a las caballerizas, encontró en la entrada a tormenta, relinchando e inquieto.

-¿Qué pasa muchacho? –le dijo ella acariciándolo para calmarlo, dentro escuchó unas voces.

-mira esta mancha sigue aquí –decía la voz que distinguió como la de Auruo –me alegro de que la tapáramos con paja la última vez.

-estoy segura de que es sangre de perro –le respondió Petra.

-¿Por qué habría sangre de perro aquí? –respondió el hombre nervioso.

-¿Cómo sabes que es sangre de perro Petra? –dijo Hanji acercándose amenazadoramente.

-Capitana, yo… -dijo la muchacha notoriamente nerviosa –¿pues es que su perro estaba aquí no?

Levi llego en ese momento, salvo ellos dos nadie sabía que habían encontrado al cachorro muerto en las caballerizas.

-¿tú les contaste sobre lo que pasó con Erwin? –dijo ella con los ojos brillantes por el enojo dirigiéndose al muchacho.

-yo no he dicho nada, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –dijo él mirando furioso a Petra y Auruo.

-Sargento, nosotros solo estábamos limpiando –dijo Auruo tratando de proteger a la muchacha.

-¿Callate Auruo, que está pasando Petra?

Petra se quedó callada.

-Sargento, yo solo….

-Estaban hablando de esa mancha, ella dijo que es sangre de perro –dijo Hanji sintiendo un escalofrío.

Levi los observó sabía a qué se refería la castaña.

-Levántate vamos a ir a la oficina de Erwin en este instante. –dijo Levi furioso.

-Sargento yo no hice nada, yo no mate al perro –Auruo miraba confundido la escena, Levi les había dicho que el perro de la capitana había muerto en el veterinario por un virus poco conocido.

-Auruo retírate –dijo Levi en tono autoritario, el hombre obedeció y salió apresurado.

-Nadie dijo que Erwin fue asesinado, ya no tienes nada que decir a tu favor Petra –el muchacho apuñalaba con la mirada a la joven que seguía en el suelo.

-Petra te voy a esperar en mi laboratorio dentro de veinte minutos para decidir que vamos a hacer contigo, esto se puede resolver entre nosotros, no hay necesidad de inmiscuir al comandante Smith ¿cierto? –dijo la castaña con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hanji y Levi esperaban a la muchacha en el laboratorio, no habían tenido tiempo de hablar sobre su anterior discusión.

-¿y bien que vamos a hacer con ella? –dijo el sargento en cuanto llegaron.

-¿Recuerdas mi experimento? –dijo la chica en tono divertido –sé que hacer esto no traerá a Erwin de vuelta pero hacer el problema más grande tampoco lo hará, probare cada prototipo en ella, podemos decir que será mi pequeña rata de laboratorio –dijo ella sonriendo de manera extraña.

A Levi le asustaba un poco la postura que había tomado respecto al problema, se podía decir que era una de las cosas que no le agradaban de ella, sin embargo tenía razón no conocían la reacción que Smith tendría, de todas formas el comandante no sabía la circunstancias en las que habían encontrado al cachorro.

Llamaron a la puerta del laboratorio.

-adelante Petra –le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa. –Toma asiento- dijo acercándole una silla.

-Capitana, quiero ofrecerle una disculpa, fue un accidente y….

-está bien querida, ya no importa, esto también será un accidente –dijo la castaña señalando los frascos sobre la mesa de trabajo.

-Vas a venir aquí todos los días y harás todo lo que ella te pida, si quieres reportárselo al comandante Smith hazlo y le diremos nuestras razones y veremos qué opina de todo esto. –dijo Levi en tono amenazante.

-no te asustes querida –le dijo Hanji ante la cara de terror de Petra –es solo con fines científicos, contribuirás al triunfo de la humanidad –dijo la científica con rostro triunfal –puedes despreocuparte por hoy, ven mañana temprano y cuidado con no presentarte, verás que tan terrible puedo ser.

Petra se encogió en la silla, acto seguido se levantó apresuradamente y salió del laboratorio.

-A veces se me olvida que estás loca y me asustas –dijo Levi bromeando.

-¿No deberías estar limpiando las caballerizas maniaco de la limpieza? –Dijo ella olvidando por unos segundos su enojo con él –cierra cuando salgas, voy a contarle a Moblit lo que pasó, nos vemos en la cena.

**Creo que algunos si esperaban que fuera Petra, doy créditos al Fic ****Proyecto super soldado**** donde me enamore de la idea de Petra como villana, excelente mitad de semana para todos.**


	10. La promesa

**Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fic es un tributo a su trabajo y está hecho sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

La promesa.

Moblit contenía la risa mientras le pasaba a Hanji el tercer recipiente del día.

-Bien Petra, antes de continuar me gustaría que, escribieras en este papel lo siguiente –le decía la científica acercándole pluma y papel – considéralo un pago a cambio de quitarme lo que me pertenece –la chica perturbada escribió lo que le pedían –Bien –le dijo Hanji al ver que la muchacha terminaba de escribir –dámelo –la chica inspeccionó la letra –De modo que, tu letra y esta –dijo sacando el papel que encontró junto al cuerpo de Erwin –son la misma, quería cerciorarme antes de este nuevo experimento, así que lo de mi pobre Erwin no fue un accidente, y puedes estar segura de que esto tampoco lo será –dijo dándole el recipiente que Moblit le entregó –Tómatelo –Petra acerco el vaso a sus labios y bebió, el sabor era horrible –No se te ocurra vomitar –concluyo Hanji haciendo anotaciones en un cuaderno.

Llamaron a la puerta del laboratorio.

-Moblit..

-Si capitana –dijo el chico entendiendo el mensaje y abriendo la puerta.

-Hanji, he venido a..

-Oh Levi, no te esperaba siempre estas taaan ocupado –le dijo la castaña –Hoy tampoco ocupo de tu ayuda, Moblit ya me está ayudando y nos estamos poniendo al día con los experimentos, a que si Moblit.

-ah, sí capitana –contesto el rubio nervioso y rascándose la cabeza.

-Gracias de todas formas –la chica le dio la espalda al sargento –Moblit ¿podrías ir a la cocina por algunas manzanas por favor?.

-por supuesto –dijo el chico –con su permiso Sargento –le dijo a Levi que seguía parado en la puerta.

-Bien Petra –dijo Hanji aun ignorando a Levi –debes sentirte algo mareada, vas a ir al patio Principal y vas a correr veinticinco vueltas.

-Capitana –dijo Nifa asomando su cabeza al laboratorio –Volvimos y encontramos todo lo que nos pidió, Gafas está descargando todo en el almacén, si lo prefiere podemos traer todo aquí y clasificarlos.

-Ah, Nifa que bueno que te veo, si, dile que traiga aquí todo, después de comer clasificaremos todo – hizo una pausa –Lleva a Petra contigo, debe correr 25 vueltas en el patio principal, necesito que anotes todo lo que alcances a percibir de sus reacciones –concluyo entregándole un cuaderno y la pluma –cuando termine que vuelva a sus actividades, es todo por hoy.

-Como usted ordene Capitana –dijo Nifa –Vamos Petra.

Petra siguió a Nifa, tropezando al andar.

-Levi, sigues aquí –dijo fingiendo sorpresa –no había notado tu presencia, se te ofrece algo?

-Sí, se me ofrece una explicación.

-¿por qué no mejor vas a ver si Petra ocupa algo? –le espetó la muchacha.

-¿Por qué me evitas? –dijo Levi cruzándose de brazos.

-tal vez si hay algo en lo que puedas ayudarme –dijo ella pensativa –limpia el laboratorio.

-¿no vas a responderme? –dijo tomándola con fuerza del brazo.

-ah Moblit, ya has vuelto –dijo zafándose de él.

-para que necesitabas la fruta –le dijo Moblit dejando un par de manzanas sobre una de las mesas.

-Muero de hambre –dijo haciéndole una cara graciosa al rubio –come también, dijo dándole una de las manzanas.

-Sargento, ¿quiere una manzana? –dijo Moblit tratando de hacer las paces con el pelinegro.

Levi no le dijo nada, era insoportable verlos reír juntos mientras hablaban del experimento, no sabía si la castaña había hecho las paces con Moblit o solo lo hacía para molestarlo.

-oye Moblitsito –decía la castaña –ahora que estas de mejor humor, sigo notando tu nariz algo rara, ¿seguro que estas bien?

-Si, en ocasiones me cuesta algo respirar pero, supongo que es normal –dijo él despreocupado

-Yo creo que no es normal, vas a dejar que te revise esa nariz, si o si –comentó la castaña en tono autoritario.

-Está bien, oye Hanji –dijo Moblit mientras organizaba las notas de la muchacha en varias carpetas –ya sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero lamento haberme portado tan mal contigo, no es culpa tuya.

-Ya olvida eso de una vez por todas –le dijo la muchacha en tono serio –yo también me porte mal

Para cuando terminaron de organizar los apuntes, los materiales recién traídos para el laboratorio ya estaban siendo apilados sobre la mesa.

-Este es el último capitana –le dijo el hombre al que apodaban gafas.

-Buen trabajo muchachos, ya casi es hora de comer, tomémonos un descanso, más tarde clasificaremos todo esto –hizo una pausa –Levi por favor cierra cuando salgas

Levi la observó furioso, lo tenía como sirvienta limpiando su desastre.

-oye Moblit, te molesta si revisamos ahora tu nariz? sabes que no te llevo a la enfermería como la vez anterior para evitar preguntas incomodas –le dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Genial Hanji ¡lárgate con ese jirafon*! –gritó arrojado una cubeta a la puerta.

Fuera la muchacha fingió no escucharlo.

-Parece que está molesto –le comento Moblit por lo bajo –creo que yo soy el causante.

-No le des importancia –dijo la muchacha –no estamos haciendo nada –agregó –vamos a mi cuarto para revisarte esa nariz.

-Está bien –le dijo Moblit sin entusiasmo…

-tu tabique está desviado, tendrás que ir con un médico, si yo te lo arreglo puede que lo empeore.. –le dijo la chica, estaba sentada sobre el escritorio mientras él permanecía en una silla frente a ella –Mañana te tomas el día libre quiero que te arreglen esa nariz –concluyo guardando su botiquín sin bajar del escritorio –estás triste lo puedo notar, ¿qué pasa?

-estas teniendo problemas por mi culpa

-no, no es así, acércate –le dijo abrazandolo –si él quiere pensar cosas que no son es su problema, solo es un mal momento para ambos, sé que esto no es agradable para ti, pero prométeme que no te enfadaras ni reñirás con Levi o conmigo por lo que pueda pasar, aunque sé que esto que te pido es egoísta de mi parte.

-Tienes razón no puedo prometerte que no me enojare o que no peleare, lo que sí puedo prometer es seguirte cuidando por más molesto que esté y no dejarte sola, pues no permitiré que te hagan daño incluso si tengo que salvarte de ti misma.

Las palabras del muchacho, la golpearon como una brisa inesperada, ¿cómo era posible que aun la quisiera y le prometiera cuidarla a pesar de haberlo rechazado de una manera tan cruel? Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Mi Moblit –dijo abrazandolo más fuerte contra su pecho –Gracias por estar siempre para mí.

Fueron a comer, ella no estaba de humor para las peleas así que en vez de ocupar su habitual lugar entre Levi y Erwin se sentó con su escuadrón a disfrutar de una comida como hacía mucho que no ocurria, estaba sentada sobre la mesa conversando animadamente mientras Nifa y Moblit se desternillaban de risa con sus ocurrencias, era encantador verla juguetear como una niña pequeña, podía llegar a ser mandona, estricta y en ocasiones tener un genio de perro, pero eso no le quitaba el respeto de sus inferiores ni de sus iguales, simplemente ella tenía chispa, Levi la observaba celoso.

-De verdad no sé cómo puede fijarse en alguien tan aburrido como Levi capitana –dijo Nifa en tono bajo mientras Moblit seguía riendo.

-aunque no lo crean tiene su encanto, no es tan malo como parece -dijo sonrojándose- aunque puede llegar a ser…

Los ojos de Nifa se encogieron, mientras las risas callaron súbitamente.

-cuatro ojos –dijo una voz molesta a sus espaldas. –ven –le dijo en tono auritario.

Ella lo siguió hasta un rincón del patio trasero donde nadie los escucharía.

-¿Ahora que es Levi? ¿Ya has terminado de hacerle los mandados a Petra o vas avisar que todavía te falta y no puedes limpiar el laboratorio?

-Cállate quieres, ya basta de contonearte frente a mí con Moblit

-Para tus caballos, Moblit es mi amigo

-Pues no lo era el otro día cuando se portó grosero contigo

-no te incumbe si solucionamos o no nuestras diferencias, él no es el único que se ha portado grosero, por lo menos él se disculpa –él tenía agarrada fuertemente su muñeca para evitar que se fuera –Ya basta, me haces daño. –estaba molesta, triste, quería gritarle que lo quería pero que sus acciones la lastimaban, unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos empañándole las gafas.

-Tal vez Moblit si es mejor hombre que tú.. –dijo zafándose de él y volviendo al comedor.

Levi se quedó pasmado sin decir nada ''tal vez Moblit si es mejor hombre que tú''….

La tarde pasó volando, Hanji seguía sin sentirse bien pero lo había disimulado perfectamente frente a su escuadrón.

-Bien, hemos trabajado mucho –dijo estirándose –me alegro que hallamos terminado todo el día de hoy –concluyo con una sonrisa la muchacha. –Pueden retirarse, hasta mañana –todos salieron excepto Moblit.

-¿Qué ocurre Moblit? –dijo acercándose a él

-¿No vienes con nosotros? –la cuestionó el muchacho

-quiero estar a solas un momento –le dijo ella sinceramente.

-¿vas a estar bien? –replico él preocupado.

-Si –respondió sonriendo la muchacha –anda ve a cenar.

Moblit salió dirigiéndole una mirada desconfiada, una vez sola se acercó al estante que mantenía bajo llave, revolvió buscando por unos minutos hasta que halló lo que buscaba, una botella de Whisky añejado y un vaso mediano, no era habitual que ella bebiera, para ser sinceros no era muy tolerante al alcohol pero se sentía tan miserable que tomo uno tras otro rebosantes vasos de aquel líquido, pronto su visión comenzó a traicionarla.

Llamaron a la puerta, supuso que la cena había terminado.

-Adelante –dijo la chica con la voz tomada –oh, eres tu Moblit, pasa, pasa –le dijo con la misma voz.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le dijo el chico molesto.

-aquí, sentada, ahogando mi miseria –contestó la joven.

El chico la miró estaba molesto y apenado a partes iguales, observó la botella casi vacía.

-Levi es un tonto –comentó la científica –yo no, no merezco que se porte así conmigo ¿puedes creer que prefiere a Petra que a mí?

-Deberías hablar con él –le sugirió Moblit.

-Tienes razón, lo haré en este momento –dijo la chica hipando –cárgame Moblit –ordenó mientras estiraban sus brazos.

-No, dame eso –le quitó la botella y la vació por la ventana.

-Oye eso, eso era mío –dijo hablando como niña pequeña –ahora también estoy molesta contigo –agregó frunciendo el ceño.

Moblit se acercó a ella cautelosamente.

-Dejame Moblit, suéltame ¿Qué haces? –le decía al joven mientras manoteaba.

-Solo tomaba esto –dijo mostrándole las llaves que le acababa de quitar.

-Ah…. No, oye.. ¿A dónde vas? No me encierres.

Era tarde ya estaba en el pasillo cerrando la puerta, era hora de mostrarle a la científica que iba a cumplir su promesa, se dirigió a la habitación de Levi aun sabiendo que no era bien recibido.

-Sargento –decía mientras llamaba con los nudillos, pasados unos minutos abrió la puerta, al ver que era él trató de cerrar pero el rubio ya había puesto un pie dentro –no hago esto por ti, lo hago por Hanji –le entregó las llaves.

-¿Qué es esto? –le dijo Levi de mal humor.

-Son las llaves del laboratorio, la encerré, está borracha y triste por ti, no es algo en lo que yo deba interferir, solo no la hagas llorar o yo te haré llorar a ti –dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo hacía su habitación.

El pelinegro observó las llaves y salió de la habitación hacia el laboratorio, dentro encontró a Hanji arriba de la mesa.

-cuatro ojos –la llamó –no, Hanji ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

-ah, vayaa sacrificaste un minuto de tu tiempo con Petra para verme –dijo ella hipando –que considerado de tu parte.

-Por Dios Hanji, estas borracha –dijo el de malhumor acercándose a ella y armándose de paciencia –Mira, yo no quiero nada con Petra, si fui con ella es porque no puedo descuidar mis labores –Hizo una pausa –no la quiero y menos por lo que pasó con Erwin, así que ok aprendí la lección, ¿contenta?.

-No –contestó la chica.

-Entonces? Quieres que diga que soy un idiota, una mierda? –dijo el pelinegro perdiendo la paciencia.

-Solo quiero que te disculpes. –dijo ella sin mirarlo, esas palabras sorprendieron al muchacho.

-tu eres la que me ha estado evitando toda la semana –dijo sin pensar el joven.

-Bien, entonces te seguiré evitando –dijo bajando de la mesa y tambaleándose al andar.

Aprovechando su torpeza la contuvo contra el muro mientras ella evitaba verlo a los ojos.

-Está bien, lo siento –dijo derrotado –pero tus celos no tienen razón –ella trato de liberarse –¿dejaras de evitarme? –la muchacha siguió forcejeando.

-me lastimas –dijo ella con una expresión de dolor.

-Mierda Hanji, estoy tratando de disculparme –La besó precipitadamente callando sus quejidos.

-No quiero que me beses, estoy enojada –dijo ella continuando con su forcejeo.

-Lo seguiré haciendo hasta que aceptes mis disculpas –le contestó gritando, acto seguido le plantó otro beso.

Poco a poco ella cedió a sus impulsos devolviéndole cada beso, derrotada se desplomo hasta el suelo mientras Levi se agachaba a su lado.

-Discúlpame –repitió el joven, ella lo abrazó y él le devolvió el abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello. –Vamos a tu cuarto, estas ebria.

-Cárgame –le dijo la chica con voz infantil.

Levi la levantó fácilmente y la llevó hasta su cuarto, abrió la puerta de una patada, la depositó en la cama y regreso para cerrar la puerta.

-Duerme –le dijo el joven en tono autoritario, la joven comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-No quiero dormir –le contestó ella con los sentidos aun afectados por el alcohol. –ven a la cama.

-no, estas ebria –duerme.

-Solo quiero unos besos y si tú quieres algo más –le dijo la chica en tono pícaro.

-no, ya te dije que no –si fuese otro lo habría hecho pero, no ¿aprovecharse de una muchacha ebria? Que desfachatez, no, era un caballero e iba a demostrarlo, se acercó a ella y la cubrió con la sábanas. –Duerme –Se sentó en la silla a esperar que la chica se rindiera por el cansancio, ella seguía hablando mientras el la ignoraba, pasado un rato dejo de escuchar su voz, se había rendido, se acomodó en la silla dispuesto a dormir, no iría a su cuarto podía sentirse mal en la noche y necesitar que la ayudaran y no dormiría en su cama no quería otro malentendido, observo por unos momentos a la joven antes de caer rendido.

-Hanji eres tan… distinta..

*Jirafon: bueno yo uso esta expresión para referirme a alguien muy alto.

**Los tuve a dieta de fic, disculpenme, estuve trabajando en un cosplay de Shana Flame Haze, ya paso la expo en la que lo iba a usar y fue todo un exito, así que ya me tendrán aqui actualizandoles cada poco, espero sus Reviews y nos leemos pronto¡ **


	11. Misión fuera de las murallas

Hola :D, si ha pasado bastante tiempo, al fin pude terminar este capitulo, no estaba muerta ni andaba de parranda de hecho tengo tarea pero YOLO, gracias por esperarme todo este tiempo, seguiré escribiendo, pensaba en el fic cada día y me seguían llegando Reviews y me dolía no poder escribir, pero bueno espero que les guste este capítulo, por ahí hay una sorpresita con el escritorio de Erwin, espero que lo disfuten y nos leemos pronto.

**shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fic es un tributo a su trabajo y está hecho sin fines de lucro.**

-¿está segura capitana Zoe? –le decía Pixies interesado ante el proyecto innovador que la joven le presentaba

-Tan segura como que me llamo Hanji Zoe –dijo ella con un deje de seguridad

-Capitana si su proyecto tiene éxito, será un gran logro para la humanidad, por primera vez habremos conquistado territorio enemigo, su plan es muy completo –le decía el hombrecillo emocionado –pero ¿de qué depende su éxito?

-de que financien nuestra salida de las murallas, como usted sabe esto siempre es una moneda al aire las posibilidades de éxito son del 50%, pero puede estar seguro que apostaremos nuestra vida por el triunfo de la humanidad –concluyó haciendo el saludo militar.

-aplaudo y apoyo totalmente su propuesta, de mi cuenta corre conseguir los recursos para que salgan de estas murallas una vez más –le comentaba entusiasmado ante la idea de formar una base en territorio de Titanes –Prepárense capitana en no más de un mes estarán cruzando las puertas de la muralla María hacía el exterior.

-¿lo dice en serio? –grito la chica saltando de entusiasmo –¿escucharon? Levi, Moblit, ¡saldremos de las murallas! –Pixies salía en esos momentos del cuartel de la legion de reconocimiento hacía Rose para hablar con el rey; a lo lejos Erwin observaba la escena orgulloso, sabía que sería difícil y había mucho que hacer y organizar antes de que les dieran el banderazo de salida para su proyecto, pero el al igual que muchos ansiaba los aires de libertad que solo gozaban al abandonar las murallas.

-ya ya, Hanji –le dijo el rubio acercándose a ellos –hay mucho que hacer, necesito que tengas listo tu experimento para probarlo en una situación real, de momento solo lo usaremos nosotros cuatro, ustedes por que están involucrados directamente con el experimento y yo por que soy su comandante y debo constatar que sea seguro para el personal.

Erwin se retiro dejándola con la maraña de pensamientos que la inundaban cada vez que tenía un nuevo proyecto que preparar.

-Hanji , Hanji –Levi tenía rato hablándole y ella seguía sin prestar atención, incluso Moblit se había retirado hacia unos minutos, Levi le golpeo las costillas –¡que me escuches!

-Oye enano no me pegues –dijo la castaña en un tono molesto.

-tengo horas hablándote y solo me ignoras. –Refunfuño el pelinegro –deberíamos ir a comer algo tu sabes, con los demás para que cuando vuelvas trabajes a tus anchas.

-¡si! –exclamo como niña pequeña -aunque hace días que tengo listas las dosis que necesitaremos para la expedición, si las tenía listas con la esperanza de que nos financiaran la expedición, y ya ves, fue así –le dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿sabes que es lo mejor? –inquirió el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa –si volvemos vivos serás mi novia –la joven lo miro directamente a esos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban y noto el calor subir en sus mejillas –¿acaso no te entusiasma cuatro ojos?

-si…. –no, no le entusiasmaba era cierto que lo adoraba con cada parte de su ser, incluso había ocasiones en que se descubría a sí misma mirándolo con deseo pero, el miedo que sentía de tenerlo y después perderlo por un error en cualquier misión le entristecía, quería decirle: si Levi dejemos de hacernos tontos, aquí está mi corazón y mi alma para ti, pero su cordura le decía que no se arriesgara a amar por que podría salir lastimada –espero que tengamos la suerte de volver –concluyó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-quita esa cara –le reclamó Levi en tono molesto –es mejor que si no quieres ser mi novia me lo digas de una vez –hizo una breve pausa controlando su naciente enojo –pero… aunque me digas que no, seguiré insistiendo, yo sigo vivo por una razón y esa eres tú.

La chica lo miró conmovida por sus palabras en silencio sosteniendo su mirada suplicante, el joven tomo su mano entre las suyas y deposito un beso en ellas.

-vas a cumplir tu promesa ¿verdad Hanji? –el chico se separo de ella caminando hacia el comedor, dejándola hundirse en sus pensamientos, ¿por qué se sentía tan frágil y cobarde?

Los días siguientes transcurrieron sin novedad, la víspera de la expedición el ambiente se encontraba tenso, los nervios y la expectación que producían sobre todo una misión de tal magnitud que depositaba la esperanza de la humanidad en sus manos y teniendo en cuenta que a duras penas habían podido convencer al rey de financiarles, ahora más que nunca no se podían permitir fallar.

las ultimas provisiones fueron cargadas junto con el material de construcción; Hanji, Levi y Erwin se encontraban en el despacho del rubio con el mapa de la región exterior extendido sobre el escritorio, según aquel antiguo registro el rio que entraba por la muralla seguía varios kilómetros abajo y desembocaba en un lago rodeado por un bosque no muy denso, construirían en horas de la noche un refugio para guardar lo materiales de construcción, el plan era que las misiones que siguieran a aquella se construiría una estructura bajo tierra como la ciudad subterránea y poco a poco construirla hacia el exterior, sería un trabajo de años, pero ahora esta primer misión sería la decisiva.

-por aquí es más seguro –les dijo Levi señalando el cauce del rio –mantendremos a nuestros hombres con agua potable cerca y los arboles serán de utilidad en caso de presentarse un combate –decía con un tono reflexivo, además así no perderemos de vista el lugar exacto donde construiremos el refugio.

-no yo creo que es muy obvio, los titanes no tienen tanta inteligencia pero, si mantenemos al personal junto y nos atacan el número de muertos… -intervino Hanji –Erwin la decisión es tuya.

El rubio se pasó las manos por el cabello algo inquieto, era increíble que aún no tuvieran decidido por donde irían, les dio la espalda mientras reflexionaba sobre el camino a tomar considerando los riesgos que uno u otro implicarían.

-voy a tomarme unos minutos –les anunció dirigiéndose a la puerta –les aconsejo que hagan lo mismo –sin más salió de la oficina dejándolos a solas, ambos se miraron tratando de relajarse, la chica movió el mapa hacía un lado y se sentó sobre el escritorio meciendo las piernas como niña pequeña.

-¿Qué crees que pase? –dijo de pronto la castaña dirigiéndose al joven de cabello negro que la observaba con curiosidad. –¿crees que esto resulte?

-¿la misión? –Cuestiono el joven apartando la mirada con indiferencia –puede que sí, pero también puede que no, nuestra tasa de muertes sigue siendo alta.

-no, no, eso no, lo nuestro –el joven volvió rápidamente su mirada hacía ella, le encantó escuchar esas palabras saliendo de su boca, ''lo nuestro'', fue notorio por lo menos para si mismo como el calor comenzó a subir por sus mejillas haciendo notorio su sonrojo gracias a su pálida piel.

-creo que no lo sabremos hasta intentarlo.

-y ¿qué va a pasar si no volvemos? –dijo ella un tanto triste –¿esto solo quedará en un sueño? ¿Solo eso? –dijo en tono triste y desganado –esta vida es injusta.

El muchacho se acercó lentamente a ella y toco su mejilla con gentileza regalándole una sonrisa.

-vamos a volver, es una promesa –el tono seguro del muchacho le daba a Hanji el valor que necesitaba en esos momentos.

-¿y si no es así? –volvió a decir la muchacha lanzando un suspiro.

-Entonces por lo menos me darás un último beso.

poso sus manos una a cada lado de la cadera de la joven sobre el escritorio y se acercó depositando un beso en sus labios, la joven pronto le correspondió poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho, poco a poco la intensidad de aquel beso se elevó al igual que el rubor en sus mejillas, hacía mucho que no se besaban, además ninguno recordaba un beso tan candente y pecaminoso antes, la mano del muchacho abandono el lugar junto a la cadera de la joven y la introdujo con cierta dificultad en su camisa acariciando su abdomen mientras sentía como unos débiles gemidos escapaban de su boca y morían en el beso que ambos seguían manteniendo, ella rodeo el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos con lo que quedaron más cerca, la mano del muchacho se deslizó hacía arriba sobre sus pechos, la muchacha se liberó por un momento del beso soltando un gemido totalmente audible, Levi terminó por ponerse duro con aquel sonido desabrocho con su otra mano los botones superiores de la camisa de la castaña y trepo al escritorio, la chica se tumbó sobre su espalda tirando al suelo los lápices y arrugando el mapa, él se abalanzó sobre ella besándole el cuello, ella al sentirlo tan cerca se percató de la erección del muchacho sonrojándose.

-Levi.. Tu…. –le dijo con la voz entrecortada conteniendo otro gemido –estas excitado.

-sí, ¿tú no? – el chico puso descaradamente su mano en la entrepierna de la muchacha –yo creo que si –le susurro satisfecho rozándola sobre el pantalón con los dedos, a lo que ella lanzó un gemido.

en ese momento escucharon unos pasos dirigiéndose a la oficina, se miraron nerviosos, él se hizo a un lado y la chica bajo del escritorio arreglándose la camisa apresuradamente mientras Levi recogía las cosas del suelo y trataba de que el mapa luciera normal, entonces recordó la erección que resaltaba, corrió al baño segundos antes de que el comandante Smith entrara en la habitación.

Desde el baño pudo escuchar la conversación de ambos.

-he tomado una decisión Hanji –se hizo el silencio –¿por qué el mapa tiene este aspecto?

-ahhh por que me senté sobre el sin querer –respondió la voz nerviosa de la chica –pero dime ¿que decisión has tomado?

-me gustaría esperar a que Levi salga del baño.

''esperar a que Levi salga del baño'' esas palabras retumbaron en la mente del joven, aún seguía erecto, maldición estúpido Erwin, ¿por que siempre era tan inoportuno?, los minutos pasaban y la conversación afuera tomaba otros rumbos, maldición su cuerpo le estaba gastando una mala jugada, se desabrochó el pantalón e introdujo la mano en su bóxer, sin más comenzó a masturbarse conteniendo los gemidos para no ser escuchado.

-¿Levi estas bien? –le dijo la voz del rubio al otro lado de la puerta.

-si, vete de aquí y déjame hacer mis cosas –le dijo molesto mientras trataba de ocultar sus gemidos, escucho los pasos del rubio alejarse, carajo, entrometido, después de varios minutos en los que no sabía si abandonarse al placer llegó al orgasmo y respiró aliviado al ver que la erección bajaba se limpio y acomodo la ropa, lavó sus manos y salió malhumorado azotando la puerta.

-y bien ¿cual es el plan? –la chica se encontraba detrás de Erwin mirándolo sonrojada, sospechaba lo que había hecho en el baño, él apartó la mirada rápidamente, ya hablarían después.

-¿seguro que estas bien Levi? –le preguntó nuevamente el rubio, será mejor que cuando finalice esta reunión Hanji te revise.

-está bien, ve al punto Smith.

-lo mejor es separar un poco los escuadrones siguiendo el rumbo del río –señaló al mapa decidido –es todo, el plan es el de siempre, las señales de humo y evitar el combate, Levi, asegúrate de que tenemos las bengalas suficientes, Hanji vuelve a cerciorar que no falten materiales, la reunión de mañana será al medio día, planeo que pasemos expuestos el menor tiempo posible bajo el sol, saldremos de aquí rumbo a la puerta principal alrededor de las 2 de la tarde después de haber explicado el plan, por ahora hagan lo que les pedí, retírense –miro a los jóvenes dirigiéndose a la puerta –y Levi deja que Hanji te revise si estas enfermo no dejaré que salgas –el muchacho asintió conteniendo su rabia.

Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente la chica soltó una carcajada mientras él le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-¿dime que dolores te aquejan Levi? ¿Quieres que revise tu garganta?

-cállate cuatro ojos –le dio un empujón hacia la pared que después la chica le devolvió divertida –me hubiera gustado que me revisaras otra cosa –contesto el muchacho con una sonrisita y acelerando su paso, la muchacha se puso colorada y se apresuró a alcanzarlo –será mejor que te vayas a descansar, yo revisaré los materiales por ti –le tomó la mano y depositó un beso en ella, acto seguido retomó su paso dejándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La mañana amaneció fresca y despejada, hacía varias horas que el desayuno se había servido y el comandante Smith explicaba a sus hombres el plan de manera detallada, parado con la mano sobre el hombro de la capitana Zoe un preocupado Moblit trataba de no ver a los ojos al sargento Levi que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Capitana, ¿no es muy arriesgado que usted valla en un lugar tan des cubierto? ¿No es mejor que los miembros de su escuadrón vallamos alrededor y usted se quede en medio? –susurro el muchacho acercándose a su oído, más allá Levi apretaba los puños al verlo tan cerca de ella.

-tonterías Moblit por algo soy capitana –le respondió divertida viendo los gestos de Levi.

La reunión concluyó dándoles a todos unos minutos para relajarse, la chica se acercó a los otros dos hombres seguida de Moblit, metió la mano de su chaqueta y saco cuatro botellitas con un líquido transparente.

-aquí lo tienen caballeros –anuncio con un gesto teatral –la solución al hambre y sed que nos carcomen en cada misión –le dio una botella a cada uno, Erwin se la tomó enseguida y Moblit hizo lo propio.

-¿tú no la tomas Hanji? –le dijo Levi deteniéndose antes de tomarla, la chica negó con la cabeza.

-la guardaré para una emergencia justo ahora no tengo hambre –sonrió como solo ella solía hacerlo.

-los dejo un momento –dijo Levi yendo hacía su escuadrón.

Auruo lo miraba con una especie de rencor desde el día que llevaron a petra al laboratorio de Hanji.

-ya saben lo que espero de ustedes –comenzó en tono serio –somos un equipo aunque halla diferencias –esta vez miro directo a los ojos a Auruo –si algo me pasa.. –petra ahogo un grito –Erd esta a cargo –continuó ignorando a la muchacha –si muero deben seguir y volver a salvo, si yo me arriesgo por alguien no quiero que me sigan, continuaran su camino. –concluyó en tono serio –me entendieron verdad?

-si señor –contestaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, a lo lejos Hanji conversaba animadamente con su escuadrón, era curioso como siempre se lo veía alegres, la respuesta era sencilla era la energía que aquella chica les contagiaba, Moblit la abrazo con lo que Levi no se sintió muy cómodo.

Eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde cuando llegaron a las puertas que los separaban de las murallas, como ya era costumbre los escuadrones tanto de Levi como el de Hanji iban juntos detrás de Smith, las puertas se abrieron y avanzaron a territorio de titanes, encontraron rápidamente el cause del rio y se separaron como habían acordado, avanzaron casi media hora sin encontrar ningún titan hasta que una bengala surcó el cielo obligándoles a cambiar ligeramente la dirección cruzando hacia el otro lado del rio.

La noche llegó con sorprendente rapidez, estaban teniendo suerte, solo habían usado una de las bengalas, ningún otro titán había hecho aparición, sin embargo a Hanji le daba mala espina, llegaron a un ensanchamiento del cause del rio y volvieron sobre sus pasos para evitar rodear el lago donde desembocaba el mismo.

-Capitana ¿Cuánto más falta para llegar? –le dijo Mike en tono molesto –mis hombres están cansados, no hemos parado ni para comer –la joven lo observo y metió la mano a su chaqueta.

-reparta esta botellita entre sus hombres, no tendrán más hambre, un sorbo servirá para lo que resta de la misión –le dio la botella y el hombre volvió haciendo lo que le indico la castaña.

No mucho después los arboles comenzaron a tapar su visión y encendieron las antorchas, llegaron al punto acordado y la sangre se les heló al instante, estaban rodeados de titanes, Smith tragó saliva había llevado a sus hombres a la boca del lobo.

-apaguen las antorchas –gritó de pronto Levi al notar que un titán se movía un poco –¿qué hay que hacer? –dijo acercando su caballo al del comandante –podemos matarlos a todos y comenzar con los trabajos antes de que el sol salga y estemos en verdaderos problemas.

-¿qué opinas Hanji? –cuestionó Smith.

-Hay que matarlos –dijo ella con débil voz –es terrible pero esta misión debe ser exitosa.

-Levi despliega a tus hombres y pide refuerzos con Mike, los quiero muertos ya –ordeno el rubio, el resto bajaremos los materiales para hacer el refugio.

La orden se pasó a cada uno y mientras los escuadrones de Levi y Mike mataban a los titanes el resto descargaba las carretas y unos cuantos más cavaban para hacer el almacén con los materiales de construcción.

Descansaron alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, algunos comían y otros estaban sentados tranquilamente, luego de un rato reanudaron las actividades, cuando terminaron eran la cinco, subieron a los caballos después de señalar el lugar donde guardaron los materiales, tenían el tiempo y el cansancio encima, la luz del amanecer los alcanzó y de improviso varios titanes aparecieron desde distintas direcciones, había sido una pésima idea trabajar de noche, el cansancio los estaba matando, y les era difícil reaccionar ante los movimientos de aquellas bestias, se dio la orden de retirada mientras todos se apresuraban evitando el combate, el caballo de Hanji se descontroló llevándola directo hacía los titanes.

-Capitana -grito Moblit horrorizado tratando de volver por ella, el resto de su escuadrón lo detenía obligándolo a avanzar, Levi escucho el grito del muchacho y se apresuró hacía ella.

-Erd estas a cargo, llévalos con vida a casa –dirigió esas palabras a sus subordinados quizá en señal de despedida, cabalgo en dirección a Hanji mientras el resto cabalgaba en dirección a la murallas, a caballo no estaban a más de 30 minutos, la brecha entre la muchacha y los titanes se hacía cada vez más pequeña, uno la capturó mientras el caballo corrió despavorido esta vez en dirección a Levi, el muchacho aún estaba lejos para intentar algo, la muchacha le lanzó un beso en señal de despedida.

-Hanji no, ¿por qué carajos te rindes tan pronto? –cabalgó más rápido hasta acercarse lo suficiente, abandonó su caballo y cortó la mano del titán, la chica se precipitó hacía el suelo, él seguía ocupándose del titán al que corto en la nuca, cuando todo terminó vio a Hanji tendida en el suelo inconsciente, el caballo de Levi también había huido, no había rastro de sus compañeros, y en las condiciones en que ella se encontraba, no podría seguir por mucho tiempo.

-Piensa Levi, ella aún no está muerta y tú tampoco, pero puede que nunca vuelvan, ¿es irónico no? Creo que no eres tan hombre ya que no puedes cumplir tu promesa, tómala, sálvala y sálvate, demuestra que realmente eres el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y que no es solo un apodo por el que te llaman –se repetía a si mismo mentalmente esas palabras –la amas ¿no?, entonces llévala de vuelta a casa.

La lluvia caía, Levi tomo en brazos a Hanji buscando un refugio seguro, lo ideal sería caminar de noche y ocultarse de día….

Cerca de las murallas la legión de reconocimiento vio acercarse a los caballos de Hanji y Levi pero sin jinete, eso solo podía significar una cosa, estaban muertos; Nifa abrazaba a Moblit que estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas tratando ella misma de no quebrarse, entraron a las murallas con la cara abatida, la misión había sido un éxito, pero a qué precio….

La gente dentro los recibió con júbilo por primera vez desde que lo recordaban.

-el sargento Levi no está –dijo un niño entre la multitud, y era verdad no estaba y no volvería, ni él ni la joven que le había dado alas a la humanidad.


	12. Por ella

Hola, cuanto tiempo, me gustaría empezar este nuevo capitulo con un agradecimiento a uno de mis lectores que me dejó un mensaje hace algunos días, gracias por sus palabras y por considerarme una artista.

para no hacerles el cuento largo, disfrútenlo, nos leemos pronto¡

**Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fic es un tributo a su trabajo y está hecho sin fines de lucro **

Había un titan observando desde la entrada de la cueva, su cara estúpidamente burlona se mofaba de la situación en que ambos se encontraban.

-Me siento estúpido –era verdad, estaba humillado, cansado y sucio, acorralado como rata en su madriguera esperando la caída del sol para intentar huir.

Fuera el titan había comenzado a hacer un nuevo intento para meter su mano en la cueva, por suerte seguía sin lograrlo.

-ve el lado amable, estamos vivos –le dijo la castaña desde el suelo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? –refunfuñó el pelinegro –deberías quedarte callada, no sabemos qué tan herida estés –se dejó resbalar en la pared de roca.

-deberías dejarme aquí y salvarte, quizá no viva mucho, estoy malherida, no tenemos comida ni agua.

-estás loca si piensas que te dejaré, te llevaré a casa aunque me lleve la vida en ello.

-Tan terco eres? Tan grandes son tus ganas de que sea tu novia?

-no.

-¿entonces? Es honor u orgullo, ¿quieres ser un héroe? no te entiendo, podrías salvarte.

-no, es amor, prefiero morir contigo a dejarte y pasar el resto de mi vida lamentándome porque no estás ahí –el muchacho evito su mirada, no era muy de su costumbre decir ese tipo de cosas.

-entonces solo lo haces para no sentir culpa.

-No, Hanji, no –había comenzado a alzar la voz –¿por qué te es tan difícil entenderlo? Estoy tratando de decirte que lo hago por ti, porque te quiero pero no lo entiendes, me sacas de quicio, ¿no entiendes lo difícil que me resulta decir todo esto? –concluyó el muchacho casi a gritos.

-bueno, si vamos a estar aquí metidos juntos hasta quien sabe cuándo por lo menos deberías ser amable.

El muchacho guardó silencio, no quería decir nada que hiriese los sentimientos de la joven, aunque a decir verdad se estaba portando insoportable, cerró sus ojos momentáneamente hasta que la voz de Hanji lo interrumpió.

-Oye Levi, si morimos… solo quiero que sepas que si te quise.. –el estómago de la castaña comenzó a gruñir.

-¿parece que tienes hambre, no tomaste aquel invento tuyo cierto? –dijo el joven sin apenas abrir los ojos.

-no, se lo di a Mike.

El pelinegro revolvió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco el frasco que le había entregado –bebe –dijo en tono seco, el estomago del pelinegro gruñó.

-Deberías tomarlo tu, ya te lo dije, probablemente voy a morir.

-tómatelo de una buena vez y renuncia a esa idea estúpida –abrió la boca de la chica con brusquedad y le dio aquel liquido –no quiero escuchar nada más.

La castaña cayó dormida varios minutos después, él se mantenía alerta, esperando con paciencia a que llegara la noche, formulaba en silencio un plan para llegar a la muralla antes del amanecer.

Después de algunas angustiantes horas, y de repetidos intentos de atraparlos, el titán se había ido y el sol se ponía en el horizonte.

-Hanji –le llamó a la castaña moviendo su hombro, ella abrió los ojos confundida –es ahora o nunca ya es de noche –ella levantó su mirada y comprobó lo que decía –vámonos –la chica lo siguió mirando sin poder decirle nada, estaba pálida y un sudor recorría su frente, el pelinegro toco el rostro y noto que ardía en fiebre, la muchacha cerró los ojos –¡Maldición Hanji! –soltó sin obtener respuesta, no tenía opción, se colocó el equipo, luego la acomodó sobre su espalda, la cargaría hasta la muralla, no tenía mucho gas, solo usaría el equipo en caso extremo; tenía que apresurarse la salud de la chica pendía de un hilo.

Camino con pesadez fuera de la cueva, la luna era lo suficientemente grande para iluminar sus pisadas, agachó la cabeza decidido a avanzar, el cuerpo de la chica se hacía cada vez más pesado, sentía que en cualquier momento lo abandonaría, así que decidió hablarle para mantenerla consiente.

-me gustaría quejarme todo el camino pero ese no es el punto, aunque daría igual porque estas medio dormida, no suelo hablar con la gente porque no la soporto, pero felicidades te ganaste el lugar de honor, aunque también te portas insoportable algunas veces, eres escandalosa, infantil, poco aseada, creo que estas demente y que nada marcha bien dentro de tu cabeza, y para ser sinceros la primera vez que te vi creí que eras hombre, es complicado para mi sentir algo por otra persona, soy solitario y gruñón, me obsesiona la limpieza y soy jodidamente agresivo y maleducado, y lo curioso o lo mejor, como sea que tu rara mente lo entienda es que creo que cada característica insoportable que posees te hace hermosa, no eres como cualquier otra, excesivamente dulce o femenina, frágil, pequeña y no juegas a ser la damisela en peligro; me sorprendes porque tras esos ojos castaños y dulces se esconde la fuerza de una mujer que ha vivido cientos de horrores, porque conservas esa sonrisa aunque la mierda de la humanidad entera caiga sobre tus hombros, me intrigas porque le ves el lado divertido hasta a estas bestias que pueden matarnos y nos tienen recluidos como cabezas de ganado, y aun así encuentras oportunidad para estudiarles con seriedad, me fascina la facilidad que tienes para contagiar la alegría a otros, incluso a mi aunque no lo demuestre, me conmueve la forma en que me has hecho sentir algo por alguien que no sea yo, y que me tengas como estúpido haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos, me cautiva el largo de tus piernas y la suavidad de tus mejillas tu cabello alborotado y esas horrendas gafas que necesitas para ver, incluso el hecho de que seas más alta que yo aunque atente contra mi hombría, el molde con el que fueron hechas las otras parece que no funciono para ti, no eres perfecta y yo tampoco lo soy, pero ¿de eso se trata el amor no? De amar al otro a pesar de todo, a pesar de todos, de tratar de enfriar las llamas de este infierno que nos consume en vida, de buscarnos una excusa para seguir respirando y mantenernos con vida, quiero ser tu excusa y quiero que seas la mía, no eres como ninguna mujer que conozco, ni como ningún hombre, no creo que exista otro ser en la tierra que se te compare, para mi eres perfectamente hermosa, pero no a la manera que idealizan los hombres comunes, si no distinta, hermosa a tu manera.

La castaña parecía reaccionar a sus palabras, una lagrima silenciosa recorrió la mejilla de la muchacha, sentía que iba a morir, el resto de la noche transcurrió en silencio, Levi estaba muerto de hambre y de cansancio, cerca del amanecer avistó la muralla muy cerca, tan cerca que casi podía tocarla, sacó de su pantalón una pistola con bengalas y lanzo una al aire con la esperanza que alguien la viera y supiera que aún estaban vivos, siguió caminando casi desfalleciendo por el cansancio, llegó a la puerta cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

-Abran la puerta les digo que dos de mis hombre están fuera, si no lo hacen morirán y la humanidad estará perdida –escucho el mecanismo de la puerta abriéndose entró sin apenas saber qué hacía y se desplomó con la muchacha sobre su espalda, aun sentía la dificultosa respiración de ella, lo había hecho, le había llevado con vida.

Cuando abrió los ojos escucho algunos ruidos alrededor, había médicos aquí y allá, ¿Dónde estaba? Trató de levantarse y una mano lo empujó de nuevo a la cama.

-Quédese quieto soldado debe descansar –me dijo la voz grave de un hombre.

-¿Dónde está la capitana Zoe? –preguntó confundido y tocándose la cabeza, noto un vendaje ¿Cuándo se había golpeado?

-en el quirófano –el muchacho se levantó de la cama de un sopetón –le he dicho que se recueste está en un hospital, la capitana Zoe está siendo intervenida para salvar su vida, usted ya hizo su parte, déjenos hacer la nuestra.

Se levantó de la cama entre los gritos de los doctores, arrancó la intravenosa que tenía en la mano y fue buscar el quirófano donde la tenían, si iba a morir quería verla una última vez, pero no, no la quería muerta, la quería viva, la quería con él.

Las enfermeras se apartaban de su camino y mintras algunos doctores iban detrás de él, un doctor robusto lo detuvo mientras seguía dando patadas.

-Señor Levi vuelva a su cama.

-no, tengo que verla –dijo aun propinando golpes sin éxito.

-lo siento pero aquí usted no tiene voz ni voto –el doctor robusto lo devolvió a la cama, le ataron para que no volviera a huir –enfermera, póngale una dosis de sedante a este hombre –una de las enfermeras le inyectó el sedante y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Despertó unas horas después escuchando la voz suave de una mujer.

-Hanji…. –dijo tratando de abrir los ojos.

-Está reaccionando –respondió la voz de la mujer, los ojos grises de Levi se abrieron, alrededor suyo estaba su escuadrón, la voz que había escuchado pertenecía a Petra.

-Sargento –escuchó la voz de Gunter –La capitana Zoe está bien, puede estar tranquilo, a usted lo van a dar de alta hoy mismo, es una suerte que hayan vuelto con vida.

-¿y ella hasta cuándo? –les preguntó desde la cama.

-va a estar aquí unos días tuvo una hemorragia interna y un par de costillas rotas –el muchacho trato de llevarse las manos a la cara pero notó que seguía atado.

-esto es molesto, exijo que me suelten –los cuatro se miraron y luego lo vieron a él.

-me temo que no pueden hacer eso –dijo el médico que lo había atado –el único que puede hacerlo soy yo –comenzó a desatarlo –voy a revisarlo y va a irse con sus hombres a descansar a un lugar tranquilo.

-quiero quedarme con la capitan…

-la capitana Zoe no está recibiendo visitas, sigue en observación, cuando puedan visitarla será el primero en saberlo. –el pelinegro lo observó molesto pero sin decir, nada, cuando terminó de desatarlo se incorporó y el médico le hizo la inspección de rutina –todo está en orden necesita reposo –se dirigió a Gunter y le entregó unos frascos –debe tomar la medicina cada 8 horas por una semana, asegúrese de que la tome, ya puede irse –Gunter sacó una bolsa con ropa para el chico y se la entregó, pidió a Petra y a los otros dos que se retiraran mientras él le ayudaba.

-Sargento… ¿cómo lo hizo? –le cuestionó su subordinado.

-¿Qué? –respondió de manera fría

-sobrevivir –el ojigris lo miró momentáneamente a los ojos.

-¿acaso tu quisieras morir tan fácil? No hay misterio solo quería seguir vivo.

-¿y ella?

-deja de preguntarme sobre cosas que no quiero hablar.

El hombresillo terminó de vestirse en silencio y salió seguido de sus subordinados a la recepción, necesitaba verla, de verdad lo necesitaba, armaría un escándalo si era necesario.

-quiero ver a la capitana Zoe

-la capitana Zoe no está recibiendo visitas –dijo la joven de la recepción con voz amable

-Exijo verla en este momento –repitió casi a gritos.

Gunter, Erd, Auruo y Petra se lanzaron miradas de complicidad.

-tendrá que perdonarnos por esto señor –dijo la dulce voz de Petra –muchachos… -Acto seguido los tres hombres levantaron a su sargento y se lo llevaron fuera –le ofrezco una disculpa de nuestra parte –terminó Petra dirigiéndose a la mujer de la recepción y saliendo tras sus compañeros.

-Me alegra que estén vivos –le decía Erwin, lo había mandado llamar a su oficina tras enterarse del escándalo que había armado en el hospital –pero no puedes ir por ahí armando altercados por tus caprichos, ya hiciste suficiente trayéndola aquí.

-es que tu no entiendes, nadie lo entiende… -los gritos del muchacho ya comenzaban a escucharse fuera de la oficina.

-¿que es lo que no entiendo?

-que yo la amo, no fue por mí fue por ella –la sorpresa invadió los ojos de su interlocutor.

-deja de decir estupideces Levi, tienes prohibido salir de aquí –la verdad es que el rubio no quería escuchar hablar de nada de eso.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron sin novedad hasta la mañana en que la dieron de alta, como odió a Erwin por mandar a Moblit por ella en lugar de a él, sin embargo cuando la vio entrar con la una sonrisa en su bello rostro todo el enojo se fue a la basura, Moblit la llevaba empujando una silla de ruedas, miró aquellos ojos castaños y se apresuró a abrazarla

-tenga cuidado sargento –intervino Moblit –sus costillas aún no están del todo bien.

El joven de cabello negro ignoró sus palabras, no importaba, el miedo que tenía de perderla y que no podía expresar se esfumó, sintió la calidez de esos brazos delgados y de esos cabellos desordenados y castaños.

-escuche todo lo que me dijiste enano –le dijo la chica por lo bajo.

-lo se cuatro ojos –hizo una pausa corta –oye… ¿quieres ser mi novia? –la muchacha sonrió, estaban vivos, sabía lo que eso significaba.

-si –le respondió la castaña mientras seguían abrazados.


	13. Un secreto

Hacía bastante que no actualizaba, pero aproveché este puente para escribir, aunque debería estar estudiando para los exámenes, pero ya era tiempo de seguir con la historia, Levi tiene cuentas pendientes, bueno, bueno, no les hago Spoiler disfrutenlo, ah si, casi lo olvido, hace unos días recibí un mensaje de una chica a la que no le gusta leer, pero parece que aun así leyó esta historia, eso me hace sentir feliz y cuestionarme por que carajos estoy estudiando derecho.

**Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fic es un tributo a su trabajo y está hecho sin fines de lucro**

-¿pero qué? ¡Erwin no pueden estar hablando en serio! Tu sabes lo que arriesgamos. –gritó la castaña apoyando sus manos en el escritorio con un golpe dramático.

-precisamente por eso, no se van a arriesgar a perder a dos de sus mejores hombres, y no está a discusión.

-la misión fue un éxito –replico nuevamente.

-y ¿a qué precio? No es viable trabajar de noche como pensábamos, nuestros hombres están más cansados y al amanecer cuando tenían que pelear no les quedó energías –lanzó un suspiro haciendo gala de su paciencia –respecto a tu experimento, me pidieron que se los envíes, quieren probarlo ellos mismos, para después producirlo para sus guardias prolongadas.

-no lo haré, es de uso exclusivo para la legión de reconocimiento, diles que no. –se cruzó de brazos e infló las mejillas como niña pequeña.

-como te encanta meterte en problemas –el pelinegro intervino tras un largo rato de silencio.

-Levi ¿tú también estas de su lado? –la castaña hizo un puchero mirándolo a los ojos.

-envíales una muestra falsa, creerán que estás loca, lo cual no es mentira y dejarán de molestar –le respondió el pelinegro sin inmutarse.

-Levi, eso es fraude –con un gesto de la mano el rubio desecho la idea.

\- y ¿qué? Ellos no confían en nosotros para ir fuera de las murallas y completar la jodida base, se supone que ese es nuestro propósito como legión de reconocimiento, entonces ¿porque habríamos de confiar nosotros en ellos? –Por fin se había despegado de la pared y se acercó a los otros dos –de verdad Erwin, no sabemos para qué carajos lo quieren, que se busquen sus propios científicos, aunque dudo que encuentren uno igual de capaz –la castaña sonrió con las palabras del pelinegro –y sobre todo no creo que haya otro igual de loco.

-eso no fue amable –intervino la castaña.

-como sea, si no quieres enviárselos o enviar uno falso decídelo tú, informen a sus hombres, pueden retirarse, por cierto, mañana es su día libre, así que no los quiero ver por aquí –terminó el rubio haciéndoles una seña para que salieran de la oficina.

Hacía casi un mes de la expedición, las heridas de la castaña sanaron con milagrosa velocidad y para alivio de ella, había podido contar con las atenciones de Levi y Moblit sin que se pelearan ni una sola vez.

-Capitana –Nifa le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercará –Sargento usted también venga –ambos se miraron extrañados.

-¿qué pasa Nifa? –cuestionó la castaña.

-baje la voz capitana –dijo la chica mientras hablaba en voz baja –más personas de las debidas sospechan de lo suyo, si Smith se entera, los va a separar como le pasó a Mike y a la cocinera

-Gracias Nifa, tendremos cuidado, pero ¿no crees que somos un caso distinto? –comentó el pelinegro, la muchacha se alejó por el pasillo.

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? –preguntó la castaña intrigada.

-que nos echen, que Erwin me cuelgue de….

-¡Levi! –reclamó la castaña dándole un codazo.

-de las muñecas en el calabozo hasta pudrirme, valla mente enferma que tienes, me pregunto quién habrá sido

-quizá solamente somos muy obvios –inquirió la mujer.

-¿tanto te importa que se enteren? –la chica no quería echar en saco roto lo que Nifa le había advertido, pero no le apenaba.

-me asusta lo que puedan hacerte, que te alejen de mí, sabes que las relaciones no están prohibidas pero entre más lejos nos tengan mejor….

Caminaron por los pasillos conversando tranquilamente, llegaron a la altura del dormitorio de los chicos.

-definitivamente, les enviare un prototipo falso –soltó la castaña con los ojos chispeantes-

-deja de pensar en trabajo apestosa –el pelinegro le sonrió –a donde vamos a ir mañana? –le rodeo la cintura con las manos.

-aquí no Levi –dijo sonrojándose.

-ya, ya –el pelinegro giró el pomo de la puerta –estamos fuera de mi cuarto –empujó la puerta y entraron a la habitación, el muchacho cerro de una patada y cayeron al suelo.

-¡Capitana! ¿Qué están haciendo en mi cuarto? –Moblit los miraba con los ojos como platos desde la silla frente a su escritorio.

-¡Moblit! –lo miró sonrojada –yo… ah, no es lo que parece.

-si es lo que parece, pero es el cuarto equivocado –replicó Levi, se levantó y cargó a la castaña –perdón Moblit –salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de lado derecho –esta si es –vio su camisa tal y como la había dejado y sus pertenencias ordenadas en el escritorio, cerró la puerta y hecho el seguro –¿a donde vamos a ir mañana entonces? -rodeo la cintura de la muchacha y sonrió.

-Erwin, su habitación está aquí al lado, nos va a escuchar….

-y ¿eso qué? –replicó el pelinegro, la jaló hacia él y besó sus labios.

-Levi no.. –el pelinegro la soltó –fue vergonzoso que Moblit nos viera así, no olvides que el sentía algo por mí, eso fue.. Cruel –musitó en tono triste.

-valla está bien –dijo sentándose en la cama –tomo su mano para que ella también se sentara –eres muy considerada –la muchacha tomó asiento.

-es solo que.. No debe ser agradable para él. –suspiro dramáticamente y luego se tiró en la cama –pero ni modo –rio por unos instantes, el pelinegro se recostó a su lado y se giró para verla de frente, la muchacha hizo lo mismo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Eres hermosa –dijo de repente al castaño mirando sus chispeantes ojos castaños, la chica le besó en los labios de improviso a lo que él correspondió con dulzura, era agradable sentir el calor de la muchacha, la tomó por el costado de su rostro haciendo más profundo su beso, lamio los labios de la muchacha e introdujo su lengua, la castaña soltó un pequeño gemido mientras él exploraba cada centímetro de su boca, pronto ella también se encontró haciendo lo mismo, sus lenguas se entrelazaron, ahora era Levi el que soltaba pequeños gemidos mientras sus mano recorría los muslos de la castaña, abandonó sus labios y bajo a su cuello, lamiendo lentamente.

-ahhh, Levi.. –la muchacha gemía suavemente en voz baja, desabrochó algunos botones de la camisa del muchacho e introdujo su mano, recorrió con lentitud el abdomen marcado del muchacho y sus pectorales, su cuerpo parecía esculpido por ángeles, el pelinegro le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y lamio su cuello, ella soltó otro gemido.

Todo se detuvo tan rápido como había empezado, el muchacho le besó la mejilla y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle, tomo las manos de la muchacha mientras le hablaba

-Hanji, quiero hacerte mía, no, quiero hacerte el amor.

La muchacha se sonrojó, una cosa era besarse y acariciarse como lo habían hecho en otras ocasiones, pero ella aún no se había planteado tener relaciones con él tan pronto, nunca habían llegado demasiado lejos, el silencio se prolongó por unos incomodos minutos.

-si no quieres, no voy a obligarte –el pelinegro besó su frente.

-no es eso, es que yo.. No… -que podía decirle, no se lo esperaba, después de todo aún era virgen, y ¿él? Quizá ya no lo era –es que yo.. Sigo siendo virgen.. ¿No es muy pronto? –el muchacho siguió callado esperando a que la castaña que temblaba un poco continuara hablando –Levi, tu.. ¿Aún lo eres? –el muchacho bajó la mirada, si le decía que no, ¿qué pensaría? Por otro lado si le decía que sí, estaría mintiéndole.

-ya no, solo una vez, hace unos años –no era mentira, había sido resultado de sus impulsos, no estaba orgulloso de ello, pero en ocasiones el recuerdo de aquella mujer le excitaba, tenía sus secretos, como cualquier hombre –no sentía nada por ella… -la muchacha le escuchaba con atención.

-¿puedo preguntar quién es? –el tono de su voz no expresaba tristeza ni resentimiento, a fin de cuentas ella había preguntado.

-prefiero no recordarla… no le tomes importancia, eso quedó en el pasado, lo juro.

A la chica le daba curiosidad saber quién fue la primera mujer con que Levi estuvo, pero no insistió.

-¿y después de esto dejarás de amarme? –sentía algo de miedo en su interior, y ¿si después dejaba de importarle?

-¿Eres tonta o te haces? –le preguntó con desdén –jamás haría eso, ¿ya se te olvidó la razón por la que sigo vivo? Te cargue sobre mis hombros de vuelta a las murallas y se me estrujó el pecho al pensar que podías morir, ¿aun así crees que no te seguiré amando? –la castaña sonrió cálidamente, tenía razón.

-está bien enano –dijo bromeando –me acostaré contigo. –aun sentía miedo pero confiaba en su palabra.

-no seas vulgar cuatro ojos –le aparto los mechones castaños del rostro.

-¿Qué tal si eso hacemos mañana? –Levi la miró perplejo, esa mujer aun le tenía varias sorpresas preparadas.

-¿estas segura? –le cuestionó con firmeza.

-lo estoy –respondió decidida.

-no te arrepentirás –sonrió levente mirándola a los ojos.

La castaña estaba por hablar nuevamente cuando escucharon dos voces en el pasillo, una pertenecía a Smith, la otra era de una mujer pero no podía determinar exactamente quién era.

-sí, comandante, es usted muy atractivo –las risitas de ambos se escuchaban aun en el pasillo, Levi y Hanji se miraron, ¿Qué secretos guardaba Smith?

Escucharon abrirse la puerta de la habitación contigua y cerrarse de un portazo, las voces aun podían escucharse.

_''smith acorraló a la muchacha contra la cama y le besó rudamente en los labios, tenía una erección más que notoria, consecuencia de la sesión de besos en su oficina, la muchacha le respondía los besos con la misma intensidad, ella también estaba excitada, cuando el comandante le beso el cuello, comenzó a gemir sin vergüenza, el hombre deslizo su mano por debajo de la blusa de aquella mujer buscando sus pechos, los acarició mientras volvía a besarla en los labios apasionadamente, ella hacía lo propio, se deshizo de los arneses del rubio y le desabrochó el pantalón, metió su mano y la restregó sobre el miembro del corpulento hombre que se separó de sus labios gimiendo''_

Levi y Hanji escuchaban perplejos ambos estaban sonrojados sin saber que decir.

-Erwin está… -la chica por poco y sube la voz, Levi le tapó la boca.

-cállate, nos van a escuchar –susurró a su oído el pelinegro.

_''ambos estaban ya en ropa interior, Erwin se encontraba agachado entre las piernas de su acompañante lamiendo suavemente su entre pierna sobre las bragas, los gemidos de la mujer no paraban, el hombre hizo a un lado la braga en aquella parte y comenzó a introducir su lengua en la muchacha. –¡Erwin! Ahh ¡Erwin!''_

Parecía que a ninguno le importaba el ruido que producían, Levi y Hanji habían decidido no salir, para no hacer ruido con la puerta, se miraban incómodos tratando de ignorar los ruidos de la habitación de al lado.

_''la joven estaba completamente excitada, se habían deshecho de toda la ropa y se encontraban enzarzados en caricias y besos apasionados, nuevamente el rubio la acorraló sobre la cama e introdujo su miembro en la intimidad de la muchacha, esta grito con una mezcla de dolor y placer, mientras el comandante seguía penetrándola y aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas, los gritos y gemidos de la muchacha eran cada vez más frecuentes y más altos –¡Erwin más, hazme tuya Erwin, si! El hombre presa de la lujuria que le inspiraban sus palabras imitó a la muchacha:_

_-Ahh Petra eres tan estrecha, si, eres mía Petra, mm ¡Petra!_

_-¡Erwin mmm comandante Smith, es usted tan grande¡_

_-sí, Petra, así, así, Petra''_

Hanji se llevó las manos a la boca, Petra y Smith…. Sintió vergüenza al haber presenciado eso, el pelinegro estaba mudo y pálido, al muchacho aquello no le daba buena espina, sintió un nudo en la garganta…. Petra estaba con Smith, ¿Por qué?.

-Levi, ¿estás bien? –susurró la castaña al ver su expresión, el hombre solo asintió.

¿Por qué petra estaba haciendo eso? ¿Era apropósito? ¿Pretendía que él la escuchara? Estaba cayendo muy bajo; los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, Petra había sido la única mujer con quien se había acostado, la que lo ponía caliente en las noches cuando lo recordaba, no eran celos, se sentía asqueado, él amaba a Hanji, pero… otro hombre estaba poseyendo a la mujer que había estado en su cama más de una vez, al contrario de lo que le había contado a la castaña, era su orgullo de hombre solo eso, ya no era el único en él que Petra pensaba, no la amaba, pero ella alimentaba su ego y su hombría.

**han de creer que odio a Petra, no, solo estoy explorando las ambiciones de esta mujer, la verdad para mi Petra es una mujer muy dulce, pero en esta historia es la villana, ya tendrá otras historias donde no se porte como una Bitch; no odien a Levi, Levi es vida, Levi es Jamón, nos leemos pronto, espero sus Reviews, su opinión es lo más importante para mi.**


	14. Chapter 14

Bueno pues ya hace mucho tiempo que no subo capitulo y se debe únicamente a que** no voy a continuar este fic** ni ningún otro, estuvo bien mientras duró pero esto ya no me produce satisfacción y tengo tan poco tiempo libre que prefiero dedicarlo para dormir, lamento tener que dejarlo pero no puedo más con esto hay cosas más importantes en mi vida que creerme escritora, además bueno todo es a raíz de problemas de salud que tengo y de los cuales aun sigo recuperándome, el placer de leerme fue suyo.

y bueno les deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo, y todo eso que la gente desea en estas fechas ¬¬

Nah, no se crean xD_** feliz día de los inocentes**_, ya mañana les subo el capitulo, y pues si de hecho no he escrito por problemas de salud, me caí hace ya un mes, me golpee la cara, me esguince el cuello y tengo una horrenda fractura en la nariz que tendrán que operarme, aun no hay fecha, y para colmo me dio una sinusitis de los mil demonios por lo mismo y estuve más de una semana con temperatura y esas cosas, pero ya voy saliendo, nos leemos mañana mushashos c: los quiero, el placer de tenerlos como lectores es mío.


	15. Contradicciones

**Hola, hace bastante que no podía escribir y subir un capítulo, y durante todo este tiempo seguía recibiendo sus mensajes, la cuestión es que se debió a un accidente que tuve, me resbalé en la escuela y me fui de frente, me golpee la cabeza, estuve con collarín un mes porque me esguince el cuello y además tengo una fractura en la nariz por el golpe, hace poco que bajó la hinchazón y solo me quedó sinusitis, y parece que tendré que someterme a operación de la nariz, en fin, en medio de tanta desgracia y el tiempo que pasé con temperatura la inspiración no llegaba y me costo muchisimo sacar este capitulo, bueno, les presumo que este fic ha llegado a las 100 hojas en formato de word, (': estoy muy feliz con ello, y además justo hoy me di cuenta que tengo 6 meses trabajando con este fic y pues que mejor manera de recibir el año, ya por ultimo, les extiendo mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año que empieza, que el entusiasmo no decaiga, hay un nuevo abanico de oportunidades, mucho que leer y escribir, feliz 2015 y gracias de todo corazón por leerme, sin ustedes yo no soy nada.**

_**''Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fic es un tributo a su trabajo y está hecho sin fines de lucro''**_

Estaba sentada en el comedor conversando con Nifa y con un casi mudo Moblit, parecía que el rubio no había podido olvidar la pequeña escena del día anterior, ella trataba de no darle importancia, lo cierto es que ella también tenía un recuerdo atorado en su pensamientos, lo que había presenciado sobre es Smith y Petra la tenía intrigada, Levi se había mostrado normal después de eso, pero la expresión del muchacho al saber que era Petra le causaba cierta molestia, ¿Por qué le daba importancia a eso? Solo era una mujer más de las tantas con las que de seguro Smith ya había estado.

-¿nos vamos? –sintió la mano del pelinegro posándose en su hombro con suavidad, se giró un poco encontrándose con su mirada, trago saliva nerviosa sin saber exactamente que sentir.

-s-si…. –le echó un vistazo a Nifa y se levantó sin decir nada más; salieron del cuartel caminando lentamente, era temprano y el frio comenzaba a sentirse, la joven había escogido ese día un rebozo a juego con sus ropas para cubrirse del frio y unos botines de tono marrón.

-¿Estas bien Hanji? –el pelinegro la observo algo preocupado por su inusual silencio. –si no quieres hacerlo, no tienes que, podemos hacer otras cosas en el pueblo…

-solo, estoy nerviosa... es todo… no es que no quiera… je –la muchacha le respondió algo temblorosa, el joven la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

-ven aquí –extendió sus brazos mientras ella se acercaba y la abrazó –no quiero que te sientas obligada, si no estás lista yo lo entiendo –hizo una pausa y besó su mejilla –te amo, lo sabes ¿cierto?

La chica suspiró y dejó de temblar para sonreírle –yo también te amo enano.

Caminaron al pueblo sin mayor novedad, después de pasear un rato por las calles la condujo a una casa de dos pisos.

-esta casa, bueno el departamento de arriba era de Smith, bueno es de él pero no lo utiliza me lo presta mientras lo mantenga limpio para que no se deteriore por su falta de uso –hizo una pausa –tu sabes que él tiene otra propiedad más grande lejos de aquí.

-¿estás seguro de que no vendrá? –lo cuestionó algo nerviosa recordando la vez que los encontró durmiendo juntos, no quería saber cómo reaccionaría si los encontraba teniendo relaciones en su casa.

-cálmate el no vendrá aquí –apretó su mano con fuerza y la condujo por la escalera hacia la puerta de entrada –bienvenida… no es muy grande pero siéntete como en tu casa –dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta; la estancia estaba algo oscura pero por la apariencia del lugar todo indicaba que hacía poco que había sido aseada, la muchacha entro observando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, era un sitio acogedor, se sentó en el sofá más amplio de la sala tamborileando los dedos sobre sus piernas.

-¿quieres beber algo para que te relajes? –la voz del muchacho la sacó de su ensimismamiento, tenía una botella de lo que parecía ser vino y unas copas –tranquila no te embriagaré…

-lo sé, además ya he estado borracha contigo y no me has puesto ni un dedo encima –sonrío apenada al recordar lo patética y ofrecida que se había visto aquella vez, sin mencionar que pasó todo el día siguiente sin salir de la cama.

El pelinegro sirvió ambas copas y fue hacía la sala sentándose junto a la chica, le alcanzó una de las copas y alzo la suya levemente para después dar un pequeño sorbo, la muchacha hizo lo propio y bebió también.

-tiene un sabor muy dulce y es bastante fuerte –dijo relamiendo sus labios mientras sentía el calor subir por sus mejillas, sonrió tontamente y tomo otro sorbo.

-déjame deshacerme de esto –el pelinegro le quitó las gafas y las puso sobre la mesita –que ojos tan bonitos… -él joven le aparto el cabello de la cara –no se lucen tanto bajo esas gafas… me alegra ser el único que los haya visto así de cerca, así de naturales…. –la castaña se sonrojó con sus palabras y esbozó una sonrisa, el muchacho por su parte acarició su mejilla y se acercó suavemente a ella besando sus labios, sin prisas, ella le devolvió el beso tímidamente, se sentía tonta, torpe, parecía como si nunca se hubiesen besado, como si descubriera algo nuevo en esos labios ya conocidos y parecía ser que al muchacho le ocurría algo igual, pues sus única mano libre se limitaba acariciar su cabello castaño.

El muchacho rompió el beso y tomó la mano de la castaña entre las suyas –te amo –acerco la mano de la joven a sus labios y depositó un beso, ella no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

-vamos al cuarto – propuso ella, se sentía más relajada que cuando había llegado y a pesar de no tener prisa, no quería seguir aplazando el momento.

Entraron la pequeña habitación, el sol se colaba débilmente entre las cortinas cerradas y la pequeña luz iba a posarse sobre el escritorio, a un costado de la pequeña ventana, estaba una cama matrimonial impecablemente tendida.

-no me digas que me vas a poner a limpiar si destendemos tu impecable cama. –bromeo la chica, el vino comenzaba a surtir sus efectos, le había aflojado la lengua, se rió por lo bajo del pequeño hombre

-aquí vamos a hacer de todo menos limpiar….

-oh –la castaña se sonrojo, no esperaba que le diera una respuesta así, es más no esperaba que le respondiera, a su espalda Levi ponía seguro a la puerta del cuarto y se aflojaba el corbatín del cuello.

-ponte cómoda recuéstate si gustas, quítate los zapatos si quieres la falda… o la blusa… -le dijo entre burlon y ansioso.

-eso te gustaría verdad enano? –le respondió la joven lanzandole uno de sus botines, el pelinegro lo esquivo con facilidad y le sonrió débilmente –no te lo voy a poner tan facil… desvestirme es tu trabajo –concluyo la joven dejándose caer de espaldas en la amplia cama.

Acto seguido el muchacho se posiciono sobre ella aprisionándole las muñecas y colocando la rodilla entre sus piernas –con que…. Mi trabajo –le sonrió con la lujuria reflejada en sus ojos – no te preocupes eso se hacerlo muy bien…. –quitó el reboso que la joven llevaba encontrándose con una grata sorpresa, la castaña llevaba una delgada blusa de tirantes y justo debajo de ella sus pezones comenzaban a marcarse, deslizo con lentitud su mano por el abdomen de la muchacha, antes de llegar a su pecho se detuvo –¿estás segura de esto? –ella asintió ligeramente sonrojada y unieron sus labios en un beso, profundo, violento y provocador, casi sin notarlo la mano del pelinegro se posó sobre uno de sus pechos acariciándola, la castaña soltó un gemido mientras el recorría hambriento su cuello, pegó su rodilla a la entrepierna de la muchacha sintiendo como su ropa interior se humedecía levemente.

Con la agilidad que lo caracterizaba subió la blusa de la muchacha y se inclinó aprisionando el pezón de la chica con sus labios, lo humedeció con sus lengua describiendo círculos alrededor de él sintiendo como la respiración de ambos se aceleraba tiró un poco de él obteniendo un gemido apenas audible de los labios de Hanji, ella le acariciaba los negros cabellos aun resistiéndose a abandonarse al placer; las mano del hombre subía su falda a medida que con esta recorría hasta llegar a sus muslos donde un dio los blancos dedos en su piel, deseoso, separó los labios del pezón de la joven y bajó su rostro hasta posarlo entre sus piernas, con suavidad separo su pierna y la levantó flexionándola, acerco sus labios a la parte interior de sus muslos besándolos y aspirando el suave aroma que desprendía su intimidad, lamio ansioso su muslo bajando su lengua y acercándola a su entrepierna pero aun sin llegar a tocarla en esa parte, quería que lo deseara, al punto de pedirlo a gritos.

-Ah… Levi… -la chica soltaba débiles gemidos mientras Levi disfrutaba provocarla posando sus labios aquí y allá, se deshizo de la falda de la muchacha acariciándole las caderas, acercó su rostro al de ella.

-te dije que se hacer muy bien mi trabajo –le susurró para luego lamer el lóbulo de su oreja obteniendo nuevos gemidos -¿Por qué no me ayudas con mi camisa? –le pidió en tono sugerente y con su voz ligeramente más ronca, ella trataba de desabotonarla pero sus manos temblaban, cuando logro desprender uno de los botones sintió la rodilla del muchacho restregarse contra ella, a medida que desabrochaba más botones el aumentaba la intensidad de aquel movimiento que apenas duraba unos segundos. –¿qué quieres Hanji? –le cuestiono cuando ella le desabrocho el ultimo botón y le hubo quitado la camisa, la joven se mordió el labio al ver sus músculos, no era la primera vez que lo veía pero por alguna razón lo deseaba más que nunca. -¿Qué es Hanji? –la chica seguía sin responderle, la erección del muchacho se notaba cada vez más, lo rozo con su mano tímidamente –ah.. –el muchacho se sonrojó y bajó su mano hundiendo sus dedos en su entrepierna aun sobre la ropa interior -que húmeda estas, me deseas tanto como yo a ti, puedo verlo en tu mirada –besó sus labios e introdujo sus dedos bajo su ropa interior, rozó su clítoris suavemente jugueteo con él entre sus dedos; los gemidos de la muchacha iban a morir en sus labios, nunca en su vida había estado tan excitado, el pantalón le oprimía pero no quería asustarla, trataba de ir todo lo lento que podía aunque sus instintos casi le cegaban, bajó las bragas de la muchacha y contempló su entrepierna

-¡Dios! –exclamó Levi humedeciéndose los labios, puso las piernas de la muchacha sobre sus hombros y lamió su clítoris lentamente para después recorrer cada centímetro con su lengua.

-Ah.. Levi… -la chica levantaba sus caderas gimiendo, él saboreaba cada rincón y el efecto que producía en ella, de pronto hundió su lengua con suavidad en su entrada, sus caderas se elevaron más que antes –Levi… -le tiraba del oscuro cabello gimiendo excitada –hazme tuya.. eso quiero, ser tuya… aah… -el pelinegro siguió lamiéndola excitado para después separarse de ella y deshacerse de su pantalón, ella pudo notar la erección bajo el bóxer ajustado del muchacho, extendió su mano y la metió en sus bóxers llenándose de un líquido pegajoso.

-estas tan duro…. –comenzó a tocar su miembro con su inexperta mano produciéndole escalofríos al pelinegro, su mano siguió frotándolo mientras el muchacho contenía sus ganas de abrirle las piernas y penetrarla como una bestia. – ¿por qué no lo metes en mí? –Susurró mientras seguía frotándolo –es tan grande… mmm –la muchacha aparto sus manos mordiéndose el labio y las bajó masturbándose ante la mirada lasciva de Levi.

El muchacho no aguantaba más se deshizo del bóxer y se colocó sobre ella aprisionándole las muñecas.

-eres virgen... –lamió su cuello hasta su clavícula –seré lo más gentil que pueda –acercó la punta de su miembro a la entrada de la castaña y lo introdujo con suavidad.

-AH! –unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la chica –me duele –él lo introdujo un poco más.

-ya pasará… ¿quieres que me detenga? –ella negó con la cabeza tapándose la boca para no gritar, introdujo su miembro completamente mientras las lágrimas silenciosas de la chica resbalaban por su rostro, el pelinegro se quedó inmóvil esperando a que se acostumbrara, se inclinó a besar su mejilla – ¿aun duele? –ella asintió.

-puedes moverte –susurró –aunque no te muevas no dejará de doler –el pelinegro comenzó a embestirla con suavidad –ahh…. –las lágrimas seguían resbalando pero parecía disfrutarlo, la penetro con más fuerza –aah.. Levi…. Sigue… -comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido escuchando los gemidos de la castaña. –ya no aguanto Levi… ah… -él seguía penetrándola cada vez más rápido, se había abandonado al placer, cada embestida lo excitaba más, sus sentidos estaban adormecidos solo quería más y más, poseer a esa mujer que yacía bajo él gimiendo de placer.

-ahh… Petra…. –gimió el pelinegro llegando al orgasmo y eyaculando dentro de ella, de golpe cayó en lo que había dicho… ¿Petra? Era un estúpido, no quería que Hanji lo supiera.

La joven abrió los ojos como platos, lo aparto de ella a punta de golpes con toda la fuerza y coraje que fue capaz, tomo su ropa y se vistió apresurada sin voltear a verlo.

-Hanji por favor no es lo que tú piensas, puedo explicarlo –decía el pelinegro con voz suplicante consiente de lo que había hecho.

-no quiero escucharte –dijo dándose la vuelta y salió de la habitación furiosa.

-¡Hanji no seas infantil¡ -le gritó siguiéndola.

-¡¿infantil?! –la joven tomo sus lentes y abrió la puerta a lo que el pelinegro le tomo el brazo –no me toques, ¡eres un pedazo de mierda asquerosa! –se soltó de él y salió de la casa azotando la puerta.

-''soy una estúpida'' –se repetía mentalmente, se sentía tan usada, tan sucia…. Su mente era una maraña de miedos e inseguridades, ¿desde cuando le había mentido? ¿Qué más era mentira? Y ella había caído como una estúpida había creído cada una de sus palabras, entonces? Se lo merecía se merecía lo que había pasado por ingenua, por creer que un hombre de su clase podía enamorarse de ella.

-¡Hanji¡ -la voz molesta del pelinegro la llamaba, lo ignoró olímpicamente entrando al cuartel y encontrándose con Moblit, supo entonces que su semblante no lucía muy bien, los ojos del castaño la observaron preocupados, él no comprendía con exactitud la situación pero nada más ver a la castaña y metros atrás al sargento siguiéndola fue razón suficiente para saber que algo no andaba bien.

-no dejes que me siga, es una orden –le dijo la capitana al pasar a su lado, sin preguntar la obedeció cortándole el paso al pequeño hombre.

-hazte a un lado Moblit –le ordenó el pelinegro empujándolo

-perdón sargento pero la capitana no quiere verlo –le respondió el castaño deteniéndolo con ambas manos

-no te entrometas bastardo –el pelinegro le soltó un puñetazo en la nariz que empezó a sangrar

-la capitana está indispuesta, serán razones personales en las que no debo interferir, pero me dio una orden y debo obedecerla, si quiere pasar sargento Levi, tendrá dejarme inconsciente primero.

El hombrecillo lo miró sopesando sus posibilidades, no le temía al títere de la capitana pero siendo sinceros no creía que fuera una buena idea obligarla a hablar con él después de lo que había hecho, echó un último vistazo al joven y se alejó por donde había venido.

Mientras veía alejarse al pequeño sargento el castaño trataba de detener la hemorragia de su nariz, con la camisa manchada de sangre decidió ir tras la capitana, había prometido que no se metería en sus asuntos pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que le hicieran daño, aunque sus sentimientos no fuesen correspondidos, a pesar de estar consciente de que ella jamás se enamoraría de él.

-Capitana… -el castaño llamo débilmente a la puerta –Capitana soy Moblit…. –la puerta se abrió levemente.

-¿se fue? –le cuestionó la chica abriendo un poco más la puerta –tu nariz…. Ese maldito te golpeo verdad? Me las va a pagar –dejó que el muchacho entrara y cerró la puerta.

-lo siento Hanji pero no, no sé qué problemas tengas con él pero no lo hagas más grande por algo que sucedió en el cumplimiento de mi deber –la joven ignoraba sus palabras, ya se encontraba hurgando en su armario en busca del botiquín.

Una vez que lo hubo encontrado lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la cama sin dirigirle la palabra, sus pensamientos seguían siendo un vórtice de culpa, dolor y arrepentimiento, abrió el botiquín y le limpio la sangre con una gasa.

-¿duele? Seguramente se rompió –la joven hablaba con una voz monótona, ni siquiera estaba segura de que sus palabras fueran dirigidas a él, ciertamente sentía que algo se había roto en su interior. –Esta vez dejarás que te revise como es debido, no luces bien –la mano de la joven temblaba mientras le dirigía aquellas palabras, seguramente ella tampoco lucía bien, Moblit le tomó la temblorosa mano y la apartó de su rostro.

-tiemblas… es obvio que si se rompió… -ella lo miró, ¿de que hablaba? La mirada de su interlocutor lucía ambigua y melancólica, el joven acarició con cautela la mejilla de la muchacha.

-yo te prometí algo pero… no sé qué sucedió pero luces mal….

-shh… -la joven se inclinó hacia él empujándolo sobre la cama, él la miraba sin tocarla, realmente sentía pena por ella y por si mismo, la joven posó sus labios en la comisura de los suyos, ahí estaba la mujer que adoraba para él, invitándolo a tocarla, se rehusó a la idea, no tuvo que pensarlo, apartó su rostro del de ella y la acomodó sobre su pecho.

-lo escuchas? –dijo el joven refiriéndose a sus latidos –te quiero, lo sabes, y no entiendes cuanto me duele verte sufrir, te respeto y no pienso aprovecharme de esta situación, si quieres contarme te escucharé, si quieres callar, callaré contigo, pero no te hagas esto, ambos sabemos que no sientes nada por mi… -él muchacho contuvo las lágrimas, era el momento en que debía ser fuerte para ella, ya tendría oportunidad para lidiar con su propia pena, con uno de sus brazos rodeo con sutileza la cintura de la castaña y con la otra acaricio su enmarañado cabello, sintió los débiles sollozos de la castaña sobre su pecho y las lágrimas que le humedecían la camisa, trago saliva con dificultad, pues el nudo en la garganta se tensaba cada vez más… siguió abrazándola en silencio aceptando el rol que tenía desde que la conoció, su protector, su pañuelo de lágrimas.

Ahí estaba tratando de no quebrarse para ella, limitándose a acariciar su cabello castaño, la joven seguía llorando casi en silencio, con sutileza la castaña se incorporó un poco secándose las lágrimas.

-déjame revisar esa nariz –actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, paso sus dedos por la nariz del chico –es un idiota ¿sabes? Pero yo lo soy más… quisiera pedirte un favor…

-¿qué es? –respondió el muchacho hablando con toda la entereza que podía.

-no dejes que se acerque a mí, no quiero verlo, justo ahora no quiero hablar de lo que pasó, pero sé que me entiendes ¿cierto?

-no tienes que contarme nada... Ay –hizo una mueca de dolor –duele…

-está fracturada… si te causa problemas tendrán que operarte, espero que no se hinche…. –cambiaba de tema como si tal cosa pero él no la interrumpió, los ojos de la chica estaban algo hinchados, se quedó inmóvil mientras le ponía ungüento sobre la nariz.

-¿quieres estar sola? –respondió él.

-sinceramente no…. Pero no quiero hablar de ello, ¿por qué no me acompañas por unas copas?

-¿ah… Hanji…. No creo que sea una…

-vienes o no? –le soltó la castaña tomando su bolso y echándoselo al hombro, la miró unos instantes, la conocía, era bruta cuando bebía, si la dejaba ir sola probablemente aquello acabaría mal.

-voy, pero, acompáñame por una camisa limpia –salieron de la habitación y la condujo hacia la suya –no tardo –entro por una camisa limpia y de imprevisto escucho la voz acalorada del sargento, salió con la camisa a medio poner, la chica ya se alejaba por el pasillo.

-¡capitana! –Moblit salió corriendo tras ella, Levi le lanzó una mirada furioso, al alcanzarla noto sus mejillas rojas por el enojo.

-es un idiota –el joven se terminó de ponerse la camisa mientras ella hablaba –no tiene perdón…

Moblit le ofreció su brazo y ella lo aceptó, caminaron en silencio cada uno cargando su propia pena, era cruel para el muchacho hasta cierto punto, después de todo, ella no dejaba de ser la mujer que amaba.


	16. Justicia Divina

_ya casi pasó un mes desde la última, actualización, he estado escribiendo en pausas e incluso el próximo__capítulo tarde un poco más, ya estoy pensando en iniciar un proyecto para mi tesis posiblemente sea enfocado a los fanfics y estoy buscando una buena historia en la cual enfocarme si tienen alguna de SNK que les guste les voy a agradecer que me dejen sus recomendaciones. En fin, trataré de igual no tardar demasiado, los próximos capítulos contendrán Livetra y MobuHan, si tomo en cuenta que a algunos de ustedes les gusta el MobuHan y en parte por eso lo hago, ya para no hacerles el cuento largo les dejo el capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y también espero sus Reviews, si les gustó o no les gustó etc.. besos virtuales desde México._

**Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fic es un tributo a su trabajo y está hecho sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

La muchacha posó el vaso estrepitosamente en la barra.

-Hanji, por favor, no te embriagues aquí eres un soldado, ¿qué imagen estas dando? Nadie va a confiar en ti

-¿crees que me importa? –él la miraba horrorizado, su Hanji no era así.

-mira, si nos vamos, dejaré que te embriagues en mi cuarto, te compraré las botellas que quieras, de verdad, yo las pago pero no te hagas esto –ella le miró aun sobria.

-compra tres botellas y vámonos a tu dichoso cuarto… -sintió pesar por su cartera, el vino que le gustaba era particularmente caro, sin embargo le alivió que accediera a su petición.

Una vez en la habitación la chica destapó una de las botellas y sin miramientos tomo directamente de ella, lo cierto es que se sentía tan humillada, tan estúpida y lastimada que al no saber cómo reaccionar se sentía capaz de ahogar cualquier sentimiento en alcohol, ¿qué más daba? Quizá aquello la mantendría cuerda para poder investigar; no pensar en lo que había hecho en lo ciega que había sido era lo único que anhelaba, no sentir, no sentir nada, ni odio ni tristeza, ni felicidad, nada, el joven Moblit la miraba en silencio con profunda lastima e impotencia, ¿que había hecho aquel hombre para dejarla en tan mal estado? Ella estaba sentada en la cama recargada sobre la pared con la botella en la mano, la mirada perdida y el observándola, ignorante, patético y pisoteado.

De improviso la castaña soltó una sonora carcajada.

-ya lo entiendo ¿es más que obvio no? –el rubio permaneció callado sin entender –no estoy más que pagando por lo que he hecho antes ¿no? –su voz sonaba tomada –llámalo como quieras, Karma, Justicia divina, y ¿sabes qué? Ya sé que sentiste y me lo merezco por pendeja, es toda mi maldita culpa, no te preocupes Moblit, mi pequeño y dulce Moblit, ya lo estoy pagando, ya puedes estar tranquilo.

-vas a tener que perdonarme, pero ¿quieres callarte? Tu no lo mereces, no tienes nada que pagar, porque el desamor no se trata de justicia, no es algo que es medido y pesado conforme a nuestras acciones –suspiró con pesadez y elevo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de la castaña –me duele verte sufrir

-Mi Moblit, mi dulce Moblit, soy una estúpida, me acosté con él y ¿sabes cómo me pagó? –Tomó un trago largo a la botella ante la mirada crispada del muchacho –pensando en otra mientras estaba conmigo, ama a otra ¡solo me uso! ¡me uso Moblit, Me usó! -las palabras de la mujer fueron cortadas por su llanto inconsolable, el muchacho atónito la rodeó con sus brazos –soy una idiota, ¿por qué le creí Moblit? ¿Por qué no te escuche? ¿Por qué fui tras un hombre que nunca me quiso?

-no digas eso, ¿olvidas que salvó tu vida? –le dolía admitirlo pero era verdad.

-te estas poniendo de su lado? –terció desde su pecho.

-no, Hanji, no.

-lo hizo por su propio ego y gloria pero yo creí sus dulces palabras…. Eso es lo que le pasa a las mujeres feas como yo, no estamos acostumbradas a los halagos y cuando alguno nos habla y trata bien confiamos en que es amor, en que puede incluso existir un futuro, me gustaría ser la mitad de bonita de lo que soy inteligente y así sería menos ingenua, menos torpe, menos necesitada….

Y ¿qué podía decirle él? Si ella misma se autoflagelaba con el recuerdo que el trataba a toda costa de ignorar, el silencio se extendió entre ambos, sin embargo no era incomodo, era cruel el hecho de que estaban tan acostumbrados el uno al otro que incluso el silencio era confidencial, era decirle al otro que no le soltara porque si lo hacía se desmoronaría, ¿hacía cuanto que no se abrazaban así? Dentro de Moblit se gestaba una batalla, en su fuero interno deseaba ser él el causante de esas lagrimas; una parte de él sentía que debía luchar por ella y protegerla, acoger a esa frágil mujer y hacerla feliz y la otra le recordaba a diestra y siniestra que solo era su amiga y que él había prometido aceptar sus decisiones sin culparla de nada, al final de cuentas ella era libre.

La castaña levantó su rostro mirándolo a los ojos, se incorporó un poco y posó sus labios sobre los del muchacho, él estaba paralizado sin saber cómo responder, más los labios insistentes de la castaña le instaban a besarla, y a pesar de desear hacer lo correcto, le correspondió aquel beso lleno de culpa, de miedos, de dolor, de impotencia, e inseguridades, el beso se extendió por algunos minutos, subiendo y bajando de intensidad, a fin de cuentas ambos estaban conscientes de lo que hacían, ella de que quizá solo era despecho y él de que solo estaba siendo utilizado, ¿y que importaba, ¿si podía aspirar de cerca el perfume que despedía la piel canela de la joven? No es que estuviese desesperado, sino que simplemente toda formalidad se había tirado a la basura, ese beso a la vez que amargo, fue liberador, pues eximia a cada uno de las consecuencia que aquello podría traerles, seguirían siendo amigos, pues, sin un título de por medio, era seguro, nadie saldría lastimado acusado de ser lo que no se era.

…

Daba paseos de aquí y allá, demasiado inusual para tratarse de él que siempre lucía un rostro inmutable, habían pasado tres semanas y aun no conseguía hablar con la castaña, por lo que sus nervios y su mal humor se mantenían a flor de piel.

-¿Para qué me quieres? –soltó el pelinegro deteniendo su andar – ¿qué situación estúpida los incompetentes de la policía militar no son capaces de resolver esta vez?

-¿no fue Petra lo suficientemente clara? –la sangre se le fue a las mejillas al pequeño sargento, tanto de pena como por coraje. – ¿no mencionó a la policía militar o sí?

-no…. ¿Por qué no vas al grano de una vez? Tus rodeos me están cansando. –le espetó el pequeño hombre.

-bien…. En Rose se han encontrado algunos hallazgos por parte de la policía estacionaria, respecto a las murallas, necesitan a un buen estratega para reforzar la seguridad de estas por medio de armamento que están desarrollando.

-¿entonces yo y mis hombres tenemos cara de constructores o algo así? – siguió Levi con su tono molesto.

-déjame terminar, ellos por casi cien años no han estado cerca de un titán, necesitan la opinión de alguien que los enfrenta de cerca y que es hábil planeando estrategias contra ellos, iría yo mismo, pero justo ahora no puedo, Nile vendrá a revisar algunos asuntos y se quedarán algunos días.

-¿de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

-seis semanas – la frase la cayó como un balde de agua fría, era demasiado, estaba desesperado por no poder solucionar la situación con Hanji, sin mencionar la pila de informes que aún debían ser llenados.

-es demasiado tiempo, si no lo encuentro productivo volveremos antes, avisaré a Petra y los demás, nos vamos hoy mismo, entre más pronto nos larguemos más pronto volveremos.

-no me hagas quedar mal, bien sabes que no tenemos recursos –hizo una pausa algo sorprendido - ¿has dicho Petra? Ella se queda –concluyo el rubio.

-es un miembro de mi escuadrón y es bastante minuciosa al sacar conclusiones, me seria de utilidad incluso más que…

-no está a discusión, Petra se queda –el pelinegro sabia las intenciones que se ocultaban tras esas palabras, por supuesto, el comandante no iba a estar más de un mes sin desatar sus bajos instintos con ella. –no es trabajo para una mujer. –esas palabras habían cruzado el límite de lo aceptable.

-¿desde cuando haces diferencias entre hombres y mujeres, según tu son capaces de hacer lo mismo o más que cualquier soldado, ¿porque te contradices, o acaso es que ocultas algo? –El rubio lo miró inexpresivo –como sea…. Llevaré a Hanji, diré que fue sugerencia tuya.

-no te molestes, el escuadrón de inteligencia está partiendo en estos momentos a un viaje de investigación, necesitamos medicinas a bajo costo que podamos producir nosotros mismos en caso de que nuestros recursos sean limitados aún más. –el hombrecillo salió airado de la habitación sin responder a eso último, ¿a qué estaba jugando el destino?

No era mentira que realizarían un viaje de investigación pero el escuadrón de inteligencia no estaba nada cerca de partir, Hanji aún estaba sumergida en el papeleo de su laboratorio; el joven de cabello negro dirigió sus pasos hacia aquel lugar, quizás, solo quizás seguiría allí e iba a intentarlo una última vez antes de partir, abrió la puerta sin anunciarse, la mirada tanto de la castaña como de su asistente que la tenía abrazada por la cintura mientras repasaban un informe antiguo sobre plantas curativas, se posó sobre él.

-Smith me envió a un viaje a Rose, por más de un mes… -comentó el hombre desde la puerta.

-¿y eso como me afecta a mí? Que te valla bien…. Suerte, ahora si me disculpas, ya vamos tarde –se soltó de las manos de Moblit que no parecían incomodarle en lo absoluto y pasó a su lado –cierra cuando termines por favor –fue lo único que le dijo, evitó mirarla, pero por alguna maldita razón, la chica ahora lucía más bella, más femenina, más segura, incluso se atrevería a decir que sus curvas saltaban a la vista como nunca.

El ojigris se quedó paralizado, le dolía la indiferencia con que le trataba, era su culpa, estaba consciente de ello, pero la chica no le había dado siquiera la oportunidad de explicarse, la poca moral que aún conservaba se fue hasta los suelos cuando el rubio posó su mano en las caderas de Hanji, sintió unas ganas tremendas de correr hacia él y abofetearlo por tocarla, más a su pesar sabía que no tenía oportunidad ¿era acaso que la había perdido para siempre? Siéndose sincero, era como si la perdiera cada día un poco más, apartó su mirada apesadumbrado y caminó decidido al patio de entrenamientos, no le fue difícil localizar a su equipo.

Gunter, Erd y Petra, conversaban animadamente, parecían justo terminar los ejercicios de esa mañana, al notar su presencia adoptaron rápidamente el saludo militar, mostrando así su respeto hacía el pequeño sargento que segundos después les devolvió el gesto.

-Tenemos una misión –anunció falto de entusiasmo.

-ya era hora, me siento como un viejo oxidado –comentó Auruo dándose importancia.

-¿qué es esta vez sargento? –cuestionó Erd.

-nada que tenga que ver estrictamente con las legión de reconocimiento… otra vez, ya saben estamos escasos de recursos, la corona se niega a financiarnos, por lo menos han dejado de llamarnos suicidas, aunque si quieren mi opinión los suicidas somos la razón por la que el rey puede seguir engordando su trasero. –la voz del pelinegro reflejaba hastío, hizo una pausa observando las nubes y por ultimo agregó –iremos a las murallas interiores, a Rose para ser precisos, una vez que partamos les daré más detalles, Erd, hazte cargo de las provisiones, Gunter quiero los mapas de la región, no quiero sorpresas en el camino, Auruo carga las municiones, ya sabes cómo, iremos a caballo, tengan listo todo en una hora, por cierto lleven sus pertenencias para seis semanas –los ojos de todos se encogieron cuando escucharon el tiempo que estarían fuera pero ninguno se atrevió a cuestionarle.

\- ¿y qué haré yo Heichou? –la pequeña figura de Petra se acercó, sus compañeros varones se miraron de soslayo, y se retiraron sin mediar palabra, por lo que parecía, Levi no era el único que sabía de los revolcones que se daba con Smith; detrás de ella el escuadrón de inteligencia ya esperaba a Hanji sobre sus caballos, se habían reunido casi en silencio.

-tú vas a quedarte aquí –respondió monótonamente Levi, en ese momento Hanji llegaba junto a Moblit

-Pero Heichou, ¿a qué se debe su negativa de dejarme acompañarlos? –le hubiera gustado espetarle en la cara que era obvio, que la aventura que tenía con el comandante no le permitía alejarla siquiera de su presencia, estaba molesto con Petra y con él mismo por hallarse así.

-esa decisión no depende de mí, ve y trátalo con Smith, tengo instrucciones expresas de no llevarte con nosotros –en ese momento Moblit tomaba a la Capitana de la cintura subiéndola al caballo, el ojigris se torturaba mentalmente, él no podía ayudarla a subirse al caballo, su estatura no se lo permitía, era estúpido el reparar en cosas así, pero su molestia ya había pasado de lo racional.

Tan pronto como escucho al otro escuadrón partir, Petra advirtió por la expresión en el rostro del sargento que por más que lo intentara ella no tenía oportunidad, pero, había llegado hasta ahí, hecho cosas que en su vida se imaginó hacer, pero… ¿no importaba cierto? Todo lo que se hace por amor es bueno, y ya que no tenía marcha a atrás haría cuanto estuviera en sus manos para conseguir su objetivo, aún si tenía que rogar a Smith, aún si tenía que acostarse innumerables veces con él a su regreso.

-Petra, si tanto te interesa acompañarnos… arregla tus cosas, así no tendrá excusa, necesito a alguien hábil en los primero auxilios. –fue la última palabra que le dirigió a su subordinada y se alejó a su habitación.

A su vez la pequeña joven de cabellos castaños caminó decidida a la oficina de Smith, una vez fuera, arregló su cabello y llamó a la puerta:

-adelante –respondió la voz varonil del comandante; el hombre se encontraba inmerso en un informe, levanto sus ojos celestes hasta encontrarse con la figura femenina de Petra –oh, eres tú, pasa, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –el rubio dejo los papeles a un lado y se detuvo a contemplar las suaves curvas de la muchacha.

-quería pedirte un favor, quizá puedas ayudarme –hábilmente la mujer subió al escritorio sentándose de frente a él, pudo ver el deseo reflejado en los ojos del ojiazul y sentir sus grandes manos asiéndola por la cadera.

-si se trata de ti, puedo lo que quieras. –la chica le sonrió ocultando su satisfacción ante aquellas palabras.

-déjame ir con el escuadrón de operaciones especiales –se inclinó hacia adelante para acercar sus labios a los de él mientras sus grandes y expertas manos le acariciaban las piernas –sé que es mucho tiempo, pero, hace tanto que no salgo de este cuartel… -depositó un beso tentador en la comisura de los labios del rubio.

-te llevaré a cenar más seguido –respondió tratando de besarle.

-estarás ocupado con el trabajo te conozco –le plantó el beso y se retiró apenas dándole la oportunidad de respondérselo brevemente.

-¿qué quieres entonces Petra? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti tanto tiempo? ¿Acaso no vas a extrañarme? –la muchacha se acomodó sobre las piernas de Smith rodeándole el cuello con sus suaves brazos, se restregó un poco sobre la entrepierna del rubio.

-lo haré, te extrañaré, pero…. quiero ir con ellos, bien sabes que me ignorarás y puedo serles útil, voy a recompensarte a mi regreso y te voy a dar una despedida que no te hará extrañarme ni un poco.

-o puede que me haga extrañarte más –besó el terso cuello de la muchacha arrancando fingidos suspiros de sus labios.

-¿me dejarás ir? ¿Sí? –dejó que las manos del comandante recorrieran las curvas de su cuerpo.

-está bien –accedió extasiado mientras acariciaba el juvenil cuerpo de Petra.

La muchacha ocultó una sonrisa triunfante mientras trataba de disfrutar las atenciones que el rubio tenía con ella.

Una hora después Gunter, Erd y Auruo esperaban a Levi con los preparativos, el sargento llegó y los cuatro montaron, a punto de partir a la voz del pelinegro Petra llegó corriendo.

-Sargento, Smith me autorizó a acompañarlo.

-ve por tu caballo, no tenemos tiempo que perder –fue lo único que atinó a responder sin perder el temple que lo caracterizaba, no podía atreverse a mostrar que se estaba derrumbando, aunque estaba consciente de que sus subordinados estaban al tanto de su situación quizá por eso guardaban silencio, quizá era una especie de luto, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad estaba rendido a una mujer que profundamente le despreciaba.


	17. Una enfermedad extraña

_Hola, si, esta vez actualice más pronto, la tesis puede esperar(?), fui a la playa y nos hospedamos junto al mar, uno de esos días estuvo super lluvioso así que me ayudó a inspirarme y debía aprovechar, se que el capítulo anterior quedó algo soso y hasta me atrevería decir que algunas cosas se vieron demasiado forzadas, después de unas cachetadas de mi editora Dany 3 trate de enmendar todo en este capítulo, aunque el anterior en parte fue apropósito para dejar pasar el tiempo entre una cosa y otra. por cierto un saludo a los miembros de LeviHanji fans, yo no sabía que tantas personas me leían, eso significa que debo esforzarme aún más; en fin disfruten el capitulo y espero sus comentarios, un abrazo virtual desde México._

* * *

_**Atención: contiene un poco de Livetra y Mobuhan, estos solo ayudan al desarrollo de la historia.**_

**''Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fic es un tributo a su trabajo y está hecho sin fines de lucro.''**

* * *

Una enfermedad extraña.

Llegaron a Rose sin más contratiempos que el mal clima y la consecuente lluvia que le siguió, costándole un resfriado al escuadrón, sobre todo al pequeño sargento que después de casi tres semanas seguía moqueando –esto es sumamente asqueroso… -protestó tirando un pañuelo a la basura.

-Heichou tome su medicina o no va a mejorar, si me hubiese escuchado desde el principio estaría sano a estas alturas. –la pequeña castaña le seguía de cerca con un frasco de pastillas y un vaso con agua.

-Oye Petra yo si quiero de tu medicina –le dijo Auruo en tono burlón al pasar por su lado mientras ayudaba con algunas cajas a la policía estacionaria.

-debería tomarse un día para descansar y recuperarse, está más pálido que de costumbre –insistió la chica igualando su paso al de él.

-¿quién crees tú que se hará cargo de la misión? –el ojigris la miró sin mudar su expresión de serenidad.

-Erd o Gunter señor, están acostumbrados a seguir ciegamente sus órdenes y estoy segura que no les molestará que usted descanse. –el pequeño hombre se detuvo sopesando sus posibilidades, en realidad si por el fuese no habría salido de la cama desde que llegaron.

-tu ganas, busca a Gunter, iré a la casa que nos están prestando, no tardes o me arrepentiré.

Guio sus pasos hacia la pequeña casa que contaba con tres habitaciones y la estancia principal, tras varios minutos entro al cálido interior sentándose en una de las sillas y apoyando su frente en la mesa.

-me pregunto cómo estará Hanji…

El escuadrón de inteligencia se encontraba expectante alrededor de la mesa de trabajo, su objeto de investigación era una planta con supuestos efectos anestésicos y antipiréticos.

-si acertamos será un gran avance –susurró Nifa emocionada.

-lo sé esta planta crece a montones, es fácil de cultivarla, incluso requiere pocos cuidados, es por eso que la encontramos en tantos lugares, sin mencionar que es de lo más natural que podemos usar –la castaña hablaba emocionada mientras vertía unas gotas de aceite de pasiflora –no solo podría ser un jarabe, también ungüentos para los heridos en batalla.

Poco a poco la mezcla se tornó de un pálido violeta.

-¡lo conseguimos muchachos! –la castaña soltó un grito triunfante y se colgó del cuello de Moblit lanzando las gafas al aire –Esto es hermoso –exclamó dramáticamente. –tómense el resto del día libre, lo merecen, tómense toda la semana, bueno no, los necesito mañana temprano para producir algo de ungüento y probarlo, como jarabe es irrefutable su eficacia.

Nifa saltaba alegre abrazando a sus compañeros.

-vamos por un trago, yo invito –terció Keiji detrás de la castaña –¿viene capitana? ¿Moblit?

-tendré que rechazar tu oferta desde el fondo de mi corazón, debo presentarle el avance a Smith. –se estiró y tomo discretamente la mano de Moblit.

-Me quedaré a ayudarla con el papeleo –confesó Moblit fingiendo cansancio –gracias, y vallan no hace falta que se preocupen por nosotros. –con una sonrisa sincera les vió partir mientras charlaban animadamente. –¿de verdad tenemos que hacer todo el papeleo justo ahora? –apoyó sus manos sobre la fría mesa de trabajo.

-no, solo lo dije para que nos dejaran solos. –señaló la científica restándole importancia.

-quizá te moleste pero, ¿estas segura que ya te sientes mejor? –quitó sus manos de la mesa y acarició su cabello castaño.

-sí, no es para tanto, solo fue lo que comí, tenía un sabor bastante extraño –lanzó un suspiro –debo cuidar más lo que como, gané algo de peso en las últimas semanas.

-quizá se debe a que estas feliz y pasas menos tiempo enojada –bromeo el rubio sonriéndole. –podrías ser así de feliz siempre. –aunque no lo quisiera y estuviese consiente de que no existía nada entre ellos, no podía tener por perdidos sus sentimientos.

-Moblit…. ¿Qué va a pasar contigo si esto acaba? –Miró los ojos amielados del muchacho –no es que yo…. Es solo que.. –el muchacho depositó un beso en su frente.

-si ese momento llega, lo aceptaré, estás olvidando mi promesa, te quiero y por eso deseo que seas libre, el amor libera, no ata.

Los ojos de la castaña se inundaron de lágrimas.

-eres demasiado bueno –el joven se inclinó a besar sus labios y esta a su vez le devolvió el beso, él la tomó de la cintura elevándola a la mesa y continuó aquel beso, sin embargo Moblit olvidaba que cuando juegas con fuego puedes salir quemado, y ella más claro estaba que era fuego, sólo eso, ignoró nuevamente lo que su corazón le decía a gritos, aparto las ideas preconcebidas que tenía del amor; la muchacha le envolvió en un abrazo, intimo deseoso y falto toda vez de decoro, tenía razón, ¿qué iba a ser de él?, ¿en realidad iba a ser tan fuerte para respetar lo que sea que ella quisiese?, lo cierto es que había flaqueado ya una vez, aquellos besos tan repetidos, tan intensos no eran prueba sino de eso, de su debilidad, de su falta de hombría, de su cobardía y de su escasa voluntad de ir y perseguir lo que deseaba, de ir a por todo y dejar su alma en la búsqueda, no, era cobarde, usaba la situación a su favor, no era entonces, lo que se supone que hace un caballero; por supuesto que no, él no era bueno.

¿Y ella hasta donde era capaz de llegar con todo aquel juego? ¿Iba a acostarse con él como lo había hecho con Levi? Pero no, estaba claro, lo había hecho con el pequeño sargento porque lo amaba, aunque pensándolo otra vez, era distinta la situación, de por medio ahora estaba su orgullo de mujer, su despecho y su ansia de demostrar que así como Levi había podido estar con otra ella claro que podía hacer lo mismo, lo mismo y mejor.

La dulce sonrisa que portaba Moblit al besarle había sido sustituida por un ansia de poseer cada centímetro de piel de la castaña, besaba con avidez su cuello, incapaz de detenerse, mientras ella le animaba suspirando a su oído.

…..

No sabía cuándo exactamente se había quedado dormido, cuando abrió los ojos observó el rostro preocupado de Petra y Gunter.

-parece que si Petra –apuntó el joven moreno tocando la frente de Levi, el pelinegro hecho su cuerpo hacía atrás alejándose del contacto con su subordinado. –Sargento, le parece si mando llamar un doctor.

-no, solo vigila la misión, no los quiero flojeando.

-pero sargento…

-solo hazlo –le respondió el hombresillo toscamente.

-es porque no ha tomado su medicina, seguro que el doctor lo regaña –susurro Petra a su compañero, pero Levi le ignoró incorporándose y yendo hacía la cama.

-Petra…. quédate, no me siento bien. –Gunter miró a Petra a los ojos .

-trae al médico –susurró la joven viendo como el ojigris se arrastraba rendido hasta la cama –sí, ya voy sargento –la pequeña Petra caminó hasta él posando la mano en su espalda, Levi se sentó en la cama rendido. – ¿Puedo? –cuestionó la joven apuntando para quitar sus botas.

-por favor –sentía que los ojos le pesaban y la cara le ardía, supuso que tenía fiebre, las pequeñas pero fuertes manos de la muchacha habían terminado de quitar sus botas y ahora le retiraba los arneses, sintiendo como la presión que estos hacían sobre su cuerpo disminuía, recordó algún tiempo atrás las noches que había pasado con ella ¿desde cuándo una mujer no era así de amable con él? Ninguna después de ella, por lo menos no de esa manera, pues los gestos de la única fémina de su escuadrón eran hechos con devoción a su persona, como si fuese una especie de Dios; cuando la muchacha se disponía a desabrochar el cinturón de su pecho, él le sujetó la muñeca con suavidad.

-Petra…. –la joven le miró a los ojos y le sonrió, él se acercó un poco a ella, quizá presa de aquella odiosa fiebre, pero no, estaba consciente de sus actos.

-¿si sargento? –trataba de no parecer ansiosa ¿lo tenía?

-¿lo recuerdas verdad? –le acomodó el cabello tras la oreja.

-¿Qué cosa señor? –se sonrojó mirándolo a los ojos, sabía a qué se refería, cuanto extrañaba esa cercanía tan íntima que alguna vez tuvieron.

-las veces que te hice mía –le contestó sin recato –en ocasiones extraño esas noches, ¿tú no las extrañas Petra?

-yo… -lo tenía justo donde quería, contuvo su expresión triunfante y miró sus ojos nuevamente –claro que lo extraño, pero… he hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa, la verdad es que no merezco sus atenciones. –bajó su rostro con fingida vergüenza y tomó la mano del sargento entre las suyas.

-creo que esa es decisión es solo mía –le rodeó la cintura y se acercó hacía ella para besarle, la pequeña mujer le contemplaba anhelando el momento en que se consumara todo lo que había hecho hasta ese entonces, estando a un palmo de los labios del pelinegro, no se percató de lo que sucedía, el sargento comenzó a vomitar ensuciando la ropa de ambos, el hombresillo corrió asqueado al baño mientras ella permanecía petrificada en la cama.

Sentía unas nauseas terribles habían pasado alrededor de diez minutos y seguía abrazando el retrete con la cara hundida en el mismo, había vomitado unas cuatro veces.

-Petra, ve por el doctor, no, no me siento bien… -volvió a inclinarse justo a tiempo para volver a vomitar –que maldito asco –se había quitado la camisa y ahora la empleaba para limpiarse la boca.

La muchacha entre molesta y preocupada se había cambiado la ropa y quitado las sabanas sucias de la cama.

-ya voy sargento –fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta, acto seguido escuchó la puerta de la entrada ser azotada, ¿qué hacía Gunter? Se suponía que el llevaría un doctor.

Consiguió ponerse en pie a duras penas abandonando la camisa en el piso del baño y se tiró sobre la cama sintiendo su cabeza dar vueltas, pasados algunos minutos, Petra irrumpió en la silenciosa estancia con un doctor.

-señorita…

-Ral –respondió Petra bastante pálida ante el aspecto que Levi presentaba.

-sí, Señorita Ral, ¿podría dejarme a solas con el caballero? –hablaba con amabilidad y su aspecto bonachón contrastaba con la cara crispada por el malestar del ojigris, la muchacha salió algo turbada por lo que pudiera pasarle al pelinegro. –¿Sargento Levi verdad?

-si… -respondió el muchacho con voz débil desde la cama.

-tengo entendido que no tomó la medicina que le habían recetado para el resfriado.

-así es –apartó la vista perdiendo la paciencia. -¿ya me puede decir que tengo? –comentó impaciente, el médico alzó la ceja.

-¿el mal humor es habitual? –el muchacho se cruzó de brazos –lo tomaré como un sí, me comentaron que empezó a vomitar ¿qué siente?.

-asco...

-¿ha tenido temperatura? –el hombre hacía anotaciones en su libreta.

-si…

-¿ha notado algún otro cambio en su cuerpo?

-subí algo de peso –admitió y recostó su cabeza en la almohada.

-¿dolor de cabeza?

-no… -el medico se ajustó los lentes.

-abra la boca –el joven obedeció sin protestar y luego volvió a recostarse.

-Bien sargento Levi, usted solamente tiene gripe, por eso las náuseas y la fiebre –sacó dos frascos de su maletín. –esta vez le encargaré a la dulce señorita de allá afuera que se las de aunque tenga que usar la fuerza, de otra forma no mejorará, y no creo que le venga mal el haber aumentado de peso –escribía en la receta y al finalizar la dejó en la mesita de noche –tiene prohibido salir de la cama en por lo menos dos días, nada de cigarros, lo digo porque los militares tienen la mala costumbre de fumar como si no hubiese un mañana, le dejaré a su… novia las demás indicaciones, que se recupere. –el doctor salió y lo escuchó conversar con Petra.

-ella no es mi novia…. Mi novia es Hanji…. –cerró los ojos derrotado abrazándose así mismo, cada cosa que había hecho le daba vueltas en la cabeza, había estado a punto de besar a Petra, no había aprendido de sus errores, sin saberlo la pequeña muchacha era la causa de que Hanji lo odiara, no podía culparla, el que quería sentirse muy hombre era él.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el sol ya se estaba ocultando, se quedó recostado notando una frazada sobre él, Petra seguramente, sintiéndose al borde de las lágrimas se dio la vuelta y hundió su rostro en la almohada, algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Hanji, soy un estúpido ¿Por qué no me dejas acercarme a ti? –las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, un momento… ¿estaba llorando? Pero... Él, él no era de los que lloraban. -¿Qué carajos me está pasando? –gruñó a la almohada, se incorporó secándose las lágrimas, salió de la cama y se dirigió a la pequeña estancia principal, a la mesa se encontraban sus subordinados que lo observaron preocupado.

-¿Sargento cómo se siente? –cuestionó Auruo cediéndole su lugar.

-voy a darle su medicina –Petra agachó la cabeza y se levantó, acto seguido le dio un vaso con agua y dos pastillas. –Tómela por favor –un aroma delicioso llegó a su nariz.

-¿huele a... Té negro con galletas de arándano? –tomó las pastillas ante la mirada de todos.

-no sargento, es café y no tenemos galletas –respondió Gunter mirándole extrañado, a él no le gustaban las cosas dulces.

-¿Por qué no han comprado galletas?

-es que a usted no le gustan –replicó Erd valientemente, Gunter le propinó un codazo.

-Petra, linda, toma dinero y ve por galletas de arándano –ordenó Gunter.

-yo te acompaño –ofreció Auruo desde la esquina.

-tú te quedas Auro –replicó Gunter mirándolo amenazante.

Sin otra palabra de por medio Petra salió en busca de las dichosas galletas.

-todos están portándose muy raros esta noche, no me voy a morir –refunfuño mirando a los tres hombres.

-si…. Sobre eso, ahora que somos solo hombres en esta sala, yo no creo que sea una simple gripa –Erd le miraba a los ojos mientras el moreno hablaba.

-no sé a qué cosa te estas refiriendo –respondió el ojigris sin inmutarse.

-creo que la razón de su enfermedad es la capitana Zoe –Levi palideció de golpe.

-no, eso no es verdad, yo estoy bien…. –apartó la mirada contrariado.

-y, creo que usar a Petra para olvidarla no va a solucionar su situación -agregó Auruo sin mirarlo a los ojos. –al contrario, eso es muy cobarde de su parte. – ¿le estaban llamando cobarde? Si, ¿y? tenían razón.

-no sabemos que pasó entre la capitana y usted pero… tiene que solucionarlo, mi mamá dice que a veces nos enfermamos más por las cosas que sentimos y no demostramos que por otra cosa, la verdad es que no le encuentro la lógica, pero si mamá lo dice debe ser cierto, así que…. Hágalo por su bien –finalizó Gunter apenado por la forma en que estaba enfrentando a su superior.

Él pelinegro miraba la mesa fijamente, notó las lágrimas en sus mejillas pero no se preocupó en ocultarlas.

-soy un poco hombre y no merezco su perdón –sollozaba levemente sin pena –no soy el Levi que todos admiran, soy una mierda de persona. –los jóvenes lo miraban sin saber que decir, notó una mano en su hombro, la varonil mano de Erd le apretaba con algo de fuerza.

-tiene solución, aun si tenemos que ayudarlo a llevarle serenata –bromeó el rubio.

El pelinegro se secó las lágrimas, él sabía que tenían razón, la causa de todas sus preocupaciones era ella.

-gracias... –levantó la mirada agradecido.

-si necesita algo no dude en contarme –apuntó Erd amablemente.

-lo haré –Petra llamó a la puerta, Auruo la recibió tratando de abrazarla.

-No había galletas de Arándano, ¡ahh! ¿Quieres soltarme Auruo?.

-está bien puedo comer de otras galletas –apuntó Levi tomando el paquete de galletas.

Poco a poco, Erd y los demás fueron a dormir dejando a Levi y Petra solos.

-Petra –le llamó Levi interrumpiendo el silencio –lamento lo de esta tarde, no era mi intención.

-solo fue vómito no se preocupe –dijo haciendo un ademan restándole importancia a lo que había pasado.

-no, no solo eso, lo siento, yo, yo no te quiero de esa forma y es muy cobarde de mi parte haberlo hecho.

Yo no te quiero de esa forma, no te quiero de esa forma, no te quiero… el muchacho seguía hablando pero ella ya no escuchaba, ¿había ido tan lejos para nada? No, no podía rendirse.

-no creo que esté mal sargento –apuntó ella –si quiere hacerlo hágalo, no me molesta –se acercó un poco más a él tratando de besarle.

-lo siento, pero no –se levantó de la mesa hacía su cuarto dejando a la muchacha sola en medio de su desesperación.

Ya era media noche y seguía sin conciliar el sueño, notaba sus piernas algo hinchadas, se sentó a reflexionar algunos momentos, ¿de verdad sólo era gripa? Había subido de peso, tenía las piernas hinchadas, lloraba con facilidad, vomitaba seguido, y tenía ganas de comer cosas dulces… si fuera mujer habría jurado que….

-Erd, Erd, ábreme la puerta, necesito hablar urgentemente contigo, Erd abre la maldita puerta -la puerta se abrió rechinando.

-¿Qué pasa sargento? –el rubio tenía el cabello enmarañado y saliva seca sobre un costado de la cara. –pase y siéntese en la cama ¿qué es tan urgente que no puede esperar a mañana?

Se sentó en la cama consiente de lo ridículo que iba a sonar lo que iba a decir, ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar que los otros dos estuviesen dormidos y no fingiendo.

-yo, Erd, creo que estoy embarazado –el rubio soltó una risotada.

-ay, sargento –decía entre risa –mejor vallase a dormir, la hora ya lo está haciendo delirar.

-Erd, en serio, creo que estoy embarazado –el rubio observó la cara seria de su superior.

-Oh –sus risa se detuvo –está hablando en serio…. Sargento… eso es biológicamente imposible, usted es hombre.

-y entonces ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿y si ella está embarazada?

-ella ¿Quién, Petra? –los ojos del rubio se encogieron.

-no, Hanji… -el sargento bajó la cabeza.

-usted y ella… creo que tenemos un problema.

El pelinegro se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, aún tenía otras tres semanas por delante para volver al cuartel, ¿y si ella estaba embarazada? ¿Sería capaz de ocultárselo? Le fue inevitable sentirse feliz, si ella esperaba un hijo suyo… quizá no todo estaba perdido y podría recuperarla, pero no solo eso, un hijo…. Conservaría su legado, sería el testimonio vivo de que un hombre llamado Levi había existido alguna vez.


	18. Una difícil decisión

**_''Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fic es un tributo a su trabajo y está hecho sin fines de lucro''_**

**una difícil decisión.**

Por fin habían pasado las tres semanas restante en Rose, Petra se encontraba ya ensillando los caballos, mientras los otros tres hombres se encargaban de preparar algunos víveres para el regreso; el pequeño sargento había permanecido en la casa que habían estado usando todo ese tiempo, se encontraba perturbado y expectante ante la idea de que la científica pudiese estar embarazada , habían pasado muchas cosas durante ese tiempo, incluso si ella se negaba a decirle que esperaba un hijo suyo, o que fuera verdad que no lo estaba, haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para recuperarla, se pasó la mano por el negro cabello, fuera un sí o un no, era la excusa perfecta para tenerla de vuelta con él. -Sargento los caballos están listos –anunció Petra con un tono frío atípico de ella, desde el día que la rechazó se portaba extraña, y aunque solo era a ratos y el resto del tiempo trataba de ser dulce, era inevitable que el resto de los miembros del escuadrón no notaran que algo había pasado.

Tomó la mano de Petra con suavidad, la verdad es que le agradecía por sus cuidados, se sentía mejor, la pequeña muchacha había batallado contra su mal humor y sus constantes gritos sin protestar ni un poco; ella apretó su mano algo confundida.

-Gracias por tu esfuerzo Petra –soltó la mano de la muchacha y se recargó en la silla –sólo hay que esperar a los muchachos.

-Claro, sargento…. ¿Desea café? –el pelinegro elevo sus ojos grises encontrándose con la mirada amable de Petra. -un café no me vendría mal, gracias. –sin duda era una muchacha muy dulce.

-Señor… -era su última oportunidad antes de volver, sino conseguía algo, acostarse con Smith habría sido en vano, pensó en las veces que tendría que estar con él para recompensar su ausencia, haría algo desesperado pero ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Sus acciones la habían envuelto a tal punto que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. –yo, por favor... –se arrodillo a sus pies ante la cara sorprendida del pelinegro –acépteme, yo seré una buena mujer para usted, no lo haré sufrir, cuidaré de usted cada día de mi vida.

-lo siento pero no, eso ya fue… Levántate no hace falta que te humilles de esa manera, nunca hizo falta, no puedo aceptarte, sobre todo, por lo de Smith. Los ojos de la muchacha se agrandaron ante la sorpresa y totalmente avergonzada. -ya no prepares café, muchas gracias –debía ser honesto con ella, la respetaba como soldado, como subordinada y como mujer y precisamente por eso no podía dejar que siguiera humillándose, lo de Smith era otra cosa, no podía interferir en lo que la muchacha hacía con su cuerpo, era meramente su responsabilidad el lugar que se daba ante los demás, la muchacha se levantó y evitó mirarlo a los ojos; en ese momento Erd y Auruo irrumpieron en la habitación

-¿listo para saber si va a ser papá? –Erd le tomó del hombro sonriendo –ya está todo listo, sólo esperamos sus órdenes para retirarnos. –papá…. Estaba segura, había escuchado bien, ¿era que Hanji estaba embarazada? Definitivamente con eso no podía competir, lo único que le quedaba era resignarse, no podía destruir una familia, ni mucho menos dañar a una criatura ni a una mujer embarazada, tragó saliva apesadumbrada. –¿pasa algo Petra? No te ves bien –ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿el sargento va a ser papá? Seguro que el pequeño será idéntico a él –sonrió conteniendo las lágrimas, si, estaba derrotada, no seguiría, ya no. –Felicidades señor –había sido una puñalada directa a su corazón, en primer lugar, todo ese tiempo jugó sucio, se había humillado tanto, y ahora después de no conseguir nada su farsa seguiría con Smith, por lo menos un tiempo para alejar sus sospechas.

-ya no aguanto más esta mierda, nos vamos –el pelinegro se levantó de la silla seguido por Erd, Auruo se rezagó un poco esperando a Petra, la muchacha se limpiaba las lágrimas sin notar que el joven la observaba.

-¿Estás bien? –comentó acercándose a ella preocupado.

-Aah Auruo, si, no es nada, sólo me entró una basura al ojo.

-una basura? O una noticia? –se acercó un poco más para abrazarla esperando que lo rechazara como de costumbre, está vez ella le permitió hacerlo aun limpiándose las lágrimas –yo sé que, no sientes sólo admiración hacia él y lo entiendo, me pasa exactamente lo mismo yo no diré nada pero no dejes que otro te vea llorar. –se sacó el pañuelo de la camisa y se lo ofreció a la joven. –eres más bonita cuando sonríes que cuando lloras** -lo apartó de ella empujándolo suavemente, parecía entender la indirecta, siempre lo había entendido y se hacía de la vista gorda.

-gracias y, perdón Auruo pero, yo no soy lo que crees, yo soy una mala mujer –se guardó el pañuelo en la camisa y salió con él a sus espaldas.

El viaje de regreso parecía aún más largo de lo que había sido de ida, probablemente por el cansancio, por la pena y la expectativa, mientras Erd y Gunter hablaban animando al sargento y haciendo bromas ocasionales para hacerle el viaje más ligero, Petra avanzaba en silencio junto a Auruo que le observaba de vez en vez pero sin hacer comentario alguno, él había escuchado los rumores y las palabras de la chica se lo habían confirmado, ¿Cómo sentirse? Él la quería pero obviamente ella no sentía por él ni una milésima de cariño, aun así sentía una profunda lastima, ¿Por qué? Se supone que una chica bonita lo tiene más fácil, no tiene necesidad de probar nada a nadie, para ellas todo ha sido ya probado, y más aun siendo un soldado tan fuerte;

fue entonces evidente, la dulce Petra no era suficiente para el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, él sargento no necesitaba devoción o ser seguido ciegamente, necesitaba alguien que le cuestionara incesantemente, alguien cuya inteligencia le retara e incluso le obligara a replantearse muchas de las cosas que hacía rutinariamente, la capitana Zoe era la única capaz de llenar esas expectativas, ella podía hacer cosas que a ninguno del escuadrón de operaciones especiales le había pasado siquiera por la cabeza hacer, Levi era una perfecta máquina de matar y ella el ansia de saber, de arriesgar de probar todo lo que existía, un espíritu vivaz era el contraste perfecto a la sobriedad de sus sargento al mando…

Azoto la puerta del baño y se dejó caer sobre el sofá hundiendo entre las manos la cabeza ante la mirada inquieta del cobrizo.

-Hanji… –la mujer comenzó a sollozar casi en silencio –linda no creo que este sea un buen lugar –le tomó del brazo tratando de levantarla.

-suéltame, no me toques –se soltó del agarre del joven bruscamente, se alejó un poco de ella temiendo que se pusiera violenta, seguía observándola sin comprender la situación. –Moblit… -levantó la mirada con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. –estoy embarazada.

Estaba sorprendido ante sus palabras, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, sabía que ese bebé no era suyo, pero no pudo evitarlo, verla llorar le partía el corazón, la hacía verse tan sola, tan frágil.

-no Moblit no... –golpeó su pecho apartándose de él –no quiero que me abraces, tu no eres su padre y eso no es justo para ti, soy una estúpida, vete, no puedo verte a la cara.

-no, no me voy a ir –cruzó los brazos y tragó saliva decidido –tú y yo no somos nada, sólo somos amigos, pensé que eso te había quedado claro, así que deja de pensar en mí y alégrate, no todos los días te enteras de que vas a ser mamá.

-se supone que debería saltar de felicidad, debería sentirme feliz como cualquier mujer, pero no me siento así, yo no… no quiero que él lo sepa, tengo miedo a su rechazo, yo no quiero tener a este bebé, sola no. –el muchacho le tomó la mano entre las suyas.

-mi Hanji, es su derecho saberlo, pero es tu decisión, si decides no contarle, yo me haré cargo de este bebé –posó la mano en su vientre con suavidad –incluso si se lo cuentas y te rechaza, yo le daré mi apellido, pero por favor, te lo pido de rodillas si quieres, no vuelvas a decir que no quieres tenerlo, él no tiene porque cargar el pecado de sus padres.

-eres demasiado bueno… -se recargó en el hombro del muchacho sollozando.

-¿se lo dirás?

-no sé, no sé que debería hacer, es que yo…

-¿lo amas? si es así, no necesitas que yo ni nadie te de la respuesta que ya conoces -el muchacho se levantó dispuesto a salir de la habitación -estoy a cargo del escuadrón hasta que te sientas mejor, ve a descansar mientras llenamos informes y limpiamos el laboratorio.

la castaña no protestó salió de aquella estancia mientras él le sostenía la puerta para que pasara, la observaba como si fuera a romperse como si de imprevisto hubiese pasado de ser un fuerte soldado a una escultura de vidrio soplado** el cobrizo supo desde el principio lo que le esperaba, pero jamás imaginó que dolería tanto, aun así deseaba que Levi le dijera que no se haría cargo del bebé, no anhelaba convertirse en el héroe que salva el día, era lo más lejano a un héroe, pero no podía mentirse, a pesar de todo, la amaba, quería que fuese suya, tenía tantas emociones dentro de sí... ¿cómo renuncias a alguien que amas aunque sabes que no puede ser tuya?

La científica entró en su habitación, con un mar de emociones que le hacían ir del llanto a la ira con una facilidad aterradora ¿qué haría? ¿Qué era lo correcto? merecía saberlo, pero ¿cómo podía olvidar lo que había pasado aquel día? no estaba feliz, bueno si, pero, no podía olvidar lo sucia, usada y ultrajada que se había sentido tras aquello.

Era muy delgada y no tardaría en notarse, aunque dijera que era de Moblit, si el cabello del pequeño era negro o sus ojos grises aquello sin duda la delataría; se enfrentaría a la vergüenza pública, una mujer sola no era bien vista, estaba segura de que los rumores entre los soldados se esparcirían como pólvora, casi podía escucharlos hablando a sus espaldas.

¿Qué pasaría con su trabajo, sus investigaciones? ¿Qué había de todas las ambiciones que se había propuesto desde el momento en que comenzó a investigar? Así de fácil por torpe se iba a ir todo a la mierda.

Era una noticia demasiado inesperada, llegaba en mal momento para todo, ni siquiera era capaz de tomar una decisión tan sencilla, como decirle o no al padre de la criatura; además pensaba de forma egoísta, no podía evitarlo, hasta ese momento siempre había hecho todo pensado en su propio bienestar, había estado sola desde la muerte de su padre adoptivo y Erwin rara vez requería que lo considerara dentro de sus planes.

Aquella habitación la parecía una cárcel, quizá la tranquilidad del bosque le daría la paz interior que necesitaba, tomó del escritorio un pedazo de papel, tinta y pluma y redactó un breve mensaje, con la capa al hombro salió y la prendió de la puerta para después irse.

''Salí al bosque, no me busquen''

Hacía buen día, planeaba volver antes de que oscureciera, tomó el caballo de Moblit, pues fue el primero que encontró, no sabía que tan contraproducente era montar pero no prestó atención y subió al lomo de tormenta, tan pronto como comenzó a cabalgar y sentir el viento acariciando su cabello sintió su nerviosismo descender, agradecía que los mareos ese día no hubieran hecho acto de presencia, una vez alejada del pueblo y el cuartel aceleró el paso en una carrera por sentirse libre, pasaba a toda velocidad entre los árboles, a medida que se adentraba más en el bosque las frescas sombras de un tono esmeralda que proyectaban los árboles se volvían más densas, siguió hasta encontrarse con un pequeño claro, amarró a tormenta de uno de los árboles y se alejó sentándose en un árbol no muy lejano, disfrutando de las formas que el sol proyectaba por entre las hojas, el silencio de aquel lugar era casi absoluto, sólo interrumpido por el trinar de las aves y el eventual paso de algunas libélulas, prestó algo más de atención no muy a lo lejos alcanzaba a distinguir el sonido de un río, cerró los ojos reflexionando en medio de esa sensación de paz que tanto necesitaba.

Tenía algunas cosas que definir antes de volver, por lo menos sentía la necesidad de organizar la forma en que haría cada cosa, ser metódica era la único que dentro de todo ese nudo de miedos y emociones le parecía remotamente familiar.

Tormenta pastaba despreocupadamente alrededor del lugar donde le había dejado, envidiaba la tranquilidad con que el animal actuaba, carecía de preocupaciones y de miedos, aún fuera de las murallas eran capaces de sobrevivir.

La castaña se retiró las gafas observando borrosamente aquel paisaje y sonrió -¿Qué debo hacer primero? Moblit ya sabe y sé que no va a correr ningún rumor por su parte, sin embargo creo que debería hablar con Smith, no deja de ser mi jefe y todo esto puede afectar el avance de las investigaciones… y seguramente tarde que temprano me harán retirarme, sólo espero que pase mucho hasta entonces –apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas mientras continuaba hablando sola, no quería, no podía dejar sus ambiciones de lado, le era inexplicable pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar todo aquello por algo tan ''insignificante''.

-también debo decidir que va a pasar con Moblit –dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a tormenta y contando con los dedos las cosas por hacer. –no puedo dejar que se haga cargo de algo que no le corresponde, yo me metí en esto sola y sola lo voy a resolver, además estoy casi segura que se parecerá a Levi. –suspiró con algo de tristeza. –y por ultimo –levantó un tercer dedo –debo decidir si decirle o no…

Pasó alrededor de una hora practicando la manera en que se lo diría a Erwin, debía ser objetiva ¿no? De cualquier forma sabía que no lo tomaría bien y probablemente querría golpear al pequeño sargento y quien sabe cuánto más; tenía la esperanza que contándole aquello podría tener su consejo, definitivamente un hombre tan seguro como él era el indicado para ayudar a aclarar su mente.

Cerró los ojos somnolienta, distinguía aun la sombra de tormenta y los sonidos apacibles del bosque fueron sumiéndola en un sopor hasta que terminó por quedarse dormida rodeada por aquel halo de paz, por lo menos, sabía que ir al bosque había sido una decisión correcta.

Escuchó el relincho de tormenta y despertó sobresaltada, había oscurecido y la lluvia caía copiosamente, estaba empapada, le parecía increíble como no había notado aquello, se acercó al corcel y le acarició la crin tratando de calmarlo, no sabía que es lo que había visto, seguramente nada bueno, se apresuró a desatarle y subir a su lomo desconfiando de todo cuanto le rodeaba, la pareció escuchar pisadas en la cercanía, trataba de pensar que sólo se trataba del rumor de los árboles y nada más.

-si, eso debe ser, andando tormenta, tu amas la lluvia pero no creo que en mi estado sea una buena idea pescar un resfriado –volvió a escuchar pisadas, pareció ver una sombra no muy lejos pero no se paró a comprobarlo –tiró de las riendas nerviosa escapando a toda velocidad, el corazón le latía ferozmente ¿había estado en un peligro real? La lluvia arreciaba y ella a su vez aumentaba la velocidad sin temor a resbalar, entró al pueblo cuyas calles se encontraban desiertas y disminuyó la velocidad, se sentía a salvo, se orilló cerca de un árbol antes de entrar al cuartel, bajó resbalando cayendo entre el lodo que amortiguó su caída, se incorporó ligeramente adolorida y tomó al caballo caminando con pesadez al cuartel, una vez que entró por la puerta vió cerca del edificio principal lo que parecía ser su escuadrón con linternas, no los distinguía con claridad ¿por qué? De pronto notó que no llevaba las gafas con ella, se había levantado tan deprisa que las había dejado tiradas en el bosque; pasó al lado suyo, distinguiendo el rostro de Nifa iluminado por las linternas.

-Capitana… -le llamó la joven, la científica sólo levantó la mano en señal de que estaba bien y siguió su camino hasta las caballerizas, entró notando unos pasos a sus espaldas, llevó a tormenta a su lugar y volvió por una frazada para secar las gotas de lluvia de su pelaje ante la mirada de su acompañante, por su cabello cobrizo y la estatura pudo darse cuenta que era Moblit.

-llegas en buen momento –le comentó caminando hacia el caballo y frotándolo con la manta.

-¿y tus gafas? estas llena de lodo, ¿te encuentras bien? –se acercó a ella tratando de darle su capa.

-no, no es necesario –se alejó rechazando la capa –sí, estoy bien solo las olvide y resbale un poco en el lodo no es nada.

-no crees que eso fue un poco irresponsable, por el…

-no, de hecho me alegro de haberlo hecho Moblit –sonaba algo distante, pero la verdad es que no necesitaba un sermón -de hecho hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo –levantó la mirada, le hubiera gustado aplazar un poco más el momento pero, era la oportunidad perfecta que no podía dejar pasar. Salió del lugar de tormenta y se dirigió a él.

-Moblit… me duele tener que decirte esto, pero, incluso si Levi no quiere a nuestro bebé.. -elevó la mirada decidida -lo nuestro no puede seguir, he sido muy mala contigo , me aproveché de tu dulzura y de tu cariño para desahogar mi enojo y aun así aquí sigues, incondicional y por eso ya no puedo con esto, ya te hice suficiente daño, espero que puedas perdonar todo mi egocentrismo -él trato de tomarle la mano pero ella se apartó de inmediato -No Moblit... ya no. - fue consiente entonces de todo el mal que le había hecho, los amigos no se usan, los besos sin compromiso tarde que temprano se vuelven amargos, aquella falacia no había sido capaz de sobreponerse a la realidad, puesto que era algo que nunca había existido.

-mira, yo estuve de acuerdo, la responsabilidad es de los dos, no voy a retenerte aunque si te digo la verdad me duele y mucho, y lo digo para que te compadezcas de mi sino porque no tendré otra oportunidad, te amo, pero no eres mía*** así que ve y háblale con sinceridad, ese bebé necesita a sus dos padres, interferir estaría mal, y no voy a hacerlo, yo no soy un héroe, pero tampoco quiero ser el villano, seguiré trabajando a tu lado como es mi deber y no dudes que soy tu amigo, pero por honor, por dignidad y amor propio y porque respeto además tu decisión, esta es mi última muestra de amor hacia ti, es momento que yo también siga mi camino y encuentre a alguien más, deja de culparte, yo no tengo nada que reprocharte, al contrario, te agradezco que me hallas tomado en cuenta. –besó su frente a modo de despedida, le echó una última mirada y se alejó dejándola a solas.

Con aquel gesto, con aquellas palabras que ponían fin a ese amor tan vehemente, le ayudó a ser libre al tiempo que aprendió a abrir las alas propias, la libertad suele ser relativa, a pesar de que habían sido libres siempre, parecía que ninguno de los dos se sentía así, las palabras que le había dedicado a la castaña la eximían de toda culpa, y expiado el pecado, podía extender las alas y volar libremente.

Pasados unos minutos la científica salió de las caballerizas directo a su cuarto, no sabía exactamente que hora era, después de tomar un baño iría directo a la cama, había decidido hablar con Smith la mañana siguiente, por lo tanto sabía que sería una noche larga y pesada.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –justamente como había decidido, tras poner en orden las actividades de ese día para su escuadrón fue directo a hablar con el comandante; los gritos de Smith traspasaban la puerta de su oficina; un pajarillo que estaba posado en la ventana salió volando asustado ante tal estruendo-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –dijo modulando el tono de su voz ante Hanji que se encontraba encogida en la silla

–si me lo hubieras dicho, no lo habría mandado a Rose al muy maldito, lo habría mandado a que le cortaran los…

-Smith... –le llamó por lo bajo apenada –es que yo, no lo sabía…

-¿Cuánto tienes? –cuestionó tomando asiento con toda la calma que su enojo le permitía.

-Nueve semanas… no es mucho, por eso no me había dado cuenta. -Hanji pero ¿Por qué? Si notaste lo que pasó, era obvio que…

-no eres mi padre y ya soy una mujer -le apenaba pero era cierto, acudí a ti porque necesito la guía de alguien y sobre todo porque eres mi jefe y puede que esto dificulte las investigaciones y comprometa los intereses de la legión.

El rubio la miraba desde el escritorio tranquilizándose, tratando de ser compresivo sopesando lo que ella le decía y procurando no perder el control.

-Puede que tengas razón e n eso ultimo pero, Entiendes que mi enojo es porque dejaste de ser mi niña pequeña muy rápido ¿cierto? sé que no soy tu padre pero eres todo lo que me queda; además le juré al capitán Alger que iba a protegerte en su lugar, y puesto que de esto no podía protegerte personalmente, por lo menos me corresponde hacer que ese bastardo responda, y si no, después de darle su merecido hacerme cargo de ti y ese bebé.

-no tienes que... sólo necesito saber que tengo tu apoyo en lo que decida hacer, puedo hacerme cargo de un bebé yo sola, yo no podría darlo en adopción, dejarlo indefenso acercarle siquiera al infierno por el que pasé... arriesgarle a llevar las marcas del abandono… -se había tornado repentinamente decidida, un hijo suyo jamás viviría aquel infierno. –y por supuesto que no quiero perder mi puesto, no puedo dejar lo que amo, no quiero hacerlo. –el rubio suspiro mirándola.

-por ahora lo más importante para que no creas que tomo decisiones por ti, tú ¿qué quieres? ¿Decirle? Te apoyaré ¿ocultárselo? También pero tarde o temprano se dará cuenta y si fuera tú, preferiría que cuando tengas que tratar los asuntos de tu futuro en la legión con los altos mandos sea en compañía de alguien, y que ese alguien sea el padre-los ojos de la castaña se encontraron con los orbes celestes de Smith que pese a que ella estaba al tanto de su relación con Petra, le inspiraba admiración y respeto.

-Tengo que decírselo ¿no?-comentó dudando –por lo pronto no le digas que vas a castrarlo hasta que diga que sí o saldrá huyendo -bromeó la castaña tratando de sonreír –todo es tan… confuso -tomó su enorme mano entre las suyas.

-ay Hanji, ojalá siguieras siendo una niña -se levantó a abrazarla cariñosamente –sólo elige lo que creas mejor, si lo que tienes es miedo a la crítica, nadie, ni siquiera yo tenemos derecho a juzgarte –los tenues rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, el ambiente en el lugar había cambiado radicalmente, sentía algo menos de miedo por lo menos ya tenía algo decidido, tendría a ese bebé.

-Erwin –se había separado de él y caminado hasta la ventana sin mirarlo – ¿podré seguir aquí investigando cierto? Yo, no quisiera que los altos mandos me obligaran a retirarme, sé que fui en contra de tu política de no relaciones de este tipo entre soldados pero…

-Mi causa es conseguir la victoria de la humanidad a como dé lugar, sin importar cuantas muertes termine cargando sobre mis hombros, aún si solo consigo la supervivencia de unos cuantos y pese a que pueda ir en contra de mis intereses como ser humano. ¿Cuál es tu causa? Si la tienes, entonces encontrarás la manera, si simplemente es un capricho tuyo, es mejor que por tu seguridad lo abandones.

Era el momento de poner las cosas sobre la balanza, entre su seguridad y sus ambiciones ¿Qué valía más? Y ahora con esas palabras se sumió en sus cavilaciones nuevamente ¿realmente se había unido a aquel cuerpo militar por seguir una causa noble, o únicamente lo había hecho para honrar el nombre de su padre adoptivo?

-hay algo más que quería contarte pero no tiene nada que ver con esto, ayer en el bosque creí ver una sombra humana en las cercanías y escuche pasos, aunque pudieron ser mis nervios solamente, no sé. –el rubio le escuchaba con atención sin hablar.

-aunque sé que no tienes enemigos, ahora no deberías salir sola, anoche tu escuadrón iba a ir a buscarte.

-puede que si tenga enemigos, pero está en la cárcel, el comandante, ya no recuerdo su nombre, pero es imposible que haya escapado. –se incorporó estirándose un poco. –estaré bien.

-no salgas sola y respeto a lo otro haz lo que creas correcto. –concluyó con un ademan para que se retirara de la oficina.

-lo haré gracias -¿Qué era correcto? Lo que parecía estar bien podía ser todo lo contrario, tal vez lo que la moral colectiva le decía no era correcto o tal vez lo que ella pensaba tampoco lo era, le parecía relativo y confuso, sea lo que sea que eligiera los rumores le seguirían, era mejor despreocuparse, aquel cruce de palabras con el rubio la hicieron tomar su segunda decisión, se lo diría y dejaría el resto al albedrío del pelinegro.

Se esperaba la llegada del escuadrón de operaciones especiales por la tarde del siguiente día, aún no sabía como iba a decírselo, estaba nerviosa, el resto de ese día se la pasó sumida entre viejos informes sobre medicinas naturales que pedían a gritos algunas mejoras para disminuir efectos secundarios, enumeró los que parecían más urgentes y el resto fueron archivados para después, la mañana siguiente llegó volando, para su mala suerte, despertó vomitando y no pudo salir del baño en varias horas, cuando por fin pudo salir del baño se dirigió pálida hacia el laboratorio.

-Moblit –el chico levantó la mirada del frasco que examinaba, al verla corrió hacia ella tomándola de la cintura.

-estas muy pálida –comentó asustado sin perder el control –¿te sientes bien? ¿quieres algo? –ella asintió levemente.

-algo para las náuseas, creo que hoy no puedo trabajar –el cobrizo la llevó hasta una de las sillas.

-estas fría… -corrió a servirle un poco de agua –bébela mientras preparo lo que me pides –la muchacha tomó el vaso mientras el cobrizo corría por el laboratorio buscando las cosas que necesitaba –debiste acostarte en la cama en vez de venir hasta aquí –comentó apresurado revolviendo el preparado –te voy a acompañar de vuelta a tu cuarto, yo hablo con Smith no te preocupes.

-gracias Moblit –sonrió débilmente –por favor, recuérdale lo de mis gafas, no veo bien.

-bébelo –le entregó el recipiente y permaneció a su lado hasta que se lo terminó. –vamos, a la cama –el sonido de cascos de caballos llenó el ambiente.

-es él… -caminaban de vuelta a su habitación –más tarde cuando lo veas mándalo a verme por favor –el muchacho asintió, una vez en su cuarto la metió a la cama y la arropó con las sabanas.

-Descansa, yo me encargo –una vez que la dejó a solas se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Abrió los ojos varias horas después, sintiendo una mano que le acariciaba una de las suyas.

-¿para qué querías verme? –la voz de Levi le hablaba en tono bajo desde la silla junto a su cama, abrió los ojos de par en par nerviosa bajando la mirada, era el momento de dejar el orgullo y enfrentarse a lo que vendría, aunque no estaba segura de poder hablar con firmeza; se incorporó lentamente en la cama y levantó su mirada tratando de distinguir su rostro, por lo que podía notar, la mirada del pelinegro había cambiado como si de pronto cargara todo el peso de la humanidad en sus hombros.

-pensé que no ibas a venir –hablaba en voz baja con fingida indiferencia.

-hay algo que quiero decirte, Hanji…

-vas a callarte y a escuchar esta vez –le interrumpió ella de golpe, tragó saliva palideciendo de nuevo, se abrazó los hombros, sabía que no era tan difícil, eran sólo dos palabras pero encerraban demasiado, bajó la mirada –estoy embarazada – saltó de golpe, los ojos del pelinegro se humedecieron y saltó del asiento para abrazarla.

-¿por qué usas ese tono? ¿No estas contenta? –le dijo al tiempo que extendía sus brazos hacia ella, sin embargo ella le miró con frialdad.

-¿acaso crees que quiero tener un hijo tuyo? –sus palabras cayeron sobre él como un balde de agua fría, la castaña comenzó a llorar con la mirada baja, él continuaba mirándola incrédulo –claro que quiero, pero eres un idiota –concluyó sollozando.

El peso de aquellas palabras fue demasiado para él, el mundo se le venía encima, la abrazó todo lo fuerte que le permitieron sus temblorosos brazos, lloraba como nunca lo había hecho; hasta ese momento no había sido capaz de comprender la magnitud de sus acciones, más que su orgullo había roto su corazón, se veía tan frágil postrada en aquella cama que temió romperla.

Lloraron abrazados largo rato, era tanto lo que sentían que no era necesario expresarlo con palabras, como se odiaban a sí mismos, ¿Cuántos pecados habían llamado a su puerta? ¿a cuántos habían prestado oídos? El orgullo, la mentira y las apariencias los habían llevado a la ruina propia y lo peor es que habían arrastrado a otros consigo.

-lo siento –murmuró el pelinegro desde su hombro – si tan sólo hubiera dicho la verdad no te habría hecho pasar por esto, no te pido que me perdones justo ahora, porque sé que todo lo que hice estuvo mal, de hecho no merezco que me perdones, mi falta de tacto y mis bizarros sentimientos son lo único que tengo para ofrecerte, y puedes rechazarlo si así lo quieres.

Ella le observaba atenta, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, en efecto, no era como si aquello hubiera borrado lo acontecido en los últimos meses, pero, por el ser que llevaba en su vientre, valía la pena intentarlo.

-trata de no desperdiciarla otra vez, porque será la última… enano –dijo tratando de sonreír al pronunciar la última palabra.

-quita esa cara de tonta y por lo menos fije que estas alegre –se soltaron del abrazo separándose un poco –no cualquiera puede jactarse de que tendrá un bebé del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

-¿Qué estas insinuando enano engreído? –lo tomó de la chaqueta justo cuando trataba de escabullirse tras el comentario –deberías estar agradecido que por lo menos tu hijo saldrá alto.

El pequeño sargento gruñía respondiendo los comentarios sarcásticos de la pálida científica, aunque no era un triunfo para ninguno, ahora que le había dicho al pelinegro que iban a tener un bebé su vida había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, no era el momento perfecto, pero sí el más oportuno.

-ahora vete y déjame dormir aún me siento mal y todo es tú culpa, ojalá sintieras lo que yo siento –el sargento la miraba cruzando los brazos, él también lo había sentido, pero si e lo decía seguramente se burlaría más de lo que Erd había hecho.

-me largo entonces –gritó ante de cerrar la puerta, cerró sin hacer mucho ruido y sonriendo para sí mismo, se dirigió al inicio del pasillo donde los tres varones de su escuadrón le esperaban ansiosos, llegó ante ellos que lo miraban expectantes.

-y ¿bien? –cuestionó Erd sonriendo, el pelinegro suspiró.

-Señores, voy a ser papá –los tres gritaron triunfantes celebrando aquello, Erd levantó al sargento del suelo alegremente, parecía que la espera había valido la pena.

La puerta al final del pasillo se abrió estrepitosamente

-¡¿quieren callarse?! –gritó la castaña despeinada desde la puerta –¡estoy tratando de dormir, bola de salvajes! –azotó la puerta y volvió dentro ante la mirada de los cuatro hombres.

-Uy se nota que ese bebé es suyo, ya hasta ella tiene su mal humor sargento –comentó Auruo, el pelinegro se volvió y le plantó un puñetazo en la cara.

-otro comentario de esos y haré que te muerdas algo más que la lengua.

***los que vieron Candy Candy se darán cuenta que son las mismas palabras que Anthony le dice a Candy para que ya no llore :'D**

****el vidrio soplado es una técnica usada en las artesanías para moldear el vidrio, los artesanos soplan a través de un tubo de acero y forman una burbuja, suelen ser piezas muy hermosas y delicadas. (orgullosamente jalisciense****c: )**

***** la frase es una referencia al cadáver de la novia de Tim Burton, ella le dice a Victor que lo ama pero no le pertenece y no puede hacerle a otra lo que le hicieron a ella.**


	19. Advertencias I

_Hola, lamento tanta espera, ha pasado más de un mes desde que actualice, así que me disculpo, pero entre la operación, el cosplay, la escuela y ahora este brazo que nada más no quiere sanar pues apenas he tenido tiempo para escribir; me alegra seguir por aquí y poder escribirles nuevamente, en esta ocasión partí el capítulo en dos, quedó demasiado extenso, salieron 17 hojas y era demasiado para ponerlo en un solo capítulo, espero que no me odien con lo que pasa en estos dos capítulos, un saludo desde México, gracias por leerme._

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fic es un tributo a su trabajo y está hecho sin fines de lucro.**

**Advertencias I**

-la vida privada de los soldados es cosa que no me importa, pero, usted es capitana y no cualquiera, así que está de más decirle que esto es una irresponsabilidad de su parte. –Zackley hizo una pausa mirándole aparentemente molesto -¿Qué voy a decirle al consejo? ¿Sabe usted cuanto me cuesta que aprueben los presupuestos para sus experimentos? ¡Quieren resultados! Y me temo que en su condición es imposible. –el hombre hizo una pausa mientras fingía acomodar unos papeles.

-si… sobre eso señor –la chica se hizo hacia delante en la silla, sus vientre apenas abultado comenzaba a asomar bajo sus pechos, en los próximos días cumpliría cuatro meses, llevó instintivamente su mano sobre este antes de soltar lo que tenía que decir –no vine aquí para evadir mis responsabilidades, y no estoy pidiéndole un trato especial, al contrario, quiero su apoyo para seguir investigando y tendrá resultados, este pequeño tropiezo no tiene porque interferir, sigo estando comprometida con la causa de la humanidad.

-No sea ridícula –un estruendo interrumpió la conversación, Levi se había levantado y apoyaba ambas manos sobre el escritorio a punto de explotar, su mirada no podía ser menos amenazadora, había dado en el clavo, un palabra más y lo asfixiaría con sus propias manos.

-¿No la está escuchando? Usted quiere resultados y ella está ofreciendo dárselos ¿que más quiere? –seguía mirándole casi perdiendo el control, por aquellos días el pequeño sargento tenía un humor muy cambiante y explotaba con más facilidad de la usual.

-Me sorprende que sea usted el que apoye esta locura ¿y si muere en expedición? una mujer embarazada no sirve de mucho, solo acarreará problemas.

-Nadie dijo que ella saldrá de los muros, bien sabe que hay mecanismo para atrapar titanes y someterlos para su investigación. –el sargento bufó retrocediendo hasta su silla nuevamente, estaba consiente que no podía permitirse perder la compostura.

-Comandante Zackley, soy una mujer de ciencia, y estoy tan comprometida como usted con el progreso de la humanidad, es lo que más anhelo. –intervino la joven antes de que Levi volviera a tornarse violento.

-Se nota… -soltó el otro hombre mirándolos tras el escritorio a lo que Levi dirgió una mirada asesina.

-sólo quiero su consentimiento -estaba dispuesta a rogar, había tenido bastante tiempo para reflexionar después de contarle a Levi sobre su embarazo, tenía muy claro lo que quería y lo iba a conseguir a como diera lugar.

-el consejo no verá bien que una mujer en su estado intervenga en el las labores del ejercito aún cuando su trabajo sea el de investigar en un laboratorio Capitana Zoe. –el hombre arqueo una ceja mirando a sus interlocutores.

-Estoy dispuesta a ayudar en lo que pida el consejo, no estoy enferma, no pueden llamarle enfermedad a crear vida; Piense si quiere que todos estos años de esfuerzo y descubrimientos se vallan a la basura. –prosiguió la castaña airada, se hizo un silencio entre los tres, el ambiente era tan tenso que era como si el aire pudiese ser cortado con un cuchillo.

-tarde o temprano habrá un remplazo para usted, el sargento Moblit me parece una buena opción –aquellas palabras contenían algo de malicia y eran innecesarias, era obvio, la capitana lo sabía no era indispensable para la ciencia, pero la ciencia si era indispensable para ella –entonces estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa ¿incluso a estar al servicio del rey? –la chica sólo asintió, si se trataba de servir de apoyo a la policía militar, era algo que había hecho con anterioridad, no sería nada nuevo y tal parecía que sería la forma de mantenerse en el juego.

–Bien capitana, voy a someter esto a consideración del consejo y le auguro que no estarán contentos y mucho menos permitirán que continúe investigando, verá como tengo razón, pueden retirarse, le enviaremos la respuesta del consejo en una carta, pero en serio, le aconsejo que arregle sus maletas y vaya entregando sus divisas.

Salieron sin demasiado ánimo, fuera les esperaba el carruaje que los llevaría hasta el cuartel, había sido una suerte que Zackley estuviese en el muro María por aquellos días, de lo contrario se habrían visto en la necesidad de hacer el viaje hasta Shina para tratar aquel asunto; Era mediodía así que el sol estaba en su máximo punto, sin embargo las nubes hacían de lo suyo y oscurecían de a poco el paisaje, la castaña miraba por la ventana hacia el exterior, no había dicho palabra desde que dejaron la oficina y en aquel momento su expresión resultaba indescifrable, a decir verdad, estaba demasiado tranquila, realmente, desde hacía casi un mes que mantenía aquella actitud tan apacible.

-Ey ¿estás bien? –el pelinegro posó la mano sobre la de Hanji interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-sí, lo estoy –volvió el rostro hacia él con una sonrisa tranquilizadora –es sólo que…

-¿temes que te obliguen a retirarte? –cuestionó con suavidad sin perder la calma, ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-no es eso, estoy muy cansada –volvió a sonreír, aunque hacia un tiempo que se habían perdonado, para la castaña era difícil olvidar todo lo acontecido, a pesar de que Levi se esforzaba como nunca y que las flores jamás faltaban en el cuarto de la castaña, sin mencionar que era capaz de saltar de la cama a altas horas de la madrugada para cumplirle el más mínimo capricho o antojo, algo hacía intuir que la castaña no estaba convencida del todo.

-se lo que piensas, de verdad sólo es el cansancio, me gustaría que tu trataras de dormir con esta panza después de caminar todo el día con ella–la chica llevó ambas manos a su vientre sonriendo, el pelinegro dudó en acercar su mano, ella al notarlo soltó una carcajada –Hazlo, no va a morderte… aún –él tocó su vientre con el más sumo cuidado, le parecía increíble que algo tan pequeño tan desconocido para él, tan entrañable, alguien que aún no conocía le hiciera sentir tantas cosas, y ella lucía tan radiante, tan hermosa, tan de ensueño. -¿Qué crees que sea Levi?

-¿mmm? –El sargento seguía acariciando su vientre con suavidad y esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible –Una niña… quiero que sea una niña. –Ella no hizo más que sonreír, aunque no lo aparentara era más feliz de lo que nunca había sido, aunque su trabajo corría peligro, aunque no podía dormir y sintiera asco todo el tiempo, esa sensación de cercanía, lo valía todo.

El carruaje se detuvo bruscamente con un fuerte ruido, fuera se escuchaban algunos gritos, entre las voces distinguieron la de Smith que sonaba furioso, el pelinegro asomó la cabeza para comunicarse con el cochero; segundos más tarde abrió la puerta y le ofreció la mano a la castaña con aparente preocupación.

-¿quiero que mantengas la calma, me entiendes? –le recalcó el pelinegro reteniéndola antes de permitirle bajar del carruaje, la muchacha le miró extrañada por aquella petición.

-de acuerdo –bajó con cuidado del carruaje procurando no resbalar –tienes cara de que ha muerto al… guien… -detuvo sus palabras, una vez abajo vio lo que causaba todo aquel alboroto, se le heló la sangre con la escena, en definitiva, aquello debía ser una broma.

Había por todos lados miembros de lo que parecían ser caballos y sangre, junto a la entrada del cuartel, un par de cabezas de los mismos caballos lucían atravesadas por una especie de lanza, pudo reconocerlos de inmediato, uno de ellos era Tormenta, el caballo de Moblit y el otro si su memoria no fallaba se trataba de Sultán, el caballo de Petra.

Pálidos como fantasmas, varios de los soldados se apresuraban a retirar aquel desastre, algunas personas observaban desde el interior de sus casas, sus caras denotaban terror ¿Cómo era posible que aquello sucediera a plena luz del día sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Y lo más importante ¿por qué? Aunque habían sido animales los sacrificados ¿Quién aseguraba que no serían el siguiente?

Smith lucía furioso, siempre había problemas para que las personas vieran con simpatía a la legión y sus esfuerzos para recuperar territorio perdido, y con aquel pequeño espectáculo, los rumores correrían como nunca.

-Hanji creo que…

-¡Erwin! –el pelinegro dejó la frase en el aire, la chica le había ignorado y caminaba decidida hacia el comandante que aún no notaba su presencia. –Erwin ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Sudoroso como pocas veces y con el rostro suspicaz se volvió a ella sin saber que decir.

-deberías entrar, no puedes encárgate de esto, no por ahora –las cabezas estaban siendo retiradas y la sangre estaba siendo lavada. –haré que Petra te acompañe, anda con cuidado debemos registrar todo el cuartel antes de… -hizo una seña con la mano a Petra que se acercó corriendo.

-¿Qué sucede señor? –la cobriza se veía nerviosa, miraba con complicidad al rubio que evitó sonreírle.

-acompaña a Hanji al interior del cuartel no vayan muy lejos, sólo quiero que esté en un lugar donde pueda estar tranquila.

-por supuesto comandante, despreocúpese –se volvió a la castaña tratando de sonreír –venga capitana tiene que mantenerse calmada, no queremos que le suceda algo malo –dijo lo último con fingida tranquilidad.

La castaña no había olvidado nada de lo que la pequeña mujer, y a su vez esta no había olvidado como la castaña se había llevado al hombre de su vida, un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ambas, entraron en la cabaña más cercana donde estaba ubicada la oficina que Mike compartía con el resto de su escuadrón, la cobriza le ofreció una silla a la castaña y después acercó otra a la ventana para hacer lo propio y fijar su vista fuera fingiendo que no estaba ahí.

Hanji observaba a la chica, le resultaba raro estar ahí con ella, para decir verdad no sabía que pensar y mucho menos que decir, no le gustaban los rencores pero ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Lamento que Levi me quiera a mí y a ti no? No, no era una buena forma de hacer las paces, además exceptuando su pequeña venganza por el asesinato de su cachorro, ella no tenía nada de que disculparse.

Fue Petra la que rompió el silencio, parecía estar pensando lo mismo que la capitana, aun así su mirada seguía perdida en el exterior, mientras unos rayos de sol le iluminaban el cabello cobrizo.

-¿Cómo es?

-¿mmm? –La castaña arqueó la ceja -¿a qué te refieres?

-Sí ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué se siente saber que tendrás un bebé del hombre al que amas? –La pregunta la tomó de sorpresa, las palabras de la pequeña mujer no estaban cargadas de malas intenciones ni mucho menos, sin embargo notó un deje de tristeza, la chica seguía viéndose con Smith, había llevado tan lejos sus ambiciones que de no ser por su astucia le habrían aplastado.

-¿Es hermoso, cierto? –Petra sonreía tristemente -¿Puedo? –Extendió su mano hacia la castaña, para tocar su vientre, Hanji sólo asintió, a lo que su compañera sonrió al tiempo que se acercaba para acariciarle el vientre. –Sabes… Lamento todo lo que hice, no espero que me perdones, yo se que estuvo mal, pero, puedes estar segura que no haré nada contra ti o esta criatura –detuvo su mano ensanchando su sonrisa. – ¿has pensado que te gustaría que fuera?

-Mientras sea humano todo está bien –bromeó la de lentes –Levi quiere una niña, a mi me encantaría que fuera un niño, para que sea idéntico a él, pero no importa mucho, sea lo que sea, voy a amarlo, ya lo hago –respondió sonriendo, era una de las primeras veces que notaba la magnitud de lo que le estaba pasando, que se ilusionaba ante la idea aunque no podía negar que sentía miedo e incertidumbre, era distraída ¿Cómo demonios iba a poder cuidar un bebé?

-Creo que las mujeres siempre queremos que sea un niño –comentó la cobriza sonriendo y retirando su mano –es natural querer que se parezca a su padre –lanzó un suspiro añorando aquello.

-¿No has pensado tener un bebé con Smith? –Soltó la castaña sin pensarlo.

-Yo, bueno… no es que crea que el comandante es un mal hombre pero. –Petra desvió la mirada apenada.

-Perdona, no debí preguntar, además no es como que estos sean buenos tiempos para traer a una criatura al mundo. –Hizo una pausa para no volver a meter la pata –Oye ¿y que es lo que pasó? Pensé que los caballos sólo estaban extraviados, tal parece que alguien los hurtó ¿han encontrado otra cosa?

-Vaya que tiene una mente muy aguda Capitana, pero me pidieron que no diga nada hasta la reunión de la tarde. –la castaña se cruzó de brazos aburrida.

-¿Por qué todos se empeñan en tratarme así? –hizo una pausa –por cierto ¿Por qué no me llamas Hanji? No hay otros soldados, está bien que omitas el capitana de vez en cuando.

Levi irrumpió en la habitación, se había quitado la chaqueta y doblado las mangas, eso sólo podía significar una cosa, estaba a cargo de la limpieza; le arrojó la chaqueta a Hanji para que la atrapara.

-No se muevan de aquí ya están inspeccionando todos los lugares que están sin llave, no dejes que se meta en problemas Petra –sonrió a ambas y salió agitado.

Ambas chicas rieron por el aspecto que presentaba, ese brillo sólo aparecía cuando limpiaba, aunque les fue inevitable notar el deje de fastidio, tal parece que la situación le irritaba.

-Sabes… con esto… puede que el consejo se niegue a dejarme seguir aquí –comentó la castaña con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-¿No dejarle? ¿Acaso la despidieron Capitana? Perdón, Hanji. –se había cruzado de brazos y contenía las lágrimas.

-Están molestos, creen que somos un problema para la legión, no quieren problemas por accidentes que puedan pasarme aquí –soltó algunas lágrimas evitando ver a su compañera a la cara, la cobriza no sabía qué hacer, hace unos momentos estaba riendo, así que se acercó e hizo un intento de abrazo, después de todo, aún no se sentía cómoda estando con ella, le sorprendió cuando la castaña le respondió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente, por su lado la pequeña Petra no decía nada, no era necesario, de eso estaba segura, dejar que se desahogara era por el momento la mejor opción.

Había pasado algunos veinte minutos, fuera ya no se escuchaba tanto alboroto, pero la castaña seguía sollozando sin soltar a Petra.

-Oye, Oye… todo va a estar bien, eres muy valiosa, no van a botarte como si fueses basura- le sonrió para tranquilizarla pero esta sólo comenzó a llorar más, escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas seguido de la voz asustada de Levi.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué está llorando? Petra… -seguramente aún no confiaba en ella, y era de esperarse, naturalmente pensarían que había hecho algo.

-No fui yo… lo juro… -dijo nerviosa separándose de la castaña –tiene miedo de que el consejo… -la castaña le miró entre lágrimas para que guardara silencio. –creo que, los dejaré a solas.

La muchacha salió apenada y tropezó con Auruo que iba hacia ahí.

-tch.. Ten más cuidado vas a lastimarte ¿has visto al sargento? –le dijo mientras sostenía un trapo en sus manos que se estaba tiñendo de rojo.

-Esta, ocupado… ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien? Déjame ver… -le apartó el trapo y lo miró con seriedad. –necesitas ir a la enfermería, anda, vamos. –le tiró de la camisa para que la siguiera y dándole más espacio a la pareja que hablaba en el interior de la oficina.

-No es nada grave en serio… -estaba visiblemente sonrojado por la atención que la chica le mostraba.

-Camina… -le tomó del brazo apurándolo -¿vas a decirme que te pasó?

-sólo me corté con algunos vidrios… no prestaba atención al limpiar, no creo que sea la gran cosa, pero no es esa la razón por la que lo buscaba.

-¿entonces? –la chica le miraba con atención, su compañero había comenzado a palidecer.

-la oficina de la capitana tenía la ventana rota –habían llegado a la enfermería y la pequeña mujer lo acompañó hasta la camilla donde lo obligó a recostarse mientras esperaban a la enfermera.

-es un corte profundo… -suspiró Petra para volver a fijar su atención en el comentario del otro – ¿El vidrio roto Primero los caballos y ahora la ventana… quizá sea una coincidencia ¿no crees Auruo? –ella seguía hablando sin notar que el otro comenzaba a perder ligeramente el conocimiento.

-¡Auruo! –le dio una bofetada para mantenerlo despierto –no seas llorón, aguanta un poco más.

-Ee.. estoy despierto –una de las enfermeras se acercó para atenderlo y la chica aprovechó para levantarse.

-será mejor que vaya a avisarle al sargento y a la capitana lo que me dijiste, recupérate, quizá venga más tarde a verte… -la observó retirarse para después esbozar una ligera sonrisa, se había preocupado por él y de momento más que cualquier medicina eso era suficiente para hacerle sentir mejor.

-no.. no es nada, de verdad… son sólo las hormonas, Petra no me hizo nada, se portó muy amable, incluso me preguntó que quería que fuera nuestro bebé –trató de sonreír débilmente para no preocupar más al pelinegro que le miraba con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué le dijiste? –no era muy bueno manejando sus propios sentimientos, mucho menos los de su novia y por sobre todo estando embarazada cualquier cambio repentino lo ponía al límite.

-que quiero que sea un niño –esta vez su sonrisa fue verdadera, el pelinegro solo acercó su mano para acariciar su barriga y depositó un breve beso en su frente.

-ahora que estás más tranquila ¿quieres decirme la verdad? –la miró a los ojos con seriedad impidiendo que le desviara la mirada.

-no quiero que seamos una carga para ti… -hizo una mueca conteniendo nuevamente las lágrimas –quiero poder valerme por mi misma, no se trata sólo de lo que amo sino de no ser un lastre para ti.

-ey, ey, no eres una carga, si te impidieran trabajar a mi no me molestaría mantener sólo a nuestra familia, no pienses así mujer… para mi sería un honor pagar todos los pañales del pequeño. –la científica sonrió con el comentario, Levi seguía tratando de expresar sus emociones de la manera correcta y sabía que aquella era una manera de demostrarle su afecto.

-oye cuatro ojos… Erwin va a reunirnos en un par de horas para hablar de la situación, y me mandó para decirte que el lugar ya es seguro, pero… esto… sino tienes nada que hacer antes de la reunión… te importaría venir a mi cuarto a charlar… tengo un par de cosas que mostrarte y algo más que te gustará…

-¿Qué es? ¿Dulces? ¿Un titán? –sus ojos castaños se iluminaron como los de una niña.

-algo mejor, pero de momento iré a ver que más quiere el comandante –comentó aquello con su tono monótono de costumbre.

-creo que pasaré a mi oficina, faltan alguno documentos en el laboratorio y Moblit me dijo que los tenía archivados… no entiendo porque, es sobre medicinas que necesitamos tener en constante producción.

-entonces ten –le colocó una llave en la mano –es de mi cuarto, ve cuando estés desocupada, te veo más tarde ¿de acuerdo?

-si –se despidió de él con un movimiento de la mano y salió hacia su oficina.

Era gracioso verla andar por ahí, con su apenas notorio vientre y procurando no resbalar, se sentía tan torpe andando despacio, pero la realidad era que su condición no le permitía moverse más rápido, sin mencionar que Levi se ponía histérico si la veía ''corriendo'' de aquí a allá, algunas veces lo hacía a propósito para verlo perder el control, le resultaba gracioso pues a ciencia cierta lo más que podía era caminar medianamente rápido.

Se acomodó el cabello distraídamente mientras con la otra mano introducía la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, al entrar no notó los vidrios rotos ni el extraño aroma que llenaba la habitación, lo único que vio fueron sus gafas de campo en el escritorio.

-qué raro, yo no deje esto aquí… -tomó los lentes y vio una nota debajo con una pequeña y desgarbada letra.

''para leerme debes pasar fuego debajo de mi''

-oh… parece que es la letra de Petra –subió al escritorio y hurgó en un cajón sacando unos cuantos cerillos, lo encendió y pasó por debajo del papel al tiempo que las letras aparecieron soltó el cerillo que tocó el escritorio el cual comenzó a arder en llamas, la castaña bajo de un salto buscando la salida, el fuego se esparcía rápidamente, trataba de no pisar algo que parecía ser aceite.

-¡Capitana! –Moblit le llamaba mientras se acercaba corriendo a la oficina –Salga de ahí ¿qué está haciendo? –La chica seguía inmóvil y sin responder, aferraba la nota con una mano y los lentes en otra, mientras las llamas comenzaban a subir por las paredes –¡Capitana! –el cobrizo entró a toda velocidad y se quitó la chaqueta para cubrirla quedando ligeramente expuesto. –Salgamos… Hanji… antes de que esto se ponga peor. –la condujo a la salida, una chispa fue a posarse a la camisa de moblit y el fuego comenzó a esparcirse en ésta amenazando con llegar al pantalón, la sacó todo lo rápido que pudo tratando de no gritar, una vez fuera se desvistió; la camisa se había quemado casi completamente y había alcanzado su pantalón arrojó todo al suelo soltando un desgarrador grito de dolor, algunas pequeñas partes de la camisa y el pantalón se habían pegado a su piel; varios soldados ya apagaban el fuego, la castaña se arrinconó sin soltar lo que había tomado de la habitación mientras veía a Moblit horrorizada.

-¡Moblit! ¡Moblit! –Petra se acercó corriendo al cobrizo y se quitó la pequeña chaqueta para cubrirlo, se arrodillo frente a él para tratar de hablarle –¿duele? Moblit háblame… -trató de tomarle pero notó un par de quemaduras y prefirió no tocarlo, las lágrimas le resbalaban al chico que sólo asintió; en su carrera al ver el fuego y después a Moblit y la chica salir olvidó por completo llamar a Levi, a decir por lo que presencio, era demasiado tarde para avisar que el lugar no era seguro.

Los fuertes pasos del comandante hicieron acto de presencia, bastó ver al joven que temblaba para comprender lo que había pasado, se quitó la capa y la colocó con cuidado sobre su compañero para no herirle más.

-Petra ve por sabanas y mójalas para cubrirlo, hay que llevarlo al hospital –el rubio hablaba con extraña firmeza, sus ojos delataban que estaba por salirse de sus casillas, pero entendía perfectamente que lo primordial era atender a los heridos.

La pequeña mujer entró corriendo al cuartel para conseguir todas las sabanas que pudo; por su parte el comandante había mandado por el cochero y una comitiva entre las que se encontraban Nifa y Keiji lo acompañaría al hospital.

Levi llegó viendo el alboroto, como era de esperarse perdió el control al instante.

-¡Hanji! ¡Hanji! ¿Dónde está Hanji? ¿Moblit dónde está Hanji? –el humo le hacía imposible ver con claridad, todo era un caos de gritos, el crepitar de las llamas y el sonido de agua cayendo con fuerza.

-Deja de ser tan irracional con un carajo –el ojiazul tomó de la camisa al pelinegro y lo estampó contra la pared -¿no entiendes la situación? –le apuntaba con el puño dispuesto a golpearlo.

-Comandante… -la dulce voz de Petra le llamaba, soltó al pequeño sargento que se desplomó hasta el suelo y se volvió a ella –aquí están las sábanas –el rubio asintió y se agachó junto al cobrizo para ayudar a envolver su cuerpo. –Vas a estar bien Moblit, yo se que no es grave. –repetía Petra dándole fuerzas a su compañero; una vez que terminaron Keiji y gafas lo llevaron al carruaje que los esperaba, con Nifa tras ellos.

-Petra… ¿no se supone que estabas con Hanji? –la muchacha tragó saliva esperando el regaño. –respóndeme… ¿y si no estabas con ella Dónde te metiste?

-La… la dejé a solas con el sargento Levi y al salir me encontré a Auruo con una herida grande y lo acompañé a la enfermería. –el semblante del rubio cambió de golpe, con que Auruo no había podido avisar que no entraran por un accidente… en efecto parecía no haber culpables, no en ese momento y sin embargo algo en su interior le llenaba de una mezcla de miedo y dudas.

El fuego había sido apagado y la castaña lloraba levemente en el hombro de Levi aún sin decir nada, el rubio se acercó tras comentarle a Petra por lo bajo que la vería en su habitación más tarde.

-Hanji… -se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, la observó y notó en su mano un trozo de papel y un par de lentes -¿Qué es eso? ¿Puedes decirme que es? -la joven le acercó el papel para que leyera, algunas letras habían aparecido, el ojiazul sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo.

En letras de un tono humo que parecían haber sido escritas con un material extraño claramente se podían leer las siguientes palabras:

''vine a dejarte esto, los olvidaste aquel día en el bosque ¿recuerdas?''

La sangre se le heló y notó palidecerse, demasiadas impresiones para un día, en cualquier misión estaba preparado para ver a sus compañeros herirse e incluso morir, era natural allá afuera, pero dentro, en un lugar que siempre había considerado seguro estaba pasando todo aquello, bajo su mando…

-¿Qué pasó dentro? ¿Tú iniciaste el fuego? –la chica asintió con la cabeza.

-fue un accidente… la nota decía que le pusiera calor, pensé que era la letra de Petra y por eso confié, pero el cerillo que use cayó al escritorio y todo comenzó a arder… había algo tirado por todo el suelo, no sé porque no lo noté…

-y… ¿estás bien cierto? –la castaña solo asintió temblando, el rubio le ofreció la mano para sacarla de allí, era urgente hablar de eso, por la expresión del sargento el no entendía la situación, si su intuición no fallaba ella no le había contado sobre aquella vez.

-Acompáñame entonces –la ayudó a ponerse de pie y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-¿a dónde crees que la llevas? ¡Erwin! –el pelinegro se paró de un salto dispuesto a seguirlos.

-hay un asunto personal que debo tratar con ella –respondió dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar –no vengas… haz lo necesario para que nadie más se acerque a la oficina y reúne a los capitanes dentro de una hora en el comedor, es todo –Levi lo miraba desconcertado sin moverse ¿un asunto personal? Era incapaz de entender la situación ¿Hanji le ocultaba algo? Todo había pasado tan rápido que parecía más bien un chiste de mal gusto.

Las labores de aseguramiento de la oficina de la científica fueron dirigidas por Levi tal y como Erwin había ordenado, ciertamente no era momento para dramas, sea lo que fuese que le ocultaran saldría a la luz en la dichosa reunión, no creía que ambos incidentes fueran hechos aislados.

* * *

_**Quizá debería preguntar esto en el siguiente capítulo pero lo adelanto ¿les gustaría ver a Petra y a Smith dándose una oportunidad real? me encantaría saber su opinión, espero leerlos. :D**_


	20. Advertencias II

_Oh fue bastante rápido, en realidad pretendía subir este capítulo más adelante pero, justo hoy el fic llegó a los 100 reviews, y como no sabía que ponerme, me puse feliz :P._

_Realmente estoy muy contenta, no es la primera vez que lo digo pero es la verdad, nunca pensé llegar a tanto con este fic, establecí la trama desde el principio y de ahí no me he desviado pero nunca imagine que sería tanto. hablando en números tiene 100 reviews 145 hojas en formato word 56583 palabras (sin contar los disclaimers y todo eso) y dentro de unos días 11 meses de existencia; así que gracias por leerme, sin ustedes creo que esto no sería tan divertido :D y ya por último me gustaría que opinen sobre darle una oportunidad real a Erwin y Petra o dejar a Petronila con Auruo, de momento va 1-1 ¡buenas madrugadas!_

* * *

**_''Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama,este fic es un tributo a su trabajo y está hecho sin fines de lucro''._**

**Advertencias II**

Tras una hora de expectación los capitanes fueron reunidos en el comedor, a puerta cerrada esperaban la aparición del comandante y de la capitana Zoe, habían apostado dos centinelas en la puerta, (Gunter y Erd para ser exactos) por las ventanas se podían ver algunos nubarrones que amenazaban lluvia, eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde y el clima no podía estar más cambiado.

La puerta se abrió después de un rato de silencio, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la entrada y los siguieron hasta que tomaron asiento en la cabeza de la mesa; el rubio lucía impasible en tanto que la mujer tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, parecía haber llorado sin parar y estaba inusualmente callada.

-sé que esto parece estar saliéndose de control, y lo está pero hay que redoblar esfuerzos y mantener la calma, aunque hubo un atentado directo contra un miembro de la legión y otro más está herido de gravedad, ahora lo más importante es cooperar con la policía estacionaria para salvaguardar la integridad de los habitantes de esta región.

Las miradas de todos seguían clavadas en el rubio y su compañera, fue la voz de Levi la que rompió el silencio.

-¿y qué hay de nuestra integridad? No es que esté preocupado por lo que pueda pasarme a mi pero… -hizo una pausa y bajo la mirada para volver a quedarse callado.

-Todos los aquí presentes en su momento aceptaron poner los intereses de la humanidad encima de los propios, así que no es momento para sentimentalismos, si quiere matar, lo hará con o sin refuerzos al interior del cuartel. –la mirada del rubio parecía calculadora, nadie se atrevió a alzar la voz después de aquello.

-Hanji, el informe de las cosas que se encontraron, y la lista de heridos, antecedentes también, no omita nada, y antes de que la capitana continúe… lo que sucedió NO fueron hechos aislados, aunque no hay ningún sospechoso conocido hasta ahora. –la castaña se aclaró la garganta decidida.

-Mike… ¿podrías escribir en algún lado lo que voy a decir? –el hombre la miró asintiendo.

-claro, lo anotaré en mi libreta invisible con mi lápiz invisible.

-Mike… -el ojiazul le amenazó con la mirada a lo que el otro se levantó.

-Ya vuelvo –Salió de la habitación mientras todos se miraban tensos.

Tras unos minutos que parecieron eternos el hombre volvió a la habitación listo para escribir.

-Gracias Mike –la castaña se puso de pie y se ajustó las gafas –según el testimonio del cabo Schulz miembro del escuadrón de operaciones especiales hoy por la mañana se encontraron vacíos dos espacios en las caballerizas que correspondían a Sultán y a Tormenta caballos de la soldado Ral y del sargento Berner respectivamente –hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta –la hora aproximada en que se dio aviso al comandante Smith fue a las 0535 de hoy estando presentes el sargento Levi y yo, los miembros descuartizados de los caballos así como sus cabezas fueron encontrados por la soldado Ral aproximadamente a las 1130 en la entrada –sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago, no sabría decir muy bien que era. –oh.. Vaya.. –llevó una mano a su vientre distrayéndose por un momento.

-¿ocurre algo Capitana? –Smith la observaba de manera inquisitiva.

-No.. no… disculpen –apenas estuvo consiente de estar en una habitación llena de hombres mudó su expresión para continuar con el informe –a las 1135 la soldado Ral informó al comandante Smith iniciándose las labores 10 minutos más tarde; siendo las 1200 arribaron al cuartel el Sargento Levi y yo, se me llevó a un lugar aparte por seguridad, a las 1250 se encontró el vidrio roto de la oficina del escuadrón de investigaciones, se mandó a dar aviso con el soldado Bossard pero no fue concretado por un accidente –hizo otra pausa, ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación, no podía decir que no le preocupara pero estaba consiente que no era el momento adecuado para dejar notar aquello –1310 horas entré en la oficina encontrando una nota bajo unos lentes que creía perdidos, encendí un cerillo para poder leer la nota, este cayó sobre el escritorio y el lugar se incendió de inmediato a las 1315 el Sargento Berner entró en el recinto para sacarme y su ropa se incendió, fue trasladado al hospital alrededor de las 1330 horas. –Se pasó la mano por el cabello y volvió su mirada Erwin –Comandante… ahora la lista de bajas y heridos, no ha habido bajas hasta el momento, dos heridos, Soldado Bossard estable y Sargento Berner, se desconoce su estado de salud.

-Gracias Capitana, permítanme ahora hablar brevemente de los antecedentes, sólo tenemos un par de pistas, una es esta nota –sacó la nota arrugada que le había entregado la castaña –fue encontrada como ya relató debajo de estos lentes –sacó también aquel objeto de su chaqueta, estos lentes fueron olvidados por la capitana Zoe en el bosque hace un mes, quizá más, y la nota dice expresamente: ''vine a dejarte esto, los olvidaste aquel día en el bosque ¿recuerdas?'' ella dice haberse sentido observada en aquella ocasión, la otra pista que tenemos es que uno de los caballos asesinados Tormenta para ser exactos es la que la acompañó al bosque en aquella ocasión, el otro caballo Sultán era casi idéntico a su compañero… ¿Por qué les menciono esto? Como dije al principio no son hechos aislados, el atacante tuvo una estrategia y actuó sin que no diéramos cuenta, no sabemos que pretende con este ataque… y no sabemos quién es, hay un posible sospechoso pero se encuentra tras las rejas, ningún reporte reciente de la policía militar dice lo contrario –el rubio frotó sus ojos denotando cansancio –escucho lo que tengan que decir ¿Qué piensan? ¿Qué hay que hacer? –Mike elevó la mirada y se puso de pie.

-¿está diciendo que este individuo viene tras la capitana? Es algo paranoico pensar así, no es que menosprecie las evidencias pero nada nos da la certeza de que no quiere algo más, si pudo llegar tan lejos… pienso que más bien es una advertencia, trató de atemorizarnos y más importante, un ataque así es peor que un ataque al pueblo, piénsalo Erwin fue una llamada a la desconfianza, les mostró que somos vulnerables y que no pudimos hacer nada para protegernos, el mensaje es claro, no pueden defenderse solos, no pueden defenderlos a ustedes… ¿no te parece más bien un plan pensado desde dentro? Para disolvernos de una vez por todas… ¿qué tal si es un plan de la policía militar? además ¿Quién es el hombre que mencionas podría ser culpable a no ser por estar tras las rejas? La policía militar podría mentir.

-¿Quién es el paranoico ahora Mike? –Levi le interrumpió sin levantarse de su asiento, el trato entre ambos a veces se tornaba hostil, y parecía que ese día así era –Miren… hasta no tener más información ya lo dijo el comandante antes, lo primordial es mantener a salvo a las personas de esta región, así que en vez de especular deberíamos pensar un plan para tener en vigilancia constante las calles del pueblo y los alrededores, no podemos cazarlo sino sabemos quien es o como es. –el rubio sólo asintió mientras pensaba en lo que ambos hombres le habían dicho.

-no puedo echar por la borda ninguna de sus sugerencias… pero si, Levi tiene razón hay que enfocarnos de momento en la seguridad… Mike ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que reconozcas al responsable por su aroma? –el más alto observó al comandante y elevó su mirada.

-siempre y cuando haya quedado su olor en el lugar o en los objetos -señaló las gafas y el papel –puedo saberlo con facilidad. –el comandante asintió complacido.

–Bien.. Hanji estas encargada de organizar los horarios para las rondas de vigilancia en el pueblo, una vez que las tengas pon el horario en un lugar visible para todos, se hará por escuadrones y estos se dividirán en dos, dejemos que cada Capitán o Sargento decida como dividir a su equipo –suspiró levantándose –Mike acompáñame al pueblo para evaluar la situación, el resto puede volver a sus actividades. –el rubio se quedó unos segundos más para dirigirse a la castaña –vas a disculparme pero no puedo excluirte de esto… incorpórate al escuadrón de operaciones especiales.

-descuida, no esperaba que lo hicieras. –el rubio salió seguido por Mike, todos se retiraron excepto Levi que la observaba preocupado.

-¿te sientes bien? –ella asintió cansada bajando la mirada.

-no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte demasiado –caminó hacia la salida pero él la detuvo quizá con más fuerza de la debida –no te molestes con Erwin… no es como que él quiera que me pase algo, estuvimos hablando y hay que seguir por lo menos hasta tener respuesta del consejo.

-¿y qué hay de lo que pienso yo? De nuestro hijo ¿no te importa lo que pueda pasarle?

-¿Qué si me importa? –Elevó la voz airada -¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme algo así? Es tu hijo, pero es mi vida la que está cambiando radicalmente, lo siento pero no te atrevas a cuestionar lo que estoy haciendo; se lo que hago, no te vendría mal confiar en mi de vez en cuando.

-¿para qué? ¿Para qué me sigas ocultando cosas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que pasaba, por qué no me contaste? Yo solo quiero que estés segura.

-Mira Levi… tengo mucho que hacer en este momento, y no quiero discutir… si quieres hacer algo por mí, ayúdame con esto –le extendió la mano para que la tomara, estaba muerta de miedo, pero no podía quebrarse tan pronto, antes que cualquier cosa era un soldado y no podía ni quería evadir sus responsabilidades.

-de acuerdo –le tomó con suavidad la mano y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla –perdón es sólo que no quiero que les pase algo –se agachó ligeramente y depositó un beso en el vientre de la castaña –no lo soportaría.

Ella se limitó a sonreír con aquel gesto.

-vamos a mi cuarto a trabajar en esto, quiero estar lejos del alboroto –no se sentía muy bien, pero si le decía la verdad armaría un escándalo y la situación en la que se encontraban no tenía lugar para aquello –creo que nos asignaré la primer guardia de la noche para poder acostarnos temprano… ¿no crees? –tan pronto como llegaron a la habitación le dejó pasar y entró cerrando la puerta.

-sí, la verdad me siento algo agobiado preferiría que no estés fuera a altas horas de la noche –el pelinegro se sentó en la única silla mientras observaba a la castaña desabrocharse los arneses apurada. – ¿ya te aprietan? Son ajustables ¿sabes?

-sí, sí, ya lo sé, no me aprietan pero se han vuelto incómodos –apuntó arrojando la parte superior sobre la cama –por cierto, Erwin me pidió que te comente esto en privado, porque no quería sonar paranoico… me dijo que se sentiría más cómodo si tu y yo dormimos en la misma habitación. –aquello le tomó por sorpresa ¿Erwin quien se negaba a las relaciones de ese tipo en la milicia? ¿El que aun estando al tanto de que Hanji estaba embarazada se negaba rotundamente a que Levi montara guardia fuera de la puerta de su cuarto?

-debe estar preocupado para querer algo así… -se pasó la mano por el cabello echándolo hacia atrás y posando esta en su nuca después. –de acuerdo me quedaré aquí.

-ahh… si, sobre eso… me dijo que vamos a intercambiar habitaciones, tus cosas se quedan aquí… pero quiere que usemos su cuarto si ese alguien está al tanto de la ubicación de las habitaciones la última que revisaría sería la del comandante, así que supongo que tendrás que desocupar aquel cuarto para que se lleve sus cosas… quizá mañana, no creo que hoy tenga espacio para hacerlo.

-¿el sospechoso es la persona que yo creo? –el sargento se levantó ofreciéndole la silla a la castaña.

-eso depende de a quién te refieras –le sostuvo la mirada al hombre con toda la serenidad que tenía.

-el capitán Strauss –se acercó a ella tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas –tu cara me lo dice todo, y…. está bien tener miedo.

La carretilla se detuvo y al momento Nifa saltó en busca de algún doctor o enfermera que pudiera ayudarlos, Moblit lucía pálido y a ratos temblaba, después de haberlo subido al vehículo permaneció consiente, hacía apenas unos 15 minutos que había perdido el conocimiento pero creían que aún estaba estable, rogó que no se tratara de un shock.

-Cálmate, no es eso… él va a estar bien, sus.. Sus heridas no son tan graves. –al entrar en el recinto del pequeño hospital vio a una única mujer y se acercó corriendo.

-Por favor ayúdeme, es una emergencia, uno de mis compañeros sufrió quemaduras, esta inconsciente… -acto seguido la mujer llamó a un par de hombres.

-usted es militar ¿verdad? –comentó mirando su aspecto de arriba abajo, Nifa solo asintió mientras caminaban a la salida -¿su compañero está lejos de aquí? –esta vez negó a lo que la joven apuró sus pasos –llévenos al lugar por favor.

La chica los condujo hasta la carroza y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, dentro sólo estaban Moblit y Keiji que cuidaba de él.

-¿está dentro? ¿Puedo pasar? –pidió la joven antes de proseguir con su trabajo.

-adelante señorita –respondió Keiji desde el interior.

La joven subió rápidamente, dentro llegaban apenas con claridad los rayos del sol, pero aquello fue suficiente para observar la apariencia del cobrizo, cubierto casi en su totalidad con sabanas mojadas, tocó con sus suaves manos la piel agrietada del muchacho en busca de signos vitales, cuando por fin encontró su pulso asomó sólo para pedir una camilla con aparente preocupación, volvió al interior para revisarlo mientras esperaba, las pupilas, la respiración…. Su temperatura… muy frío para haber sufrido quemaduras.

-¿cuánto tiempo tiene inconsciente? –cuestionó la mujer haciendo anotaciones mentales.

-será cosa de unos quince minutos pero no ha hablado desde que lo subimos –respondió keiji sin perder la calma.

-¿alguna cosa extraña además de eso?

-estuvo temblando a ratos. –apuntó haciendo memoria – ¿pero va a estar bien verdad? Él es un héroe salvó a una mujer embarazada. –la enfermera sonrió débilmente.

-eso yo no lo puedo saber, pero voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que lo atiendan como es debido, yo admiro a los militares sabe… pero este no es momento para hablar de eso ¿Cómo se llama este joven?

-Moblit, Moblit berner –el traqueteo de la camilla se escuchó fuera.

-Señor….

-Keiji. –Completó el hombre, acompáñeme afuera para que puedan bajarlo –la joven saltó del vehículo y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al soldado, una vez fuera del pequeño espacio los camilleros entraron y bajaron al cobrizo con cuidado.

Habían retirado las sábanas y cubierto con mantas suaves y a temperatura ambiente por instrucciones de la joven.

-necesito que uno de ustedes me acompañe para registrar al señor Berner –Keiji, Gafas y Nifa decidieron que Nifa se haría cargo de aquello. –espéreme junto al mostrador, los caballeros pueden esperar en la sala –La camilla había comenzado a moverse y la joven enfermera alargó sus pasos para alcanzarlos.

Moblit abrió ligeramente los ojos, apenas y alcanzaba a distinguir entre las sombras, y entonces vio la silueta de aquella mujer ¿estaba muerto? Qué raro… vio como aquella silueta volvía el rostro hacia él, distinguiendo de apoco sus rasgos, sus labios articulaban unas palabras que no entendía. ¿Hanji?

No… esa silueta pertenecía a alguien más pequeño, y ese rostro no podía pertenecerle a ella, si, era una mujer, o quizá eso que en los libros llamaban ángeles, era la silueta de un bello ángel de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos esmeraldas.


	21. Una luz en la oscuridad

**_''Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fic es un tributo a su trabajo y está hecho sin fines de lucro''._**

Para Ymir, para Daniela, para Paola y Chibi.

**Una luz entre las sombras.**

Era una sensación extraña, estar ahí y a la vez no estar, escuchar voces que no alcanzaba entender y un mar de personas a su alrededor todas revisando maquinas, objetos o hablándole para que volviera en sí.

Y después el dolor, un grito que no alcanzó a proferir, o por lo menos esa sensación daba, recordaba muy poco de cómo había llegado hasta ahí, trató de moverse para ver sus manos, gritos…

Y luego un sopor que lo sumió primero lentamente y luego de golpe en un sueño profundo, era como flotar y luego sin darle tiempo de pensar todo se volvió negro…

—¿Cómo me dijo que se llama el joven?

—Moblit Berner — Respondió Nifa mientras observaba inquisitiva a la enfermera.

—¿Sabe su edad? — Cuestionó a continuación.

—Creo que tiene 27 años, no estoy muy segura en realidad

—¿Me dice que es militar cierto? ¿Cómo ocurrió el accidente?

—Tampoco estoy muy segura de eso, una de las oficinas del cuartel comenzó a arder de repente y el fuego se extendió muy rápido, nosotros no reaccionamos creímos que no había nadie dentro pero el vio a la capitana y se lanzó a sacarla…

—¿Sabe si tiene alguna enfermedad degenerativa o alguna alergia? –la enfermera anotaba aún a gran velocidad.

—Ninguna, es un hombre sano… aunque… en realidad es propenso a beber en exceso –comentó levemente sonrojada.

— ¿Entonces es alcohólico? –los ojos esmeralda de la enfermera se posaron en los de ella.

—Sólo lo hace por temporadas ¿sabe algo de él? Sé que no han pasado ni quince minutos, pero…

La enfermera negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba de poner una última nota, elevó nuevamente su mirada hacia ella y habló con un tono apaciguador.

—La verdad es que no estoy facultada para tratar los casos de la sala de emergencias, mientras él permanezca ahí sólo podemos limitarnos a lo que digan ellos… no es que no pueda entrar pero suelen ser algo quisquillosos — Hizo una pausa para sonreír ligeramente — Aun así me he asegurado que lo atiendan bien, y creo que terminará por estar un par de días aquí, y entonces si podré hacerme cargo.

La soldado soltó un suspiro de alivio, fuera había comenzado a llover y tras los cristales del lugar pudo ver a varias personas apresurándose hacía la entrada, era un clima triste para un día triste, ciertamente esa mañana al despertar no se imaginaba como las cosas cambiarían, y ahí estaba entre preocupada y molesta y con unas inmensas ganas de saltar por la ventana y mojarse en la lluvia para el agua se llevara su conmoción.

— No quiero ser imprudente, la noto preocupada ¿el joven Moblit es su novio? — La pequeña mujer observaba a la soldado comprensiva, trataba de serlo siempre, era consciente del duelo que Vivian las personas que esperaban noticias de un familiar, un amigo o un colega, nadie quería escuchar que su estado había empeorado, y tampoco, nadie quería ser el portador de las malas noticias.

— Ahh… no, es sólo un amigo, pero hace tanto que lo conozco… aunque es tonto de mi parte, como soldado no debería tener apego con mis compañeros, debo estar preparada para verlos morir en cualquier momento, no hay tiempo para el luto, es triste pero aprendes a vivir con ello.

— Ya veo… comprendo, lamento no poder hacer mucho más de momento, confío en que él mejorará, si lo trasladan a una habitación seré la primera en informarle ¿Nifa verdad? –dijo observando las hojas del registro.

— Así es… ¿Usted cómo se llama? Debemos tener a quien agradecer. — La otra mujer negó con la cabeza.

—No necesitan agradecerme nada, es mi trabajo, mi Nombre es Florence, ahora si me disculpa, debo seguir — La enfermera se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia los pasillos del interior.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que habían atendido a un soldado, la última vez fue un caso perdido, las heridas hechas en combate eran tales que murió minutos después de haber ingresado, así como la soldado había dicho, en los hospitales también es costumbre perder a las personas, verles morir, de cierta forma están preparados para que ocurra, lo notan incluso antes de que estos sepan que están muriendo, y es natural, la gente muere todos los días, pero ver morir a valientes soldados que arriesgan sus vidas fuera de los muros, que mantienen latente la esperanza de la humanidad, por lo menos para ella era imperdonable.

Con veinte y pocos había decidido seguir la tradición familiar y convertirse en enfermera, ahora con algunos años en servicio sabía lidiar con aquella clase de sentimientos que en sus primeros meses le llevaban al borde de las lágrimas, ahora sabía que lo mejor era no encariñarse ni preocuparse, para ''sobrevivir'' ahí había que hacer lo justo, pues cargar con todas las muertes supondría una existencia dolorosa, en eso también coincidía con el quehacer de los soldados.

Tras hacer la ronda de rutina entró a uno de los cubículos cerca de la sala de emergencia, por una vez en mucho tiempo se sentía preocupada y era debido a ese soldado.

—Ya es suficiente Florence, tu bien sabes que no tiene caso, seguramente ya lo estabilizaron, pronto le darán el alta y nunca en tu vida lo volverás a ver. — Se dijo a si misma mientras se servía una taza de café, miró su reflejo en el cristal, a pesar de las ojeras producidas por las constantes guardias nocturnas aún aparentaba menor edad de la que tenía, claro estaba gracias a su corta estatura y las mejillas ligeramente rollizas y sonrosadas.

Bebió un largo sorbo al café con los ojos cerrados escuchando los sonidos del hospital, escuchó las ruedas de una camilla acercándose, abrió los ojos de par en par y pudo ver que en la camilla llevaban al joven soldado hacia el pabellón de quemados en la segunda planta, dejó la taza sobre el escritorio y caminó decida tras el doctor y los camilleros, acompañada por el sonido de sus tacones…

—¿Nada nuevo? — Comentó Keiji cediendo su asiento a Nifa cuando llego —Te tardaste… — La chica tomó asiento y se frotó los ojos.

— Fui a dar una vuelta por el lugar y compre un café antes de venir aquí, pero no, nada nuevo, sólo me pidió sus datos y los míos, dijo que en cuanto estuviera estable nos lo dirían, y parece que tendré que quedarme aquí esta noche… ya saben, los hombres no pueden quedarse de noche.

—¿Todo lo que pasó fue muy extraño no? ¿De dónde salió es el fuego? — Comentó gafas con los dedos entrelazados y apoyando el mentón en estos —No tenemos nada de ese tipo en la oficina y de un segundo a otro… sin mencionar lo que pasó con los caballos, es como si la persona que lo hizo no creyera que es suficiente el salir de las murallas y morir allá afuera, también quiere aniquilarnos aquí adentro…

— La verdad es que no sabremos nada hasta que volvamos al cuartel… además no creo que este sea el sitio indicado para hablar de esto, sufrimos un grave atentado contra la seguridad que tiene el cuartel… no pasará mucho antes de que las personas entren en pánico. — Keiji posó la mano sobre el cabello de Nifa y lo despeinó un poco al terminar de decir aquello.

— ¿saben? Me siento preocupada por la capitana, no creo que esté bien que siga en el cuartel en su estado, y menos con esto, me contó que pidieron audiencia con Zackley, esa es la razón por la que salieron…. Pero en estas circunstancias dudo que la dejen… es por su bien, nosotros somos perfectamente capaces de continuar sus trabajos de investigación por un tiempo.

— Yo creo que eso es algo que nosotros no podemos decidir… si ella se siente capaz yo no veo porque no seguiría haciendo su trabajo. — Apuntó gafas ajustándose los lentes.

— Pero mira lo que sucedió con Moblit, podría ser ella…. Es más… querían que fuera ella ¿te lo imaginas? –decía la chica escondiendo el rostro entre las manos.

— Nifa… no podemos dramatizar esto más de lo que ya lo es, Gafas tiene razón, esa es una decisión personal de la capitana y del sargento Levi, entiendo que estés preocupada y yo también lo estoy pero, ya la conoces — Agregó Keiji sonriendo para darle ánimos —Además si decide quedarse estaremos para ella, bien sabes que no somos sólo su equipo de trabajo, somos familia — Concluyó mirándole a los ojos.

— De acuerdo — Accedió la chica lanzando un suspiro — No me gustan los hospitales…

— Es una lástima que seas la única mujer del escuadrón aparte de la capitana — Dijo gafas en tono burlón. — Vamos no es tan terrible, así como vas terminarás un día aquí dando a luz a un bebé — A la chica se le pusieron coloradas las mejillas, acto seguido le propinó un codazo en las costillas que lo dejó sin aliento.

—Cállate sin vergüenza, soy una dama.

— Claro… las damas no eructan como simios cuando comen — Agregó burlándose.

— Que te calles — Apuntó la mujer en tono amenazador.

— Ey ya basta, nos echarán de aquí — Reprendió keiji ante la mirada molesta de Nifa —Pero si gafas, deberías callarte, esas son cosas que no te incumben.

— Como sea, pero de verdad me alegra no tener que ser el que se queda.

—Pues si son más días me encargaré de vestirte de mujer y obligarte a quedarte, payaso — Soltó la chica en tono de molestia.

Después de algunas discusiones más y de que la tormenta se fuera vieron acercarse a la enfermera que los había recibido, los tres se miraron preocupados y fue Nifa la que nuevamente se acercó a encararse con ella.

— Tengo buenas noticias señorita Nifa — La soldado sonrió aliviada por las palabras de su contraria. — Ha sido trasladado al pabellón de quemados y está fuera de peligro, no ha sido grave, dependiendo de la evolución de sus heridas podrá irse en un par de días.

— ¿En verdad? ¿Está consiente? — La alegría se notaba en sus palabras a lo que la enfermera dirigió una sonrisa sincera.

— No, está dormido le aplicaron algo de sedantes y analgésicos, pero está estable — Hizo una pausa mientras Nifa hacia señas a sus compañeros para que se acercaran. — Algún familiar o amigo debe quedarse, de preferencia una mujer, pero si es un hombre no hay ningún problema, cuando hayan decidido quien se quede les ruego se registren en la recepción, ahí les darán las indicaciones, miren… en realidad en unos minutos va a salir un médico a hablar con usted, yo alcance a ver y vine a decirles como había quedado con la señorita Nifa antes de volver a mi trabajo. — Les sonrió con amabilidad — Voy a agradecer que finjan sorpresa.

—Sí claro no se preocupe, nosotros nos encargamos, muchas gracias señorita — Dijo keiji al tiempo que la enfermera se retiraba por el sitio que había venido. — ¿Ves Nifa? No era necesario tanto drama.

…

Bajó con todo el cuidado que fue capaz de la silla, fuera llovía a cántaros, hasta el momento no había noticias de Moblit y hacía un par de minutos que Smith se había encerrado en su oficina en compañía de Mike.

—Creo que este es el lugar más visible que hay — Se puso las manos en la cadera al tiempo que ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza. — Por cierto ¿Qué es lo que ibas a mostrarme? — Inquirió volviéndose hacía el pelinegro que la observaba recargado desde la pared.

— En realidad… no es nada, no importa — Hundió con disimulo la pequeña caja que llevaba en el interior del bolsillo, tal parecía que no era el momento para dar aquel paso, además no estaba seguro que ella lo apreciara, casi podría decir que únicamente lo hacía por la criatura que llevaba en su vientre.

— Después dices que la oculta cosas soy yo — Agregó la castaña comenzando a andar por el pasillo — Wow wow wow — Se paró en seco ante aquella sensación, sintió una gota de sudor frío sobre su frente, el chico la miraba preocupado y se acercó a ella.

-¿Hay algo más que me estés ocultando? –la muchacha tragó saliva nerviosa.

— No es nada… la comida me cayó mal sólo es eso — Se disculpó con una mueca casi cómica -¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a sacar todas las cosas de tu cuarto? — Cambió de tema con toda naturalidad restándole importancia.

Había echado a andar nuevamente, él la observó unos segundo antes de seguirla varios pasos por detrás, la notaba tan distante, tan extraña y estaba seguro de que le ocultaba tantas cosas que sentía que su mundo y sus escasas esperanzas se venían abajo, después de todo, estaba claro, ella no era capaz de perdonarlo.

La muchacha andaba alguno pasos por delante del pequeño sargento aquella sensación no había parado y su preocupación iba en aumento, tenía dos excelentes razones, la primera es porque Levi armaría un escándalo y la segunda es porque consideraba que era un tema para hablar con otra mujer, un hombre no lo entendería.

—Oye Han…

— Petra, ahí estás que bien que te encuentro — La castaña ignoró el llamado de Levi y se acercó a la cobriza con una extraña expresión en la cara — Creo que este es un buen momento para que me muestres lo que habías dicho — La mujer la observaba extrañada — Sácame de aquí y te lo explico — Terminó entre dientes la científica.

— Ah… ahhh…. Si capitana, es muy urgente.

— Petra ¿Qué es lo que esta…

— Ah… Nada, nada Levi son cosas de mujeres te aburrirías mucho — Comentaba la de lentes mientras comenzaba a caminar arrastrando a la otra — Te ayudaré más tarde con tus cosas… Adiós.

La expresión de Petra era de desconcierto.

— ¿Capitana... Qué está ocurriendo?

— Petra estoy muy asustada, tienes que ayudarme — Le tomó las manos cediendo ante su preocupación. — Pero no aquí no quiero que nadie me escuche.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, vamos a mi habitación.

— ¿No hay nadie? — Seguían andando hacia donde la cobriza dirigía. Las habitaciones de los soldados rasos y de los clases* sin cargos importantes consistían en habitaciones amplias en las que cabían dos o más literas.

— No, Nifa está en el hospital y Nanaba está dirigiendo el patrullaje por el cuartel.

La castaña suspiró con alivio al entrar y comprobar que estaba vacío, la cobriza cerró la puerta tras ambas y le ofreció una silla, a esta le resultaba tan extraño que de la noche a la mañana la capitana confiara en ella que no sabía muy bien cómo actuar.

—Esto es muy raro para mí — Dijo la chica dejándose caer en una de las camas y admitiendo su sentir — Pero creo que lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que pasó es ayudar…

— No es culpa tuya… si Levi en primer lugar hubiese hecho las cosas como debería, no te habría dado alas, sé que te lastimó igual o peor que a mí, creo que precisamente es por eso que confío en ti. — La castaña le dirigió una sonrisa sincera que la otra le devolvió.

— Bueno, bueno — Dijo la pequeña mujer un poco más alegre — ¿Por qué está asustada?

— No me hables de usted cuando estamos solas, me haces sentir vieja –Hizo una pausa pensando por dónde empezar — Es algo que no puedo decirle a Levi todavía no quiero que se asuste.

— ¿Y qué es?

— Bueno he sentido un movimiento extraño desde la reunión, no sé qué es y tengo miedo que algo le haya pasado al bebé… y… no me lo perdonaría. — La otra mujer la observaba con atención mientras seguía hablando.

— Tienes prácticamente cuatro meses y eres muy delgada… no soy una experta por obvias razones pero… ¿no has pensado que sólo es que ha comenzado a moverse? — La cobriza sonrío conmovida ante la expresión de sorpresa de la capitana.

—Petra… ¿Estás hablando en serio? — La mujer estaba al borde de las lágrimas con una de sus manos sobre el vientre.

— Si no te has sentido mal seguramente es eso.

— No, no, estoy perfectamente… Dios… — Se lanzó abrazando a su compañera nuevamente, Petra volvió a sentir esa sensación extraña pero le devolvió el abrazo.

— Si no te sientes segura de contárselo puede esperar pero estate tranquila, si fuera algo malo ya te habrías dado cuenta, mi mamá lo llamaba instinto de madre.

— Gracias Petra… — La castaña suspiró aliviada, había sido un día de lo más extraño empezando porque ella y la cobriza ahora se hablaban como si todo lo acontecido en meses anteriores hubiese sido producto de su imaginación…

Al cabo de lo que a Levi le parecieron horas la castaña apareció por la puerta de la habitación con expresión relajada, en realidad ya no había nada que sacar ahí salvo un par de botas desgastadas y unas cuantas camisas.

—Déjame ayudarte — Ofreció la chica pero al ver la expresión sombría del más bajo se mostró reticente a pronunciar una sola palabra más.

— Mejor ve a hablar de mí con Petra…

— Parece que te molesta que haga las paces con ella siendo que el que se portó como imbécil fuiste tú. –No es que justificase del todo a la otra chica pero él había tenido mucho que ver dándole a entender que quería estar con ella de nuevo.

— Me molesta que le cuentes nuestros problemas de pareja… suficiente tiene con lo que pasó.

— ¿Estás seguro que fui a hacer eso? No puedo hacer o decir nada sin que pierdas el control Levi… Nada te tiene tranquilo.

El hombre ya no contestó enfilaba hacia la puerta y se detuvo en el marco de la misma.

—¿Erwin te dio las llaves?

Ella le pasó por delante sin decir nada y comenzó a caminar con paso firme a su habitación.

¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello? Seguir con él por la criatura… ¿Por qué? Cuando absolutamente nada le tenía conforme y por más que se esforzara e hiciese todo cuanto estaba en sus manos para demostrar cuanto lo quería el seguía insensible, malhumorado e histérico. ¿Cuánto es capaz de aguanta el amor supuestamente correspondido?

Sintió un gran vacío en su pecho pues temía encontrar la respuesta, lo amaba… sí, pero se amaba más a sí misma.

Llegaron a la amplia estancia que hacía de cuarto del comandante, la ropa ya estaba apilada para ser trasladada a lo que había sido la habitación de Levi… Por seguridad de la chica más que nada.

— ¿Sabes? La verdad es que no sé si vale la pena seguir contigo. — Soltó de repente la de lentes ante la mirada incrédula del pelinegro.

…

Todo seguía sumido en el silencio cuando comenzó a captar algunas voces distantes que interrumpían aquella quietud de vez en vez, logró sentir un calor abrazando su cuerpo y el dolor recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, abrió los ojos lentamente en espera de encontrarse algo horrendo, pero en cambio ahí estaba otra vez, aquel bello rostro de rasgos finos, aquellos ojos esmeraldas que le observaban con preocupación y esa piel pálida que relucía bajo la luz de las lámparas, trató de moverse pero fue detenido por aquella mujer.

—No puede hacer eso, se lastimará — Parpadeó con cierta confusión alcanzando a entender muy poco. — ¿Moblit puede entenderme? — Le había llamado por su nombre y eso provocó que un atisbo de reconocimiento brotara en su rostro.

— ¿En dónde estoy? — Pronunció el hombre con la voz ronca por el desuso y con cierto temor en cada palabra.

— En un hospital sus compañeros lo trajeron, pero ya pasó el peligro ¿Le duele algo?

— Me duele todo… — Susurró mientras observaba a la joven a su lado.

Así que no estaba muerto… Pero aún conservaba toda aquella confusión que le embotaba los sentidos.

—Oiga ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada? — Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron sorprendidos con cierto temor. — No, no, me refiero al accidente… Todo lo demás lo recuerdo. Soy soldado ¿Sabe? — El semblante de la enfermera se relajó, por un momento pensó que había perdido los recuerdos de acontecimientos importantes en su vida, pero siendo sólo lo referente a lo acontecido en aquel acto heroico era natural, era un simple síntoma del síndrome de estrés post traumático, su mente bloqueaba los recuerdos para evitarle un daño mayor, pero con los días remitiría y recordaría todo.

— Es normal por lo que sucedió, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, sus funciones vitales están dentro de los parámetros normales y sólo hay que monitorear que su recuperación avance de forma adecuada. — La chica le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que le disipó todas las dudas ¿Qué había pasado con exactitud? Lo último que recordaba era el cadáver descuartizado de su fiel tormenta. ¿El ''accidente'' estaba relacionado a tormenta?

— Moblit... ¡Moblit estás despierto! — Nifa entró corriendo atropellando a la enfermera con su efusividad sin molestarse siquiera en bajar la voz por respeto a los demás internos, la chica de ojos esmeralda le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación ante tal alboroto.

— Moblit está mucho mejor, no hay de qué preocuparse pero hay que cuidar el ruido, estamos en un hospital y hay pacientes más graves que requieren calma. — Reprendió la enfermera con un gesto que trataba de ser severo para después abandonar el pabellón.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y fue Moblit el que rompió el silencio:

—Me dijo que estoy aquí por un accidente ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Es que no recuerdo nada, lo último que recuerdo es el cadáver de tormenta, lo siguiente fue despertar hace unos minutos. — La chica lo observó preguntándose si sería adecuado hablarle sobre eso, lo veía algo pálido, en los lugares donde no había sido vendado, los ojos los tenía hundidos y de no ser porque su voz era la misma de siempre cualquiera habría podido jurar que estaba muerto.

—En realidad Moblit, no sé si sea correcto decirte o no… pero sólo basta que sepas que actuaste heroicamente. — No quiso agregar más pues si lo hacía corría el peligro de hablar de más y en ese caso sería mejor que le soltara todo en vez de darle sólo pistas vagas. — ¿Te dijo algo la enfermera?

—Me dijo que estoy fuera de peligro y que mis signos vitales son normales, pero, me siento extraño, asumo que es por la falta de recuerdos y nada más. — Sonrió con algo de dificultad a su interlocutora y entonces la duda volvió — ¿Tú me trajiste aquí? O…

—No, no, yo sola no, Keiji y los demás están abajo, de hecho van a pasar a verte en un rato antes de volver.

— ¿También está aquí la capitana? — La mirada de Nifa se ensombreció delatándola un poco. — ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Ella está bien cierto? ¿Cierto? — La expresión del chico cambió de repente, algo en el fondo le decía que no, ella no estaba bien y ¿Entonces? Si ella no estaba ahí seguramente también estaría herida y de pronto lo asaltó el recuerdo de su ''aventura'' tiempo atrás, guardó silencio y bajó la mirada sintiéndose estúpido por su preocupación a veces todo se sentía así, no quería ser egoísta al preferir no pensar en ella pero, aún a veces se sentía miserable aunque no lo expresara.

De nuevo el sonido de más de un par de tacones se acercó hacia donde estaban ellos, llevaban la comida de la tarde y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro la enfermera de ojos verdes ofreció su ayuda para darle de comer. — Será mejor que vaya con sus compañeros para que pasen a visitarlo, la hora de las visitas casi termina y alguien debe quedarse con él por la noche, ya me encargo yo por ahora de alimentarlo. — Sugirió la mujer con gesto amable.

La ojiverde bajó la cama y después con sumo cuidado ayudó al hombre a sentarse para que pudiera ingerir los alimentos. — Se que no tiene el mejor aspecto pero es para que tu cuerpo vuelva a estar hidratado. — Le aseguró a modo de disculpa al abrir lo que parecía un caldo con verduras de aspecto insípido y vomitivo. La muchacha lo observaba con curiosidad mientras lo alimentaba hasta que fue capaz de romper el silencio de nuevo. — Y digame Moblit, usted es ¿Comandante? ¿Capitán? Algún puesto importante debe tener para que se preocupen así por usted ¿O me equivoco?

—No, no, en realidad sólo soy sargento, no ocupo un puesto importante, soy ayudante de un capitán pero hasta ahí, no soy tan indispensable como usted piensa. — Su ánimo estaba por los suelos últimamente, aunque francamente, nunca antes se había sentido poca cosa, su trabajo siempre había sido útil en las investigaciones y la capitana siempre podía confiarle los trabajos importantes cuando ella tenía que salir de emergencia. — Se podría decir que soy una persona de confianza dentro de mi escuadrón y esa es la razón por la que me han traído tan rápido supongo.

—Abra la boca. — Pidió la enfermera acercando la cuchara tras haber escuchado sus palabras. — Debe comer para que se recupere pronto ''sargento'' su gente lo necesita y está preocupada por usted, yo misma lo he visto, me encargué de su caso desde que usted llegó. — Soltó repentinamente sin tratar de parecer importante, aunque ella se lo negara constantemente, la verdad es que tenía un interés genuino por él, por su valiente labor. Ya lo había pensado, era la clase de gente que admiraba, lo supo nada más ver en las chaquetas, las alas de la libertad en el pecho y espalda de todos, los únicos que a cambio de su valentía se les podía otorgar un poco de libertad y ver el mundo con el que ella y muchos otros sólo podían soñar.

Fue entonces al mencionar que lo atendió desde su llegada que pudo confirmar que en efecto se traba de la misma chica, de ese ángel precioso que había sido la pieza decisiva entre la vida y la muerte, probablemente sin su intercesión seguirían atrapados en la sala de emergencia esperando atención médica.

—Gracias — Susurró pasando la comida que tenía un sabor mejor de lo esperado. — Gracias por su ayuda pero dígame ¿Cómo se llama?

Estaba ahí otra vez esa insistencia, él y la otra chica, eran demasiado blandos para tratarse de soldados, o no, tal vez no, si no que simplemente su estado vulnerable los hacía revelar esa parte genuina que ocultaban a la vista de todos, o simplemente era que se estaba olvidando que antes que soldados eran humanos, y sufrían, lloraban y se rompían al igual que ella, pensó en negarle su nombre pero no pudo ¿Por qué hacerlo? —Me llamo Florence, un placer. — Otra cucharada fue a parar a la boca el cobrizo que había formado una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar.

—Florence es un nombre muy bonito. — Aseguró sonriendo. — Gracias Florence por ocuparte de mi caso y por darme de comer en la boca.

La sonrisa de la muchacha se ensanchó con aquello, probablemente hacía mal, sabía que se haría un daño terrible, él era como todos los pacientes, estaría un tiempo, se iría y no volvería a saber más nunca de él, era un trabajo duro en el que se requería a partes iguales un corazón bondadoso y duro para soportar la muerte. Pero por ese brillo que había atisbado en los ojos del contrario valía el riesgo, valía el esfuerzo aunque después le matara verle partir, por esa vez se dio el permiso de faltar a la frialdad con la que debía tratar a todos sus pacientes, porque los hombres valientes, lo merecen todo.

...

La tarde había dado paso a la noche con sorprendente rapidez y con ello las noticias sobre el estado de Moblit. La agitación que había reinado durante el día parecía haber disminuido, entre el hecho de que respecto al sargento todo estaba en orden y que no habían encontrado nada sospechoso, una falsa seguridad se cernía sobre el comedor.

Justo después del discurso de Smith llamándoles a la unidad y a no perder de vista su causa principal sin importar lo que sucediera, el escuadrón de operaciones especiales en compañía de Hanji salieron a las frías calles del pueblo para la primer ronda de la noche que iniciaría a las diez y terminaría a la una de la mañana según constaba en el papel que la chica había hecho.

La noche era fría y oscura, los signos de la lluvia de la tarde eran evidentes, aún había charcos por doquier y algunas plantas que conservaban agua en sus hojas emitían destellos bajo la tenue luz de la luna, podía respirarse el miedo, para ser tan temprano todos parecían haberse encerrado a cal y canto sin atreverse si quiera a asomar las narices por las ventanas, en efecto era de esperarse nadie está preparado para morir y hará hasta lo imposible por mantener a salvo a los suyos y a ellos mismos.

—De acuerdo, hay que terminar con esta mierda lo antes posible, Petra, vas con Auruo, Erd con Hanji, Gunter tu vienes conmigo. — Su actitud no podía ser más apática, pero la castaña obedeció sus órdenes sin protestar, era trabajo y no quería pensar mal, quizá simplemente decidió que la división fuera así por mero profesionalismo, aunque en el fondo algo le decía que tal vez era porque no quería verla, sea como fuere, una vez que aquello terminara tendrían que verse la cara porque ahora compartían habitación.

—¡De acuerdo! Vamos Erd… — Animó la castaña jalando al chico rubio del brazo con entusiasmo. — ¿Siempre eres así de serio? — Quiso saber la chica, no había convivido de forma tan cercana con él así que no sabía si su silencio era habitual o había otra razón.

—Capitana tenga cuidado puede resbalar y el sargento me matará si algo así sucede. — ¿De modo que lo había amenazado antes de salir? No, no, sólo estaba histérica y comenzaba a tener delirio de persecución, pero bueno, en realidad nadie había sido de mucha utilidad, Erwin y su miedo a que las sospechas fueran reales, la nota misteriosa, Levi y su miedo a que le pasara algo, incluso su escuadrón al volver de con Moblit.

—Erd ¿Tú crees también que estoy en un peligro real? Es que todos actúan como si fuera a morir y además, no es algo de lo que deberías enterarte pero, el sargento Levi está muy tajante con absolutamente todo y no logro entenderlo, ni siquiera se sí lo hace por mi o por salvarse el pellejo.

Él la miró con escepticismo ¿Estaba loca? Después de todo lo que había presenciado seguía dudando que estaba en peligro, menuda sorpresa, sí él fuese Levi también estaría vuelto loco, el ataque en la oficina, sólo por mencionar algo era un golpe directo a ella. ¿Salvarse el pellejo? ¿El sargento? Vaya que el pelinegro era un hombre valiente, pensó el rubio, al tener que compartir su vida con aquella mujer, estaba deschavetada completamente, el mismo había presenciado el pánico del hombrecillo cuando sospechó que podía ser padre, no, Levi no era como ella decía, estaba centrado en su futura familia y por eso actuaba como un demente, y con justa razón, reiteró el chico para sus adentros; la científica era una descuidada de primera.

—Verá es obvio que está en un peligro real aunque sea difícil de aceptar, y no soy quien para contarlo, de hecho no debería hacerlo porque se trata de la intimidad de mi sargento al mando, pero cuando fuimos a Rose, pasaron muchas cosas. — Hizo una pausa al notar la expresión en su rostro. — No, no, es lo que está pensando, esto no tiene nada que ver con la cabo Petra. Él estuvo muy preocupado durante el tiempo que estuvimos allá, enfermó, creíamos que estaba muy enfermo pero en realidad tenía los síntomas que una mujer embarazada tendría, de hecho. — Soltó una carcajada al recordar la expresión del pelinegro cuando lo despertó en mitad de la noche. — Una noche despertó y fue a buscarme para decirme que creía estar embarazado, se dio cuenta antes de volver de que usted esperaba un bebé. Desde ese día no estuvo tranquilo, tenía miedo de perderlos.

Volvió su mirada encontrándose con el rostro sorprendido de la mujer a su lado y agregó:  
—Yo no sé qué problemas tenga con el sargento, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que su preocupación es genuina y que lo último que quiere es que se aleje de él.

Siguieron varios minutos en silencio, ella no se había atrevido a decir nada más, en cambio reflexionaba lo que el hombre había revelado, de ser así, estaba siendo muy injusta con él pelinegro y el amor que le expresaba era real, había pasado tanto tiempo preocupándose por el actuar tosco del muchacho que había ignorado que sólo se trataba de gestos de amor desesperados porque él no era la clase de hombre que demuestra lo que siente, porque nunca aprendió y eso definitivamente no era culpa suya.

Que equivocada había estado, que injusta, esa llama del amor que Levi le profesaba a ella siempre había estado encendida y ella era tan ciega que se había negado a ver o si quiera a entenderlo un poco, la oscuridad nunca había sido real, esa luz siempre había estado presente, y ahora sabiendo todo aquello, brillaba con más intensidad que nunca; No podía seguir así, debía soltar el pasado, entenderlo y hacerse entender en vez de ocultar las cosas por miedo a sus reacciones, iba a dejarlo, que se preocupara y actuara según sus instintos, iba a hacerlo partícipe de todo lo que a ella le estaba sucediendo.

* * *

* Clases: Dentro del ejército mexicano los clases comprenden los rangos de: Cabo, Sargento segundo y Sargento primero.


End file.
